Retribution
by nazcarfanatic
Summary: Set six months after the events of Resurgence. Root and Shaw have been carefully navigating through the trials of a relationship. All is well until a tragedy from Root's past surfaces, a tragedy that shakes her to her core sending her into a self destructive spiral. Both Root and Sameen will be tested as their relationship reaches it's lowest point. Can they make it?
1. Chapter 1

"Ms. Shaw, this alley seems to be a dead end. Are you sure you're alright?" Harold realized before turning around in confusion. His eyes widening with fear and betrayal under the tormenting moonlight in a seedy New York alley. Staring down the unmistakable barrel of a gun, pointed directly at him by one of his most trusted friends. Words fail to escape his mouth, alerted to the fact that his heart had seemingly skipped several beats.

It all seemed too surreal, one moment Sameen was leading Harold away from Samaritan operatives, gaining a tremendous advantage in the maze of century old alleys, then at the turn of a dime the Persian woman halted in her tracks as unbearable screech tormented the troubled woman. Forcing her to wince, and her eyes to briefly roll back into her head, before clamping shut. As soon as she opens her eyes, her gun is trained on Harold Finch. "This...this wasn't. I don't know what's happening. Finch I...", as she stuttered, a thundering crack filled the air.

Harold Finch stumbled over, choking in a pool of blood at the tail end of the thud. The black crimson pool sopping up and seeping into his briefcase, Professor Whistler's briefcase, to be exact. Sameen Shaw's hands quiver. The Persian woman dashes over to her colleague, squatting down, hoping, no wishing, that it's not too late. Horror consumed her as the light in the man's eyes slowly escapes, betrayal and heartbreak forming his last final gaze.

"Shaw", John Reese warned, in awe of the sight he stumbled upon.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. I...I haven't been myself lately, but I never thought it would come down to this", her only hope was in that feeble admission.

Pleading with her brain yielded no results, the woman could not bring herself to lower her gun at her advancing colleague. "Think twice about, what you're about to do Shaw", John growled. Sameen could feel the rage and disappointment in his eyes. "Shaw, give me the gun", John Reese advanced forward.

Next thing Sameen Shaw knows John Reese stumbles over and falls to the ground. Blood and brain matter illuminated in the moonlight. The moonlight taking it upon itself to act as the albatross around Sameen's neck.

The woman's pupils twitch, her head pounding and thrashing. Shaw could feel the weight of her legs being pulled out from under her. The environment around her collapsed, fading away, giving life to dozens of rapid sporadic images. Merry-go-rounds spinning, buildings collapsing around her, her hands locked around the neck of a terrorist, choking the life out of him, blood oozing out of limbs, flashing lights accompanied by glass exploding in her face. Needles were jabbed into her veins while Greer's sanctimonious diatribes looped in the background. Watching herself relive hundreds of gasps as her eyes flung open in the Virtual reality headset. Gasp, flail, eyes pop open, repeat. Constantly, loop after loop she fights for her own breath.

Sameen Shaw flails in her own bed, kicking and gasping for breath, losing her fight for control, needing desperately to come back to reality. She feels a warm arm accompanied by set of hands cradle her, in the midst of the her episode. A body wraps around her, whispering, calming her down. "Sameen", a worried voice pleads, "hey it's okay. They can't hurt you. I'm here."

Root's warm body pressed up against Shaw's soothes her thrashing. Shaw's breathing returns to a steady pace, she doesn't want Root to stop holding her, it's the only thing empowering her, at the moment. A couple years ago Sameen would have never imagined that being held could be so empowering.

* * *

Sameen rolls over, facing Root. Peering into her eyes, grounding herself. "Wanna talk about it?". The other woman's voice full of sleep and concern. A minute passes by before Shaw slowly lifts her bed mate's arm from her across her naked body. Root's eyes dart open completely as Sameen slides out from under Root's hold and sits on the edge of her bed.

"No", it was cold and definitive.

Root knew not to push. Sameen would come to her, when she's ready. Root was sure of it. In the past six months since they agreed to give the relationship a shot, they've slowly built trust and made progress. Shaw agreed to allow Root to stay over two nights a week, Root chose the weekends, reasoning that it was better to start and end the week with each other. For all intents and purposes the "relationship" consisted of those two days per week. Baby steps, in time Sameen was willing to entertain the possibility of a third day, no more, not for a long while.

Root also gave two, not unreasonable conditions as well. She made Sameen promise that every three months, on the fifteenth, they would go out, and do something together. The fifteenth because, tax day(in April) and the Ides of March, duh! It was the day Caesar was killed. But mostly because it was a nice psychologically satisfying number, not ten like popular opinion would dictate. Fuck ten, they're non-conformists!

Nothing large and upscale, just simple little diners or dive restaurants. Which was more their style. Root just wanted to spend time with Sameen,a nice little dinner or movie here or there was perfect, and all she would ever want. Sameen found herself content with the arrangement as well, the AI war and the Island debacle, as well as almost losing each other again, really changed them as people. They both cherished the value of each other's company.

Sameen sat on the edge of her bed, panting, slowly catching her breath. Her naked body glistened in the moonlight that beamed through the blinds of Root's window, as the sweat cooled. Shaw threw on underwear, pants, her shirt, and hooded jacket. "I'm going for my run. I don't know if I'm coming back here or back to my place."

Root glanced over at the alarm clock **4:48 am.** She let out a passive, understanding sigh, pushing down the mild disappointment. "Just text me, when you get back", she powered through the final part "to your place", this was condition number two. On the days their _"relationship"_ was active they agreed to keep each other updated whenever situations like this occurred. Or if one of them had a mission out of town. Not in a clingy way, just a little text to let the other know that they are okay or safe. Both women worry about each other "And take Bear with you."

"Alright", Shaw's footsteps lingered down the hall, soon accompanied by the scampering, scratching sounds of Bear's footsteps. Root sighed as she heard the door of her apartment close.

The woman stirred and rolled over in her bed, the emptiness was unbearable and watching Sameen leave was always rough. It was barely Sunday, and their two days were up, Shaw had decided, and they would resume their normal working relationship. Both were lucky if they saw each other on a consistent basis on the weekdays.

The relationship was unconventional, but it was a start. Sameen was really trying, even though at times, Root could tell she was overwhelmed, her patience being utilized to the max. Nonetheless, Sameen still kept good on their arrangement, slowly and surely loosening up along the way. They had even begun watching television in their spare time, on their weekends together. Not too much, but shows like Dexter, Dexter Morgan they both really related to, Game of Thrones, and occasionally Shaw would watch football, while Root sat idle at the other end of the couch coding. It's a process, but Root wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

Sameen Shaw jogged around the city. Her eyes weighed down by sleep, the cold morning air taunting her. At that early hour in the morning the world becomes a stage. With a select few designated to live out their existence in that dreary stage setting, the city seems obdurate, and omnipresent. Streetlights haunt you with the glistening sheen from the wet early morning air. Powerless to aid the humans as they are reduced to their most primal state, a one track mind, survive. Its a curse that effects everyone unfortunate enough to be awake at those early hours, and Sameen Shaw is no different.

She thought back to her nightmare, it'd been nine months. The same amount of time she was held captive, little by little her life, her independence, and her power has been coming back. Root's return six months ago, played a key part of the healing process. Sameen reflects heavily on her decision not to discuss her nightmares or some of the aspects of the torture with Root. More and more it seems like the wrong decision.

Root has been excellent, working hard to give Shaw the space she needs. Their arrangement and the conditions she and Root agreed to have been quite smooth. Its coming up on their second three months, their "date night" for lack of a better term. Much to her surprise, Sameen, actually didn't dread the last one. Her and Root had a nice steak dinner at a small diner, once she eased into it they shared a great conversation, even making each other laugh a few times.

A vibration in her pocket, disrupts her jog. Catching her breath while ignoring Bears antics, Sameen slows her pace, coming to a complete stop. She whips out her phone, catching a brief glimpse of her dreary stoic reflection.

 _You were too hard on her_

Sameen inhaled sharply, glancing up at a streetlight camera.

 _I know_ She spoke into her phone.

She slid the phone back into her pocket. Robot Overlord was correct, Root has been great at giving Shaw the space she needs, even though she's forced to forgo a little bit of her own happiness.

 _It's not fair of me, to cut our two days short, when we've barely spent 24 hours together._ Sameen decides.

Allowing herself to catch her breath, Bear and her resume their jog. Daylight begins to emerge, and the old curse slowly begins to wear off. Shaw feels the sleep and chill fade away, it leaves her face first, before slowly traipsing down the rest of her body. The two of them will need to go out of their way. Shaw was within a short distance of her loft, having intended to stay there, but after some reflection, decided to head back to Root's place, _their_ place.

Samantha Groves, or Root as she preferred, was never the heavy sleeper, although the skill would benefit her tremendously, both in her past, but more importantly the present, when she needs it the most. The woman lays on her back, perky nose pointed upward, fluttering. The sign of an individual engaging in the seduction of slumber, only to find themselves rejected and shamefully played. Nonetheless, her eyes are clamped shut, her thoughts, slowly subsiding, hopefully allowing herself to finally relent and permit her to ease into sleep.

A light tugging of the sheets and blankets followed by weight on the other side of the mattress shot any potential promise of sleep right to hell. Root stirred, letting out a light groan before turning over.

"Hey baby." Fatigue heavily coated in Root's voice. The words barely slipped out. The once incredibly dangerous woman, had learned to be so warm and gentle in the past couple years.

Slowly flicking the covers over herself, Sameen settles down, on her side. The side facing away from Root. Unexpectedly the Persian woman grabs Root's arm and hand, flinging it over her body. Root's hand landing on, cupping Sameen's soft smooth breast.

"Mmmm", Root cooed, still half asleep. "My favorite pillow."

Shaw let the joke slide, she's having a moment, wanting Root to hold her. Allowing herself to share her vulnerability. Cuddling came as a surprising guilty pleasure to her. More and more, Shaw realized that it was quite soothing. Root trojan hacked her programming, that had to be it. There's no other conclusion as to why Sameen was at ease with snuggling, _god snuggling, had she finally stooped that low,_ now. Plus, and she'll never admit this out loud, but being held by Root keeps the monsters, the nightmares away. After all, Root was her safe place. Spending their weekends together wrapped up in each other each night was becoming a staple.

"It was one of the simulations", she started. "I shot Harold, then Reese. In cold blood in an alley."

Shaw's admission captured Root's full attention, the taller woman shifts her weight. Scooting closer to Sameen, Root runs her fingers through Shaw's smooth black hair, resting her head in the crook of Shaw's neck. A gesture that never failed to produce goosebumps in Sameen.

"The ground collapsed underneath me", she continued, Root's warm breath on her skin giving her confidence, "then needles Root, needles everywhere. They jabbed me with needles, I tried to fight them, but I couldn't. That bastard Greer, he stood there, taunting me the entire time."

"You're here now, with me. They can't hurt you anymore. I'll always keep my beautiful girl safe", Root gently assured into Shaw's skin

Their body heats sent a ripple of comfort throughout both of them. Root's fingers eventually ceased running through the soft black hair, when she finally smiled at the vague snores emitted from Shaw. Slowly the chipper loon, relinquished her hold on Shaw. Making sure she was sound asleep before finally rolling back over to her side of the bed, yes they have sides now. They aren't barn animals, even though they fuck like them. Root closes her eyes and eases her way back into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Girlz in The Hood

A/N : This one is meant to be humorous. I wanted to put Root and Sameen in a situation where they are way out of their element. This chapter deals with them in the hood and will feature "hood language". If it offends you, skip to the fourth line break, I guess.

Also towards the end is a really steamy hot tub sex scene where Root gives Shaw anal.

* * *

"Numbers, now." Came a husky growl descending down the platform steps.

"Uh-oh, Trouble in paradise I sense." Oded Shaw commented from the other side of the room. He's lucky his back is turned and Sameen can't see his smug chuckle.

"Not really, Sameen's just being a stubborn Sally."

"Not being stubborn Root, we're not wearing the stupid matching shirts."

Oded stared at both of them, Normally he'd ask but they do have a number, and quite a distance to travel. He can chuckle at his cousin's relationship "woes" later. Walking over to the board, the former SEAL/CIA op hangs up a photo of their newest number. Root and Shaw are taken aback, the number couldn't be older than twenty.

"Ubiquitous Johnson..." Sameen, Oded, and Root both stare at each other, it's an unusual name. "Twenty one, a resident of Harlem."

"Great, he's a kid." Sameen, deadpanned.

 _Girls in the Hood_ Root's annoying robot twin remarked. Followed by a brief interlude of the Rick Ross song "Hustlin"

Root chuckles.

"So we're going to Harlem." Sameen pilfers through the contents of her locker, loading up guns and packing her bags. "Haven't been there in a while."

"C'mon Sam, let me go with."

"We don't do missions together, Root", she paused "we've been through this."

That was the truth, ever since things returned to normal Sameen decided Root and her should not work missions together. Doing so would compromise the mission. They would focus way too much on each other's safety, rather than the safety of the number. And the safety of the number was the overall priority.

"Please, I'll make it worth your while later tonight."

Rolling her eyes, Sameen relents. It's been a while since she's had pizza and she really wants a little lovin in the hottub, maybe she can get something out of this after all if she plays her cards right.

"Fine."

Root walks to the third locker, with her traditional hip sway in full effect. Smiling like a damn fool the entire time. Pilfering through the locker she lines her pockets with two glocks, before grabbing her infamous taser, and sliding it in the pocket of her new leather jacket. She takes pride in the fact that her girlfriend is still wearing her old leather jacket. In a way they already are wearing matching clothes. Won't be long before Sameen finally caves and wears the matching shirts Root absolutely had to buy on an impulse, at a small store.

* * *

"Nah fam, I ain't seen Cuz here 'n a while."

"Cuz?" Shaw wondered. Eyebrow raised and her jaw clenched.

"Yeah man Cuz, ain't no one really call him Ubiquitous", the black youth related. The kid, Jerome, was a friend of their number. Apparently information on his whereabouts had been conflicting to the point where Root and Sameen had to split up, and canvas the neighborhood. It was little past noon and they still hadn't been able to determine if "Cuz" Johnson was a victim or perpetrator. But at the same time, though, both women couldn't deny they were having a blast. Laughing their asses off at some of the characters they've encountered in the hood. Black people possessed the incredible gift of language, and can make any conversation entertaining. "I see him, tho. I holla atcha. I promise."

"Thank's I guess." Shaw walked off. A couple blocks later she flicks her earpiece "Any luck Root?" Sameen pinches the bridge of her nose in desperation.

"Sorry, Sam. I keep getting conflicting reports. One of his friend's Scooby, says he's at the barbershop, another person says he's with his "baby mama" Taneesha. It'll be a while honey."

"Yup." She heaved a sigh.

"Look on the bright side Sam, we're the two finest honeys in this neighborhood, according to them. They'll do anything for us." Root laughed.

"Mmmhmm." Shaw ended the call.

From a distance Jerome watched until Sameen disappeared from eyesight. Whipping out his phone he dials "Cuz", who picks up on the third ring.

Jerome: "Man Cuz, dem ho's still looking for you.

Cuz: "Nigga, I told you, keep my name out yo mouth."

Jerome: "Fam, I ain't say shit to 'em. All I said was I ain't seen you in a while."

Cuz: "Man, then you ain't kept my name out your mouth.

Jerome: "Cuz. I ain't stuntin'on you."

Cuz: "B, I ain't gotta be That's So Raven up in here, to know you told them.

Jerome: "B, on my mom. I ain't said nothin to her. Dafuk you do anyway?"

Cuz: " I gotta go."

The conversation ends abruptly. Off a few blocks away, Root and Sameen, regroup. Relieved when The Machine relays to them the conversation that was just shared a couple minutes ago.

Sameen shakes her head laughing "stuntin?"

"It's when someone says something and they act like they're the truth, but in reality they ain't the truth." Root smiled.

"Now you're picking up the lingo? I swear to god you and Go Bot are having a contest to see who can annoy me the most." She speaks into her phone "Ok so what does "B" mean?"

 _Second letter of the alphabet sweetie_

"Now she's being a smart ass." Shaw gritted her teeth while Root laughs. "I know where you're sensitive wiring is. You might wanna cut that out."

 _Wow Sweetie, no need to hit me with the panty droppers_

"What", Shaw snarls, "have I told you about calling me pet names?"

 _You let Root call you Sweetie_

Root looks over at Shaw. Wondering how she'll respond to the challenge. Root liked it when Shaw was challenged.

"She feeds me, and let's me use her hot tub."

 _Fair enough, B is a colloquialism, in this context it's short for the slang term 'Bro'_

"Thank you MOTHER."

Root cocks her eyebrow "MOTHER?"

Shaw gives her a quizzical look. "Yeah you know, from Alien."

"Alien?"

Sameen rolls her eyes "I swear to god your lack of pop culture knowledge might just be a deal breaker. Yes Root Alien, it was a movie that came out in the seventies. It had a supercomputer named MOTHER."

Two more hours pass, Root and Shaw follow lead after lead, earning a reputation for themselves in the hood. Well Root is, she kept tasing the men who wouldn't let up when they were hitting on her. Just when all seems to be lost they finally get a useful lead on Ubiquitous Johnson.

"Well looks like you got some explanin to do Cuz." Shaw smirked.

"What did you say Sameen?" Oded piped up over comms. He had stayed behind back at the subway. Someone has to stay behind and be the tech support, plus he figured it was as good a time as any to thumb through old case files, expanding his knowledge. After all he's always been a detective above everything else.

"Not you. Johnson, they call him Cuz around here."

"Nice." Oded smirked.

Root and Sameen watch as Johnson leaves a building with a woman. Johnson didn't live there, nor was a relatives house. It didn't take Root and Shaw long to put two and two together, ok they may have cheated in their detective work because a wave of relief washes over them when they see a Jerome following the two of them, armed with a Desert Eagle.

"You thinking side action, Root?"

"Hmmm, right here? Well it has been a while since we tried that position." Shaw's scowl really, could halt an army. " _Right,_ yeah he's probably tappin that ass."

"Why are you like this?"

* * *

Both vigilantes retreat through the maze of alleys, assessing the situation, working out the subtle hints necessary to prove their hypothesis, plus the element of surprise really helps.

Jerome makes his move, once he finally sees to it that Cuz and the unknown woman, reach a more isolated area. Gripping the handle of his black pistol, Jerome, positions his thumb on the hammer. Ubiquitous Johnson, catches sight of a pistol grip in the reflection of a car window. Without a second's hesitation he shoves the woman in the opposite direction as he prepares to take cover. Jerome fired two shots, the last one coming within centimeters of Johnson's shoulder, the action spurring him to act on the adrenaline rush and take cover behind a car.

'Cuz' comes to grips with the situation, taking a few deep breaths. Desperately trying to make sense of his predicament, the ringing in his ears, from the gunshot, not doing him any favors.

Sameen fires a few shots, from across the block, hoping to draw Jerome's fire. While Root, grabs the other two.

"Root, grab 'Cuz' and the girl."

"Sweetie, I will be doing the kneecapping, this time."

Jerome fires back in their direction, assuming that Cuz now has backup. Jerome's not too concerned he can handle himself, or so he believes. The gunfight forces Root and Sameen to seek cover behind a grimy decades old dumpster.

" _Root..._ this isn't up for debate."

"Sameen, I'm older than you. That makes me your elder sweetie, now respect your elder and grab Cuz."

A smile lights up Shaw's face. Rendering her speechless for a brief second. The audacity of this woman. Yes Root is older, two years older as a matter of fact, but Sameen is the more mature one. However, common sense is out the window with this woman, dirty pool is the only viable option at this point, and that's fine by Sameen.

Still smiling, she resumes firing back, laying down cover fire. "I'm Persian."

"What's that got to do with anything, Sweetie."

"Because", Shaw's interrupted by a ricochet. "Because Iran is West, I'm standing to the right of you, meaning I'm closer to west. So get them to safety."

"No."

 _"Root."_

 _"Sameen."_

The Persian warrior pounds her head on the dumpster in frustration, not too hard, but hard enough for Root to hear. "Again, why are you like this?"

Root unleashes her secret weapon, a tried and tested tactic that's been known to disarm Shaw before. "Now don't blame me, I'm just a sweet southern girl, got herself mixed up in big city problems." Her southern accent, it never fails to get a reaction out of Shaw. A mischievous smirk accompanied by a flirtatious side eye. The accent always gets Shaw a little hot. Root leans over and whispers ever so sweetly in her girlfriend's ear. "Get the kids, and I'll make sure to use the voice in bed, or the table, or wherever we make it for that matter."

A shit eating grin crept up Shaw's face. She really didn't like giving in, but she couldn't pass up an opportunity to bang the Texas out of Root. She loved the accent, it felt like she was corrupting Root, turning a sweet southern girl into a deviant. Oh, the good times. Looks like Christmas might be coming early for Shaw.

* * *

"Turns out 'Cuz' was moving in on Jerome's woman, and he found that grounds for revenge. But...can't say's I wouldn't do the same if someone tried to steal you from me." Root smiled, retreating into the back alleyways with Sameen. Police sirens illuminating the surrounding blocks behind them.

"Shaw, who's Luke Cage?"

Sameen raised an eyebrow.

"Jerome was convinced, that if guns started blazing, Luke Cage would have his back."

"Root, seriously make use of that Netflix subscription. Luke Cage is a superhero. A smooth black man endowed with super strength, bulletproof skin." She took note of Root's lost puppy dog expression. "He's not real."

"No, I know Sam" Root assured. "Jerome and 'Cuz' were arguing about it when the police put him in the back of the cruiser. Then they proceeded to argue back and fourth about the legitimacy of Cage's existence, mixed in with colorful slang."

Shaw laughed. "I love the hood." Changing the subject, the Persian firecracker reminds Root of the deals made earlier in the day. "Root, we're getting pizza, and chlorinate the hottub. 'S gonna be a long night."

Chlorinate isn't a word, but Shaw didn't care.

* * *

Root guides the tip of the dildo into Shaw, a guttural grunt escaping her as Root edges it further into her ass. Sameen's knuckles turn white gripping the edge of the hot tub, while she clenches around the dildo as Root sets a slow pace.

"Fuck, oh fuck, Christ." Sameen grunted.

Root feels Shaw smile despite her hand gripping Sameen's face, fingers shoved in her mouth as she rocks into her. "You know", Root whispered in her ear, "Your blasphemy only makes this hotter." Sameen's mouth curled up into a smile around Root's fingers, letting out an approving grunt.

This is one of their favorite positions. Root giving Shaw anal, while one of the jets works wonders on her pussy.

Sameen arches herself backwards, giving Root the signal to thrust at full power. Root squeezes Shaw's nipple with her free hand as she rides out orgasm number one. She tastes copper as she bites down on Root's finger, a little too much. Not that it really bothered either one of them.

"More", Shaw pleaded, "that was only a warm up".

Shaw's beautiful body was overtaken by a red hue, blotches forming all over.

"Yes ma'am"

Root regretted not putting a mirror up so the two of them could watch themselves come undone and debauch themselves after a round of really rough dirty sex. She missed this, terribly. Since her return from Samaritan Root refrained from keeping the sexytimes too rough. Despite Sameen's protests, she knew deep down Root was right, tender would have to suffice until Shaw relearned her body and her trauma was kept at bay. Only in the past month or were they finally able to get back into the type of rough and tumble that would make Pinhead and the cenobites blush.

Sameen would be perfectly content dying in this moment, with a smile on her face as she cums harder then she has since her teenage years. Those jets really were her favorite, and she'd never be able to pay off the money Root has spent on cleaner. Their fluids were becoming a permanent presence in that divine contraption. The second orgasm sends a ripple through her body. Her toenails scrape the bottom of the hot tub and her knees start to wobble. Shaw contemplated murdering whomever necessary, to see fit that the engineer of that particular tub received the Nobel prize!

"How ya feelin, Indigo?" Root goaded.

"Mmm Right n-now I wish we had a m-m-mirror."

"You know I was just thinking the same thing." Then the unexpected occurs, Root pulls out. "But you know what else I was thinking?"

"What?"

"You're gonna wear that shirt I bought you, so we can match."

"Not happening Root", she dared.

The hacker slides back into Sameen, working her up, edging her, then just as Sameen's close. Pulls out yet again. "You don't get to cum, until you agree."

"Root, no please, I need to cum." Shaw pants.

The edging resumes back ad fourth, Root winds Shaw up, keeping her on a Razor's edge. Back and fourth, over and over again.

"Fine, Root. Fine, I'll wear the goddamn shirt." Shaw growled in desperation, "just please...don't stop."

Root grips both of Sameen's shoulders, digging her nails into the soft skin, vigorously pounding her.

"Root, Root", Shaw shudders. She can feel her throat getting tight, her muscles tense as her whole body constricts. Root pumps in and out, in and out, the thick dildo pressing deeper inside Shaw, making those muscles feel raw. The intensity of the jets, striking her pussy, driving her over the edge.

Sameen lets out a soft whine, as she comes hard a third time. Her legs give way and she's ready to collapse. Root pulls out, quickly grabbing onto her beautiful girl, kissing her neck as she guides Sameen into a sitting position.

All of Sameen's words have been fucked away, as she sits, blotchy, hair mussed and sated in the hot tub, totally blissed out. A huge smile crawls across her face. She can't not return the favor for Root, as soon as she regains her energy. Plus Root had yet to make good on her promise to let Shaw corrupt her out of her sweet southern accent.


	3. Chapter 3: The Calm Before The Storm

Summary:

Numbers as usual.  
Oded shows off, although not without goading from Root.  
Root stumbles across a shocking revelation from her past.

Also fun fact: I based the character of Oded off of the great character actor Oded Fehr.

* * *

Rhythmic footsteps, four of them, practically on top of each other descending down the cold stone flight of stairs capture the attention of Oded Shaw. The older Shaw's eyes roll upward, taking notice of the sound of the footsteps. One's in fluid motion, the other set start and stop. His head bobs to the side with his mouth slightly moving as if he was analyzing something in his mind. Laying down his copy of the New York times the Black haired Persian man eyes the glass board, not even a few yards away from his chair. Smiling wide at the relfection, as Sameen Shaw and Root descend down the steps wearing _matching_ dark brown "House Targaryen" _Game of Thrones tee shirts_. Also taking notice of the fact that Sameen has a slight stagger as she strolls across the tile floor.

Oded Shaw smirks. Making a _whhhh-chhh_ whip cracking sound loud enough for his cousin and Root to hear as he picks his copy of the New York Times back up, diving into where he left off.

"You know, just because we're family doesn't mean I won't hurt you."

Root continues staring at her girlfriend as she strolls over to a desk, laying her equipment down.

"True, but you're in too good of a mood Sam." Oded blandly remarked.

"I'm never in a good mood."

"Root begs to differ. Why else would you be wearing that shirt?"

Sameen's becoming annoyed. "I'm wearing it because I'm not wasteful. Coincidentally she just happened to wear hers on the same day as me."

"So it had nothing to do with last night?" Oded remarked still buried in his newspaper with his feet propped up on a desk.

Root perks her head up. Curiosity has gotten the best of her now. Every time she's around Oded, she can't help but sense a sort of omniscience from him. Even though he's one of the most laid back and friendliest people she knows, it still felt strange at times.

"How do you know?" Root gazed in his direction.

Oded slightly turns the page of his paper, before Root continues.

"Please, I really am curious. How do you always know these things. You haven't even looked at us once."

Shaking her head Sameen smirks. "Remember that conversation we had a while back Root, about how his intellect almost borders on superhuman. You're going to lose this one Root." Shaw secretly hopes for that outcome. A little payback for Root having her at her mercy the night before.

"You really wanna know?" Oded casually inquired.

"Thrall me with your acumen." Root smiled as she gave her best Hannibal Lecter quote.

"That movie, you've seen." Sameen shot back

"Everyone's seen Silence of The Lambs, Sweetie." Turning back to Oded Shaw, Root resumes her challenge. "Go on."

The Persian man folds his newspaper, gently setting it down on the desk. Smiling he swivels in his chair, facing both women. "Well...", he began with a smile. "Judging by the way the both of you came down the steps, one can infer sexual congress occurred last night. You see two sets of footsteps came down the stairs first. Sameen's in a rigid normal pace, and _yours-"_ Oded turns his attention to Root, "were more methodical."

Catching his breath he continues. "The way your footsteps started and stopped infers you were in fact distracted, as you both strolled across the room I caught a brief glimpse of your reflections. Root, you were staring at Sam's ass."

"Well...I mean I always do that."

"Yes, but you were admiring your work. You do have a bit of an ego. How do I know this? Because earlier in the morning you both went your separate ways due to your weekend arrangement being over. Meaning Sam went back to her place. Leaving you with a longing, no a _yearning_ to admire your work. Most likely you waited around the corner of the street for her to approach then you causally joined her for a brief walk into the building. You couldn't help but admire your work from last night, causing your cascade of footsteps to repeatedly halt. The smirk on your face followed by Sameen wearing a Game of Thrones T-shirt, can be nothing but proof positive. You convinced her to wear the shirt last night amidst the throws of passion."

The quirky chipper hacker stared in awe, finding herself at a rare loss of words. Oded really was a detective above everything else.

Sameen relished in the rare defeat, although it's not really a defeat. "I told you."

"Odie, you really gathered all that info all from the sounds of our footsteps?"

"Yes...and probability my dear Samantha. You and Sameen are always getting it on, its a huge probability that you both were intimate regardless. Plus...the groggy look in Sam's eyes, telltale sign of a chlorine sleep. Chlorine tends to make a person groggy, which leads to a groggy night's sleep, which leaves your eyes a little glazed over."

"So...we have three numbers." Root brushed it off, walking over to the board, carefully battling the damn scotch tape holder as she tapes three pictures on the board. "Bank Robbery, Mob war in Newark, and a hijacking.

"Mob war." Oded claimed.

 _Whomever foils the back robbery will need to use a sniper rifle_ The machine stated with unusual melancholy.

"You feeling ok, twin?"

 _I'll be fine...one of my...assests in France was killed today_

"I'm sorry sweetie."

"Well now that we got that outta the way I am taking my sniper rifle." Shaw could barely contain her excitement.

"Which leaves me with the hijacking?"

 _Root, you'll need to make your way to Mercy General. Ambassador Thorn's helicopter is planning to be hijacked by radicals_

The three assets slip their earpieces in, load up on their guns, and take off in their separate ways. Root on the other hand was uneasy. The hacker sensed that something was up with the Machine. The Machine, they learned from it's predecessor had the ability to be dishonest, but they chalked that up to the greater good. This felt different, Root sensed that The Machine was hiding something.

* * *

Feeling the pressure from the grime as her knees begin to ache, the Persian firecracker refuses to break. Staring through the scope of her Remington, she fights off the boredom and slight hunger slowly beginning to overtake her. It was a clever move, taking refuge up on a roof across the street. Strolling into the bank guns blazing was incredibly reckless. The element of surprise was a tremendous advantage.

 _ninety seconds sameen, get ready_ The Machine droned in her ear with an unusual melancholy. Something had to be troubling it. Shaw had wondered, but there were bigger fish to fry at the moment.

Sameen could barely contain her delight. "You know, its not often I get to shatter a kneecap with a high powered rifle. I wonder if Lee Harvey Oswald, felt this way?"

Her focus sharpens.

Through the scope Shaw notices the getaway car, a jet black van arrive at a screeching halt. Two men dash out of the upscale bank.

Pointing their guns at the hostages, both robbers frantically dash towards their getaway van. Instantly they take notice of their loot crashing towards they ground, before the scorching burn forces them to kiss the concrete. Blood pooled in their mouth before they finally heard two loud pops off in the distance. However the matter was irrelevant, their vision was blurring, as they writhed in pain.

Flicking her earpiece, the Persian phones her favorite NYPD sergeant. "Lionel, put that Twinkie down, there's a foiled bank robbery on 3rd and 43."

"Jesus Christ Tiny, what did you do?" The Sergeant heaved a sigh. " 'Sides I already got two black and whites en route anyway."

"Getting better at this in your old age, huh? Anyway, haven't seen ya in a while. Just figured I'd leave you a present." The ex agent ended the call. Descending down the stairs of the building with a smile on her face.

* * *

Strutting down the halls of Mercy General, to the faint sounds of heart monitors and muffled televisions. FBI agent Augusta King made her way through the hallways. Humming the tune of the song _Breathless by The Corrs_ , Root smiled thinking about Sameen. It upset her that she had to switch out of her Game of Thrones shirt, into FBI attire, but as soon as the mission was over she planned on changing back into it.

They'd come a long way, though Sameen will never admit it, the both of them are good for each other. The gears in Root's mind turned as she planned out their next weekend together. The hacker, contemplated waking up a little early, surprising her love with a nice hearty home cooked breakfast. The great American breakfasr: Eggs, bacon, sausage, hashbrowns, toast, and milk or in some parts of the country Orange juice would suffice. The notion sent Root's heart into a tizzy. She could not wait to share a meal with Sameen.

Approaching the waiting room on the seventh floor, Agent King's eyes couldn't help but wander. Observing the few people sprawled out in the waiting room buried in their phones and tablets, waiting for the time to pass.

Root glanced up at the television mounted on the wall. The news was on, the story caught her eye. As the woman read the ticker all she could catch was the photo of a young boy, followed by the caption that he had died. Something in Root's psyche raised a red flag. The boy bared a vague resemblance to someone she swore she'd encountered in her travels. Allowing her curiosity to get the best of her the woman diverted her full attention to the television.

Within seconds the feed cut out on the screen. The machine quickly buzzed in Root's ear.

 _Helipad, hurry Root_

"Right."

Root picked up the pace, transitioning into a powerwalk across the skywalk until she approached the doorway directly leading to the helipad. Her brown eyes quickly lock onto the sight of the incapacitated hospital security guard. She's too late!

Quickly reaching for her waist, the fake agent burst out the door, gun drawn on the terror cell intercepting the helicopter.

 _Eight o'clock_

Root immediately fired a shot, kneecapping the pilot. The shots attracted the attention of the other two terrorists.

The slimmer more muscular one, unleashed a barrage from his AK-47. Causing Root to lunge for cover behind an A/C unit.

The air conditioning unit will only withstand a few more bullets.

 _Shoot the chopper blades. It'll cause a ricochet in five...four...three...two...one_

Root follows the machine's instructions. Unloading a single shot from her USP, the bullet ricochets off the propeller blade, incapacitating the second gunman.

The rest would be easy. All the perky psycho had to do was wait out the other gunman. Eventually he'd reload, then she could make the shot, save the ambassador, and make it back in one piece.

And that she did.

The last gunman, stumbled over. Clutching his knee for dear life.

The hospital doors slammed open, with police and federal agents swarming the scene. Root held out her badge, as she caught her breath. Two kind agents helping her to her feet.

* * *

Sameen Shaw hoisted her bag over her shoulders, as she slammed the locker shut. The echo spread through the quiet subway station. Alerted to a clacking of high heels, the Persian woman looked up.

"How'd it go."

"Little messy, but I saved the ambassador. Turns out the terror cell was planning on holding him hostage." Root grabs her laptop. Slipping it into her satchel. Root smiled at her girlfriend. Both of them on their way out. "So...stay safe Sam." Root said as they stepped outside preparing to leave in opposite directions.

"You too Root." Sameen proceeded to walk away, as did Root. But on an impulse the short Persian woman turned around. "Wait Root."

Root turned back around.

"Hey umm...the matching shirt thing. I uh I actually didn't hate it. It was actually kind of nice." She smiled glancing at both of their House Targaryen shirts. Without another word, Sameen Shaw resumed her foot traffic in the opposite direction. Leaving, going back to her loft.

Root followed suit to her own apartment. Grinning from ear to ear. Her whole day was made.

* * *

A pointy nose belonging to a certain reformed killer for hire, fluttered in delight as she inhaled the scent of her fresh glass of Pinot Noir. Smiling Root pulled up her computer chair. Propping herself down in the seat. Teasing a sip of the exquisite red wine, she opens up her laptop.

Her whole evening was planned out: She'd look through to see what movies were playing, maybe look up a few restaurants. Her date night was coming up in two and a half weeks, after all. Then she'd filter money through her offshore accounts, followed by a nice soothing bath later on.

Glancing at the thread of news feeds as her homepage loaded, the hacker's attention was diverted to the same story she saw earlier in the day, before the hospital television mysteriously cut out. Scanning the article, she caught a quick glance of the little boy's name. Caleb Reynolds.

In an instant her wifi feed cut out.

"Sweetie.." she began in a stern tone while staring at her laptop camera, "What are you hiding?"

 _Root, Please don't_

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it!"

 _I'm begging you, it is for you're own good. I've determined with 97.8 % likelihood that, the news will not benefit you._

Rolling her eyes, biting her lip, the stubborn woman proceeds to apply her expect coding skills, overriding the block.

 _Caleb Reynolds, 13 years old; Detroit Michigan; Died in a coma today; suffered a gunshot wound._ Root glossed over the details in her mind

"Why didn't his number come up?"

The Machine was silent.

"Okay, drop the other shoe now."

 _Root, he was shot six years ago. He just died from residual effects of a gunshot wound today._

Root took a nervous sip of her wine glass. _I was in Detroit six years ago...no this cant be related._

Frantically sipping her wine, she scrolled through more of the details.

 _His Father ,Marcus Reynolds..._ Root stopped reading immediately. Her eyes widen, panic sets in. The machine kills her internet connection immediately.

 _I'm begging you. No more_

Staying true to form, numerous feelings flooded Root's brain at once.

"S-six years ago I was in Detroit." Her breathing almost stopped as she looked at her webcam almost pleading that what she's thinking about isn't the case. "I had a contract. Marcus Reynolds...he was going to file a massive lawsuit against an automobile company, they wanted the problem eliminated"

 _You broke into his home, he panicked, ran into the kitchen. Where you fired several shots. Missing. Until you finally got him._

"The Bullet", she frantically panicked, her eyes widening with grief and horror, the kind she hadn't felt since the night of the stock exchange. "The bullet that killed Caleb Reynolds! What was it?!"

Root, please don't

"Tell me!"

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, the machine, relayed the information to the distraught woman. Gone was the lilt and the perky inflection of it's voice.

 _Glock 17 round. A stray bullet. Fired into the pantry closet. Where seven year old Caleb Reynolds was hiding_

Time slowed down in the following few seconds. After what seemed like an ungodly eternity the glass of Red wine finally shattered into dozens of pieces all over the floor. Staining it. Followed by the immediate crashing of one of the most expensive laptops money could, buy, as it was hurled against the wall. Adding to the shards of glass on the floor. An ear shattering scream haunted the entire room.


	4. Chapter 4: I Need To Hurt

A/n: Some of this will delve into Root's killer for hire days, and reveal some cruel and borderline sadistic things Root did.

*Root is hard to write, so I hope I did her justice. This is by far the hardest chapter to write.

*Any tips, advice, or constructive criticism is always welcome

* * *

Zipping along the elevated railway, right on schedule, the 9:30 train catches the bright beam of morning sunlight. Sending a warm reflection through the panes of glass, highlighting an easel-Shaw swore that she'd paint someday, a new suede couch Root kept insisting she buy which Shaw finally did and didn't end up hating it because they could watch movies when Root wanted to crash at her place, and a poster from the movie Her, which Root would swear was based on her life and was adamant about taking legal action, an Order of Lenin medal perched on a bedside lamp before finally casting a quick beam on a sleeping thirty four year old black haired woman.

Laying on her side, the side facing her doorway, dark gray tank top drenched in a little sweat. Sameen stirred under the ray of light.

Slowly lifting her eyes for a split second, her hand wandered instinctively. Feeling the other side of the bed, only to be greeted by the crinkling of empty cool sheets. Coming to and having realized her impulse and what day it was, the shorter woman shifts her position ever so slightly. She'd fallen into this habit for about a year now.

Mere seconds after closing her brown eyes, Sameen found herself jarred awake by a vigorous rattling on her nightstand. Her smartphone lit up. Shaw shook her head into her warm pillow.

Sameen groaned. "Put 't on speaker."

"Sameen..." A hesitant, cautious, but familliar voice filled the room. Shaw had speakers installed. Hell, who says you can't be a little lazy when you have an ASI for an ally. She could answer her phone, or have music blast anywhere in her home, although not that she indulged in those luxuries often. Hell she could ever ask questions or talk out loud in a vast empty room.

Shaw rolled over on her back. "Mmmmph whaaaaat?"

"It's Oded. You need to come down here. We've been _locked_ out of the system."

 _Locked out?_ Sameen flung the covers off herself at the urgency in her cousin's voice. Within two minutes the warrior stumbled out the door of her loft, rubbing her eyes.

* * *

 _Ba-dump_ followed as the Persian warrior stepped onto the subway car. Making a straight bee line over to her bewildered cousin leaning over the computer terminals. Sameen's dreary eyes watered upon bombardment of fluorescent lighting

"Can't you do that cyber-fu thing and override the block?"

Shaw's jaw clenched. Parking her compact self behind her cousin, watching him engage in a coding pissing contest. Man vs Machine, the age old battle.

"Do you think I'm just programming a souped up version of pinball over here"

Sameen rolled her eyes at the sarcasm.

Oded pounded the keyboard into oblivion. His unnerving gaze never broke until in the blink of an eye the older Shaw, by three years, extended his long arm out. Using his other hand to dance on the apposing keyboard. Sameen shifted her gaze back and fourth between the two laptops, blinking every few seconds so not to be hypnotized by the fluttering black code screens.

"So...the machine's been _hacked?_

Oded continues dominating both laptops.

"Oded!" Sameen growled

"The numbers, they've been blocked. Yet everything else is normal. Every time I come close to overriding it..." Oded pauses quickly focusing his attention to the second computer to apply a quick counter attack. "Someone neutralizes it."

"Someone?"

"mmmhmm. It's not the machine. As soon as there's a lull, I can track the IP."

Sameen Shaw steps back, taking a few steps backwards. Pinching the bridge of her nose with an annoyed sigh. Shaw flicked her earpiece.

"I'm calling Root."

"Tried it. No answer, that's why I called you." He lamented as his cousin received the same simultaneous action.

The ghastly awkward silence that followed caused Oded Shaw to quickly glance over at Sameen, maintaining an eye on the computers in his peripherals. The man knew the look too well.

Worry.

"Is she out working the relevant numbers?

Sameen murmured. "No. We leave that up to the London team. She would have messaged me if it was an out of town assignment."

Even thought the definition of insanity is trying the same thing over and over expecting a different result to yield, it did not deter the short Persian woman. After the third call ended in no answer. She flung her arm down to her side. Clenching her jaw, gritting her teeth, the angry woman bolted off the subway car.

Shaw snarled at the camera in the rafter. "Something you wanna _fess_ up to?" Then adding a little extra venom _"NOW!"_

 _"Shaw..."_ The Machine rattled in a cold inflection, which was not unnoticed by the occupants of the subway station. Something was off when evil twin only addressed the lady as Shaw. _"She's ok. She's working the numbers."_

"You're hiding something, and you sure as hell better tell me what it is."

...

 _My...research has indicated...it's best not to take sides or betray confidence in personal matters..._

Never blinking once. Sameen was fuming her fists clenched as she ground her teeth. "What...personal...matters?!"

 _Root...is working through a few issues_

 _"_ Issues? What issues might that be, SIRI?"

The intercoms immediately cut to static. The blinking light on the cameras cut off.

 _Ba Ba Badump_ Sameen dashed back onto the subway car.

Oded takes the words out of her mouth. "Don't worry. I'm looking."

"Well look _harder_! You're the secret genius this should be second nature to you."

"Sam has more experience than I. I've rarely ever done this. I'm only winging this. This coding is just common sense. Hands down she beats me in experience."

 _Winging it?_ Sam Shaw shook her head. A pissed off chuckle escapes.

"And you didn't do any of this in the CIA?"

"Rarely. Mostly investigative work. Up until I joined the team I'd only ever done this once or twice."

Running her tongue across her teeth the former ISA agent mulled over the events of the previous day in her mind, searching for something, anything that could triggered this. Shaw replayed their last conversation in her mind: she didn't hate the matching shirts thing, Root smiled, then they went their separate ways. _Nothing._

She ran through the sniper work she did, then back to their assignments, wait a minute...

The thought finally hit Sameen. In an instant she recollected The Machine's unusual melancholy, she'd suspected something had been up even over the course of their conversation on the rooftop. The Machine knew something, something Root found out. Something fishy.

The petite Persian turned back around. "Just...stop. You won't find her."

Oded glanced up at his younger cousin. He needed to know if she was sure. Yes she was.

"The police..." Sameen started, having herself a Eureka moment. "Surely someone will call the police. I follow the trail, eventually I find bird woman."

"Yeah but average response time is 10-15 minutes. Factor in God Mode, and it's a wild goose chase."

 _Fuck._ Shaw leaned her head back, rolling her eyes. Before another idea pops into her mind. "Police Scanner", she shot back. "I follow the calls, it'll close the gap. She cant be everywhere. Eventually she'll need to rest. I'll wait for a major crime, eventually the right one will come along after she's exhausted she'll slow down, and I'll finally catch up to her."

* * *

"Well it was either this or I threaten to kill someone. You wanna volunteer? Actually scratch that. She'll see your number and realize it's a trap." The thirty four year old groaned at the scene of the crime.

The Persian woman found herself too late as the police wrapped up the crime scene in Little Italy. Apparently Stuart Bishop found himself in need of cash so the fool took it upon himself to commit armed robbery in the small neighborhood. Sameen had been too late.

Even tailing the police scanner failed to yield results. This was the fourth number. That meant two things.

First Root was working them non stop without any rest.

Second, she's wounded. Shaw, by sheer stroke of luck managed to beat the police to the second crime scene in midtown, only two discover two sets of blood. She deduced one of them had to be Root's.

Slight panic mixed with anger was beginning to set in. What could have gotten into Root? Why was the machine locking them out from receiving numbers? What personal issues was The Machine referring to? All these things turned in Sameen's mind. She realized something had to be up, something terrible has happened to Root, and she's being stupid and selfish by not including her friends. Oded she could maybe understand being kept out of the loop, but her? Root was her best friend.

"Look's like Bishop was the perpetrator this time. Sam, listen, maybe you should come back to the subway. Take a breather for a while."

"No."

Oded cautioned over comms. _"Sameen."_

 _Bishop._ The number started the gears in Sameen's mind. She was formulating a plan. Part of her really didn't want to do this, it was kind of a bitch move, but at this point her options were running low. Root would forgive her in time.

"Oded, listen to me. I need you to run a search." She pinched the bridge of her nose as she looked down at the ground, perhaps out of some deep seated regret.

"I'm listening."

"Search for Hanna Frey, Bishop Texas. 1991."

Back in the dim bleak subway headquarters, the cousin of one of Earth's greatest heroes, ran the search as requested of him.

"Not much on her. She disappeared in 91. Was murdered by Trent Russell, her body was finally found a few years ago. Sameen, what's going on?"

Leaning back against a brick wall in an alleyway, the beautiful former ISA agent glances upward, blowing the hair out of her eyes before replying. She thought back to the nights in bed, their confessional time. A long while ago Root confided in Shaw about Hanna, how her murder was basically the catalyst for her fall to the dark side. Sameen knew Hanna was a sensitive subject with Root. Sometimes Root would confide in her that Hanna would visit her in her dreams.

"She...was someone very close to Root. When they were kids." Shaw inhales deeply, knowing that what she's about to do is wrong. "What're the names of Hanna's parents?"

Oded Shaw scans the contents of the old Corpus Christi news article. "Brian and Sally Frey." His curiosity piqued. "Why Sam, what are you _planning_...?"

As unfeeling as she was for someone afflicted with an Axis II personality disorder, Sameen Shaw still possessed trust issues. That's why she was never big on betrayals, but in the past couple years, she met some people, some great people. Those people taught her the value of human life. This, would have to be a necessary evil.

"Oded, run a search for anyone named Sally or Brian Frey in Manhattan. Their names don't have to be spelled the exact same way, but similar enough. "

The Persian man did as instructed. Within close to sixty seconds the search yielded one result: Sally FRAY, thirty five, a resident of Tribeca. The man, was beginning to piece together what his younger cousin might be planning. He didn't like it, but working together with a team requires inherent trust. So even with his reservations, the ex SEAL/CIA agent decided to put his faith into Sameen. Trusting she will not take this too far.

Oded relayed the information to his cousin. Giving her Sally Fray's address.

Sameen composed herself. Slowly she walked out of the dark alley onto the main streets. Traversing a route to Tribeca.

"Apply those cyber skills, find a low rent hit man. Move some money around, and put a hit out on Sally Fray."

"Will you get there in time?" Oded cautiously wondered.

"Yeah."

Really, really reluctant to do this, the older Shaw allowed several deep breaths. _Trust. Trust. Trust._

Ten minutes was all it took for him to fulfill the order.

"What if The Machine warns her of the setup?"

"If Big Sis is really neutral in this fight-or whatever the hell this even is, then it's about fifty fifty." Sameen murmured.

"Not good odds."

"I've seen miracles happen with less." Shaw flicked off her earpiece as she commandeered a stolen vehicle. En route to Tribeca, to Sally Frey's residence, she fled. Hoping this plan would work. It had to work.

* * *

 ** _Tribeca- The residence of Sally Fray_**

It was a little past 7 pm before the plan finally went into effect. Darkness was setting in quickly.

All that was left was the hope that Root would take the bait. The Perky Hacker, who at this moment was grating on the last nerve of a Persian sociopath, would be walking into a trap.

Nonetheless, Sameen Shaw remained hidden a safe distance away fro Sally Fray's apartment. Brandishing her USP Compact and screwing on the silencer, she prepared for a gunfight. Root is the most important person in the world to her, the one person who she cares about more than anyone else. Sure Sameen cared about a few others, but this particular lunatic she cared about above all others. The only person who could make her _feel._

Shaw would not let Root walk into this without backup. She will always be there to protect Root. Shaw does the protecting.

From out of the corner of her eye, Shaw notices the contract killer, encroach on the building. The man looked to be in his thirties, well built. He had the ex con look and feel to him. Shaw could sniff out the apathy in him as well. That man would kill without guilt or remorse, much like she could.

The killer bursts through the main entrance of the apartment building.

Sameen breathes a sigh of relief as a suburban comes to a screeching halt outside the building not five seconds later. Nearly falling out of the vehicle, Root staggers through the entrance of the building. Under the streetlight Sameen took immediate notice of Root's battered form.

She hurried in a few seconds after Root.

Psycho ex con jimmied the lock on Sally Fray's not so wooden door. They sent a grown man to do this job, Shaw observed. Somebody really wanted that $50,000

Sally Fray let out a brief ear shattering scream, dropping her porcelain bowl of spaghettio's. Staining the dusty hardwood floor, as the assailant burst right inside.

Immediately the contract killer opens fire, getting off one shot. Thankfully Sally Fray had enough sense to keep moving. It is harder to shoot a moving target after all. Sally makes a dash for her bedroom. The killer follows

Root limps through the apartment doorway. One hand on her gun, the other instinctively cupping onto her blood soaked leg. Her hair was disheveled, she had a black eye, and lack of sleep was obvious.

Sameen stealthed right behind her...partner/girlfriend/best friend? Her best friend. Shaw stood right outside the door frame, her trigger finger itching madly. Watching Root like a hawk as her best friend fires off one shot. Destroying the killer's knees.

"Call the police." Root strained out loud. Making sure Sally could hear.

Limping over to the perpetrator Root smiled. Gun trained on him. "Kick over your weapon, and I'll see to it that you don't live out the rest of your days a quadriplegic."

The man did as instructed. Root cuffed him.

"Augusta King, FBI!" Root yelled. "I was in the neighborhood and saw everything. You can come out now."

Sameen lowered her gun from the entrance of the doorway, allowing herself a quick glance as Root's back was still turned to her. Assessing that the situation was contained.

Snaking her way down the hallway. Reptilian in her movement, Sameen retreated to an area where she could pop out and confront Root.

Sally Fray emerged from her bedroom, palming a knife. To say she was scared would be an understatement. Once she saw the fake FBI badge, her fear eased a little.

"W-what h-happened t-t-to you?" Sally asked Root. Taking in the FBI agent's disheveled appearance.

"Well...I'm not sure if you heard about it, but last night Ambassador Thorn's helicopter was almost hijacked at Mercy General." Root forced out, panting and sweating, while trying her damnedest not to give into exhaustion. "Four hours ago, a tip came through, that some of the perpetrators, who funded it, were hiding out in this neighborhood. A chase broke out and...". Root strains through gritted teeth, trying to catch her breath. "And we engaged, and well you know what long story short me and two other agents were chasing them when I saw your home invasion, I told the others to continue while I helped you out."

"Wow, oh-oh wow. Oh my god, you poor thing. Thank you. Yeah I saw that on the news last night. I was horrified, my sister works up there. Crazy bitch was scared to death, said there was a shootout on the rooftop and everything. Hold on a minute..." Sally Fray bolts back into her bedroom. Root vaguely hears the rooting around of some bottles rattling. Seconds later Ms. Fray re-emerges with a couple Vicodin. "You poor thing here you go, it'll help with your leg."

"I really shouldn't but thank you anyway. Listen I really, really have to re-convene with my superiors." Root said

"Oh yeah. No problem, thanks again."

Down the hall Sameen waited around the corner. _What the hell could be taking so long._ The angry impatient goddess wondered.

Limping towards the doorway, Root turned around. Mustering her best faux endearing smile she said "The police will be here in two minutes."

Skating down the cold stone step of the apartment building Root is caught off guard by a familiar monotone.

"So...you ready to tell me what the hell's gotten into you?"

Root stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly she turned around.

 _Sameen._

Shaw could only interpret Root's stare as a sort of "I don't want you to see me like this" kind of stare.

The Perky hacker bit her lips. She wanted, desperately to come clean. To confide in her love. Holding back the tears she turned back around. Picking up the pace towards the car.

"Root."

The taller woman kept walking, hyperventilating. Losing the battle to hold back tears.

Sameen snarled. " _Root_ , what the _Hell_ is going on? What happened?" Shaw picks up her pace chasing her, but it's to late.

Root flings herself in the car. Flooring it.

Like a fool Sameen kicks over the closest solid object. A defenseless aluminum garbage can. "God dammit." She growled.

* * *

 ** _Subway Headquarters-Chinatown_**

Six times Sameen Shaw cleaned out all of her guns. Over and over. It was well past midnight by that point. Shaw had assured Oded he could leave, but like the caring cousin he is, he stuck around. After hours of awkward silence, bouncing back between watching Sameen obsessively clean out her guns, pace around the subway only to stop and stare at the bedroom for several minutes, before finally repeating the chain of events; Mr. Shaw propped his feet up on a desk. Alllowing himself to doze off.

In the midst of kissing and baby talking to Bear, something which by the way Sameen will deny as she doesn't baby talk. The X-Files theme blasted in Shaw's pocket. Startling her for a second.

Diverting her attention away from the Belgian Malinois, the former spy reaches into her pocket. Lazily whipping her phone out.

It was a text from Root!

Root: My place. Now

* * *

 ** _Greenwich Village- Root's apartment. 1:15 am_**

All set to shred Root a new asshole, no not in the sexual manner, Shaw won't be letting Root have any action for at least two weeks. Shaw jams her key into the lock of Root's apartment. Lunging into her girlfriend's lavish apartment. Root's apartment was quite spacious. Upon entry a person is greeted with a massive living area with a huge kitchen and island off in the far left, if they were to turn to their right they would find a long hallway that T'd off at the end. With a master bedroom on the left, and a secondary room on the right. A spare bathroom existed before the hall T'd off. All in all the place was right over eighteen hundred square feet

Sameen's anger transitioned into horror upon stepping through the entryway. Pools of glass littered the floor everywhere. Crunching under her feet she followed the trails of shards. Shaw made her way into the living room. The television, the big beautiful 70 inch television had been completely bashed in.

At a seconds notice Sameen assessed the carnage: Microwave glass shattered, balcony glass shattered, several laptops lay smoldering and bashed, porcelain plates completely busted, the blender had been hurled at the wall leaving a hole in it, Dozens of glasses lie obliterated. Everything with a reflective surface had been thoroughly, no viciously destroyed. The hot tub, well the hot tub was fine, and Shaw felt a moments relief.

A haunting bright glow from Root's bedroom captured her attention. She makes her way past the coffee table, almost bumping her knee against it. Her attention being diverted by the pills strewn across it. Shaw recognized the pills immediately from her college days. _Amphetamines_ , also known as Speed.

Panic swelled up inside Sameen as she found herself cautiously heading down the hall. Alarmed by the glass graveyard she was defiling, alarmed because as she approached the guest bathroom she found the mirror completely shattered, with a dark red hue staining it.

Blood.

Sameen picked up her pace, until she finally reached Root's bedroom.

Relief temporarily washed through Sameen as she observed Root. Sitting. Almost catatonically in a small chair transfixed on a blank light projected onto her wall. Her eyes drift ever so slightly, just enough to acknowledge the other woman's presence.

Now that Root is well not dead, the felling of relief is pushed back down by Sameen. Clenching her jaw and gritting her teeth she strolls right up to Root in full blown bitch mode, ready to pounce.

"Now _you_ are going to tell me what the hell is going on with you. And you're going to tell me the truth Root because we don't lie to each other!" Sameen snarled. "What the fuck? You cant- you can't just pull this kind of shit Root. I worry..." Root interrupts her

"I killed a kid Shaw."

"W-what?"

"I killed a kid, Shaw."

A haunting silence filled the dark depressing room. A room only illuminated by the bright projector screen.

Several words fell short of the Persian sociopath's brain. No matter what her brain processed the words fell short of her mouth rendering her speechless. A rare occurrence with her. She couldn't help but wonder if she was in a weird dream. The surreal lighting the ominous tension, it wouldn't be implausible

Finally able to string a sentence together Shaw breaks the tension. "Why didn't his number come up?" Root had to be mistaken, and for that exact reason. Shaw concocted in her mind.

"He died from a residual gunshot wound. A wound he suffered from six years ago."

Sameen stammered. "Root, w-what, this cant, what the hell are you talking about?"

Without any prompting a news article appeared via projector on the wall.

Sameen reads it over in her mind. _Caleb Reynolds, thirteen died today from residual effects of a gunshot wound, shot six years ago, along with his fathe Marcus Reynolds, Detroit, Caleb never woke from the coma,..._

"Six years ago, I had a contract in Detroit. A major auto manufacturer was facing a major lawsuit headed up by Marcus Reynolds." Root's tone was cold, barely diffrering in inflection. She continued. "They wanted the treat eliminated. I broke into his home. He saw me, and ran. I shot at him. I fired several shots until I finally got him in the kitchen. Yesterday, I learned a stray bullet, one that I fired into the pantry, hit his seven year old son Caleb."

Sameen Shaw looked down at the floor for several seconds. This was serious. Out of all the bad things she did in her past, she would never hurt a child. Although she was certainly capable of doing so without regret.

And for all the evil things Root did in her past, Sameen knew that Root would never intentionally hurt a child either. Still that didn't make the situation easier. Her personality disorder only makes matters worse. Shaw can't remedy the situation, of which she feels nothing for. God she wished she could be normal sometimes. A kid died, because of Root , and she cannot be the support system Root needs.

"You were a different person back then."

For a minute Shaw wondered if Root had even heard her.

"I saw Hanna last night."

 _Fuck_. Shaw realized this isn't going to be good. Root won't be over this for a while. Not even sex would cure this. When she couldn't be the support for Root when she was in Eeyore mode, Shaw usually shared details about her private life, or made up for what she couldn't give emotionally with physical contact.

Stone faced, yet unsure of what to say Sameen lumbers past Root. Sitting in the feeble chair from a distance the taller woman could still be mistaken as catatonic. Root was still a newbie at the feeling of guilt. Not that she was incapable of it, it seeped out at times, such as her chance encounter with Cyrus Wells, or the stock exchange incident. Taking all this into consideration, Sameen stops at the foot of Root's bed, their bed. Clutching a handful of the silk sheets, silk sheets that she really liked and helped ick out at Bed Bath, and Beyond; Sam Shaw rips a decent ribbon.

"I really, really tried to put this out of mind. Told myself it was a long time ago, that I was a different person."

"Which is true." Shaw murmured, as she squatted down on her knees beside Root. Dabbing the blood soaked leg wound, on Root's long bird leg, the former doctor sops up the blood. Tying the silk sash around Root's leg fails to even register even the slightest sign of discomfort, in her.

"I tried to hug her, tell her how sorry I was. That I failed her", Sameen shifted her focus back upward at Root. Who still couldn't even bring herself to look at her girlfriend. The wires finally connected in Shaw's brain as to why the apartment was a glass graveyard. Every reflective surface in the place was destroyed, because Root couldn't bare to look at herself. Root continued "She shoved me away. She hates me Shaw. Told me there was nothing inside me worth loving, that I'd failed. I tried, tried telling her how I avenged her. Hanna ran away screaming how she wants nothing to do with me."

Sameen stood up. Clenching her jaw, she was choosing her words carefully. "Root...look... sometimes dreams are just manifestations of the subconscious. You know like repressed feelings or your Id, fear, or something like that. Sometimes they don't even mean anything. " Sameen looked around heaving a sigh as she finished the statement. Taking a second glance at the projector screen.

"Because of me, Caleb never got to fall in love, or make love. His mother can't even find a reason to carry on. I ruined his life Shaw. I've ruined so many lives."

The Projecter flickers for a split second, briefly engulfing the room in complete unnerving darkness. Twelve faces appear on screen. Compartmentalized into twelve smaller boxes. Most of them containing people so joyful, full of life even.

The former contract killer and hacker finally turns her head ever so slightly towards Sameen, who now has a full view of Root's face. There was a minor cut on Root's cheek. Above it lived a black eye. Anger was ballooning in the Persian woman, but now was not the time to unleash her wrath. Root didn't need that right now, Shaw decided.

"Twelve people Shaw. Twelve people, who had families, who's lives I ruined."

"You need to pull yourself together Root." Sameen said.

"Look at them!" The distraught woman commanded, raising her voice for the first time that night. It honestly scared the shit out of the stoic one. Immediatley Shaw's eyes transfixed on the screen. Recognizing one person already.

Cyrus Wells, posing with two of what appears to be his friends. Everything now made sense, about Root's behavior towards him years ago.

"Perry Crenshaw: Killed him when I was 21. It was a rainy night. I broke into his apartment", Root said as she maximized his phot on screen. He was a slightly stocky man, brown hair, slowly receding. "Found him passed out on the couch. So I hummed as I practically skipped right up to his sleeping body. Stuck the muzzle right up to his head and pulled the trigger."

Another image graced the screen. "This one I felt bad about. I reaaaally hated that I felt bad." Sameen took in the image of a slender gentleman, looked tobe about early to mid fifties, with a banker/CEO/money guy written all over him. "Preston Morgan!" Root declared in a tearful monotone groaning as the saline from the tear interacted with the cut on her cheek. "Killed him a week before Christmas. I was twenty five. I really _really_ hated that I felt bad. So you know what I did Shaw?"

"What?" Sameen murmured.

"Did some digging, found out that he had a son and daughter around my age. I spent almost an hour tracking their location. His daughter was closest. So I drove three towns over, to a club. Met his daughter Ariel, boy I threw everything I had at her. God she was so beautiful, had this innocent look bout her, auburn hair in a pixie cut, the denim cardigan really brought out her beauty, and her smile lit up a room. So I picked her up and we went to a hotel. I knew they wouldn't find her father for at least a couple hours."

As much as she thought she knew Root, some of her past activities still never failed to render an uneasy feeling in Shaw.

Root continues after panting for a breath. "So Ariel and I spent hours satisfying each other. I forced myself to stay there, even made sure I did most of the fucking. I wanted-" Root stops herself, actually lowering her head in shame. "I wanted to be there when she got the call. I wanted her to come undone under me, as she got the call. I wanted the satisfaction of seeing the fear in her eyes, the thrill of knowing that she was at the mercy of the person who ruined her life was the only thing that mattered to me. Knowing that she'd never know. I forced myself to never forget the look on her face when the call finally came, how she apologized and scurried out the hotel."

Of all the morally questionable things she'd taken part of: torture, murder, or what have you. Shaw was never _cruel._ The capacity to be brutal, sadistic even, existed within her. She was always honest with herself about that. Once you start enjoying it, is when you start getting sloppy, the Persian reasoned. No she was never cruel.

These things were difficult to hear, yet all Sameen could bring herself to do is remain motionless. Perhaps even wish she could feel sympathy or regret for the things Root has done.

"Shaw. I called you over here to say goodbye."

 _Goodbye? What?_ The thirty four year old Persian's attention was undivided now.

As if Root could read her mind, which sometimes Shaw would swear she could. The other woman elaborated. "I'm meeting Lionel tomorrow morning. I'm turning myself in Shaw. Figured I'd say goodbye to you, before I did."

The whole thing took Sameen a moment to process. How could this be happening? What? Both thoughts sizzled in her brain before the angry tiger finally crawled back out of the cave it was hiding in. Right now that tiger was circling, assessing the situation before pouncing.

"Root", Sameen calmly gritted through her teeth with a warm breath before she continued. "Just think about this for a second, okay?" Shaw walked in front of the woman seated in the chair, leaning in, but not to close. She still was blinded by the delusion that she'd be able to talk this crazy woman down. "Three of these states have the death penalty. Do you understand that?! You go off half cocked and confess and . . You will get the needle, Root no if's and's or buts. Shaw snarled.

"I need to atone for the things I've done."

Finally giving into her fury Sameen shoves her face in front of Root's. "Atone? Atone, Root. Jesus Christ, it was a long time ago, you were a different person back then. I'd do anything for you, and I hate seeing you like this, but you know what? You need to pull yourself together. You cant-you just can't pull shit like you pulled today. We were locked out of the system. We could have been under attack, and you were nowhere to be found. I've almost lost you twice Root, Twice! If something is wrong you need to tell me!" Shaw clenched her fists.

"God you can be a real bitch sometimes." Root snapped at her, no sense holding back as her hands began to tremble.

"Takes one to know one Root." Shaw fired back. Slightly upset at herself for giving into impulse. Her body contradicts her brain as Shaw's face remains somewhat irritated.

"Goodbye Shaw."

"No. You're not turning yourself in Root."

"It's not up for debate, I've made up my mind." Defeat evident in Root's voice

Shaw hated playing dirty pool, but in her eyes it was the only way to reason with the stupid girl before her. A last resort, unfortunately.

"Root if you turn yourself in, I swear to god I'll march back to my apartment and put a bullet in my head." Shaw stated in a blunt matter-of-fact fashion as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"I need to be punished Shaw" Root screamed.

Dropping down to her knees in front of Root, Sameen allowed a devious smirk. "Oh I'll punish you alright." The huskiness of her voice, sent a quiver through the seated woman.

"No."

Shaw rolled her eyes and stood back up. Fuming.

"If I can't turn myself in...then I don't want to see you for a while."

Fighting the impulse to reach behind her ear for the scar, the shorter woman stood speechless. The light from the projector tormented her, blurring her vision. Surely she didn't just hear that. Root would never say that.

"I... need...to...hurt, Shaw."

* * *

"What do you want from me, Root?"

"Noth-" She was cut off before she could finish out the other syllable.

"I am _really_ trying here Root, do you have any idea how hard all of this is for me? This relationship business? Because let me tell you its really fucking, taxing Root. Now pull yourself together, stop with this 'woe is me' nonsense, and get your head back in the game. You want to atone, fine. We'll think of something. Fuck I don't know we'll work the numbers together"

"It has to be this way, one or the other."

"You-you're fucking unbelievable, you know that? So what you're going to punish me now?" The self diagnosed sociopath snarled clenching her fists, trying her best not to punch the psycho.

"You and I are the worst part of all of this?"

Shaw cocked her eyebrows. _"Excuse...me?_

"I ruined so many lives. I took away someone's Sameen..."

Shaw cuts her off. "Trust me if you took away their Sameen, you probably did them a favor."

Root glared daggers at her girlfriend. "I took away people's Sameen, or their Harold and Grace, or their John, or their Oded, or their Lionel. Yet here I am. I get to live happily ever after with the love of my life. It really isn't fair. I lashed out at the world because I was angry. I wanted everyone to suffer just like I was."

Tears streamed down her cheek full force now, as the hacker sniffles, doing her best to power through the next part. She really wants it to hurt. "So no, I would never punish you, Shaw. I need to punish m-myself. I need to hurt. To atone for all the lives I've destroyed, all the children, mothers and fathers I robbed so many people of."

"Don't do this Root."

"It's weird. You have the personality disorder, yet you've always been a good person. I feel everything and I'm a monster."

"I'm not a good person."

"Go Shaw. I don't want to see you for a while."

The compact Persian thrusts her arm in the air in a fit of rage. "So what...this is like a breakup then?"

"Not a breakup Shaw. Just a hiatus. Until I suffer. And the only way I'll truly suffer is through your absence."

All the other woman can do is laugh. Laugh at the ridiculousness of this whole situation. Laugh at how unreasonable, no self destructive and stupid her best friend was being. Shake her head laughing all the way to the door of the apartment before she finally snapped out of her maniacal trance. Shaw turned around, stopping herself from grabbing the door handle. Off at the end of the hallway on her right. Root stood immersed in the darkness like a spectre, no an apparition. An apparition leaning on a bum leg, sporting a hard to make out leather jacket

Shaking her head, Shaw forced herself to grab the door handle.

 _Grab it, Do it Sameen._ "Two conditions and I'll stay away."

A faint "what" echoed down the hallway.

"One, stay in Manhattan. You don't work any numbers off the island. Second, you get wounded, you go to the hospital. We're not in hiding anymore so we can seek proper medical attention now."

"Fine."

"Promise on my life and on Hanna."

"I promise."

"Clever move using Hanna to lure me out."

"I needed to make sure you were okay. I didn't want to do that. You left me with no choice

On that Sameen Shaw, flung the door open. Storming out the hall, and into the night.

* * *

 ** _Subway Headquarters- Chinatown 3:13 am_**

The abrupt slamming of a rickety metal locker alert's the sleeping Persian man. Shaking him out of his slumber he spots his cousin, puttering around the Subway. Gathering her weapons. Before searching for Bear's leash.

"Sam", he treaded cautiously.

Sameen knows full well, her cousin is aware of the tension. Oded can infer a person's entire history just by walking into a room, although he is able to shut the perception off when the occasion calls for it. Otherwise without such an ability, a person is just a jerk.

 _Why not?_ Sameen thought, as she gave her cousin the highlights of the previous confrontation. Oded wasn't like Sameen, in the sense that, he was, well, normal. Capable of feeling normal emotions, expressing himself, all in all pretty much a well adjusted member of society. Even though unlike most, the Persian man possessed superb combat, and analytical skills. Still, a lot of the information was hard to process. Him and Root were really good friends. Sometimes, actually more and more often they'd find themselves going out for coffee or chatting each other's ears off while on missions. Mostly about coding. Sometimes about missions. Other times Oded acted as the chipper woman's voice of reason, or just an outlet to vent her frustrations. To know that a close friend was guilty of such horrors was appalling. Yet he doesn't judge.

"You're conflicted", Oded pressed.

"She's being stupid."

"Actions-", he started. Unsure whether to rip the band-aid off, or tread cautiously. "have consequences, Sam."

The comment left Sameen taken aback. How could he even say that, about his friend nonetheless.

Instantly she threw Bear's leash down. Fuming intensely, the Persian firecracker stomped across the floor. Making damn sure she was lined up, to face her cousin.

Viciously the Persian woman bolts around facing her cousin looking him directly in the eyes. "Three of the states she killed in have the death penalty, Oded. She cannot turn herself in, they will give her the needle!" She bit.

"And the families of the people she killed. Do they not deserve closure?!" He stated in a calm manner, unphased by his younger cousin practically shouting in his face.

Shaw growled through gritted teeth. Utilizing every bit of restraint she possessed, not to start throwing furniture. "You are unbelievable. She's our friend!"

"But she does have a point. Shouldn't a person accept the consequences for something like this?"

Sameen turned her back on her cousin. Opting to face the subway car. _Yes, but not her_ came to her mind

"There are still consequences for her actions. For all of our actions. That's serious what she did Sameen."

"She was a different person back then, Oded." Shaw firmly believed that. Yes Root had been by her own admission a monster, but she changed. People change.

"Sameen." His voice bordered on condescending.

"Look, you don't know what she's been through. Her best friend, the only person who gave a crap about her was murdered when they were kids. She told someone and wouldn't you know it, they told her to keep her mouth shut. She had a shitty childhood, and nobody ever really gave a shit about her."

"You know, that's no excuse. What if that's what she wants. The only thing that'll make her happy?

With barely any inflection she murmured, barely above a whisper but loud enough for her cousin to hear. "Don't...put me in that position."

"I know you're sad about her wanting some space."

"Doesn't bother me."

Besides Root would likely work her way through this in a few days, a week tops. Her little episodes never lasted longer than a week. Hooking the metal clip to the industrial strength collar, Shaw, without saying another word takes off.

The warrior woman began an ascent up the cold stone steps. Breathing in the evening air, she walked her dog home, to her loft. The moonlight silently taunting her along her lengthy walk, acting as an albatross around her neck.


	5. Chapter 5: Accustomed to her company

A/N: The names of the streets, buildings and businesses, are completely fictional. I know little to nothing about New York City, as I have never lived or even been there. So allow my creative license haha.

* * *

 ** _Shaw's Loft-Alphabet City: Early Wednesday morning_**

Jerking awake with a gasp, Sameen Shaw takes a few seconds to adjust. Instinctively, her open palm wanders, cupping the side of the bed opposite of her. Tears flood her deep brown eyes upon being bombarded by the early morning sunlight. Looking over she eyes the cool ripple of sheets in her grip. The events of the previous night come flooding back to her.

A faint little jingle followed by an enormous pounce temporarily caught the Persian woman off guard.

"Good morning Big Guy, I love you too." She laughed uncharacteristically in between licks. "Now whaddoo I keep telling you huh, you can sleep up here with Momma. Not on that icky disgusting floor," she cooed in baby talk.

Bear, the good dog that he is nuzzled and rolled over his human's hand. Hitting Shaw like a bolt of lightning she realized where her idle hand was. Her face immediately turned sour. No matter how much she refused to admit it, her wake up ritual had become part of her identity, A need to reach over. To feel and make sure Root was safe. _Stop it._ The marine scolded herself mentally. Refusing to even think about a particular person's name. Refusing to reward stupid, irresponsible behavior with concern.

"Alright down." She commanded so patiently.

The Belgian Malanois let out a bark of approval, jumping down off the bed. His human, doing so as well with poor agility and Stamina.

The stoic callous soldier shirked her clothing off, as she stumbled off towards her shower.

A shout floats across the room in German. "Baby, we'll go for a walk after my shower. We need to get out of the house, and go see Lionel. You'd like that wont you?"

True to form Bear whimpers.

 _Don't look, do not look Sameen. I swear to god if you look-God dammit._ The soulful brown eyes betrayed her as they shot a look at the arrow tattoo on her shoulder before Shaw stepped into her sauna for a nice hot forty five minute shower.

* * *

 ** _Donalley's Bar- West 38th street_**

Sergeant Lionel Fusco sat with his feet propped up on a small wooden chair, reading the sports section of the New York Times. The busy Sergeant was conflicted: on one hand, he didn't want to be there, having to command a group of detectives really took its toll, adding to his levels of stress. Stress he really didn't need as he'd finally decided to diet. Lee was getting older so Lionel couldn't keep up his unhealthy habits now that he was Sergeant, he needed to take some time off. On the other hand, part of him hadn't seen Shaw or her peppy Cuckoo Bird significant other in close to three months.

Fusco, while abrasive, longed for the old days. He'd been a member of a group that saved the world, but now he feels like the third wheel- _again._

Oh well. He had bigger fish to fry.

His detour down memory lane was cut short by the _bruuuuungggg_ of a wooden chair opposite of him being scooted across the floor.

"Jesus, Lionel the makeup counter at Macy's wasn't as depressing as this place. Have some respect for yourself." Sameen smirked as she propped herself into the chair. Giving her dog a brief pat as she sat.

Fusco wasn't surprised. Shaw brought that dog everywhere, they were inseparable. For all the brooding and mayhem Shaw involved herself in, Lionel knew deep down she was a good person. Hell next to Root, he's the only one to ever see Sameen Shaw so vulnerable, and live to see another day. With the dog, saving his son, and the train where the Cop witnessed the Robot woman, shed a tear for the first time in her life. But he'll never bring that up, it was a tender moment and some things are better left unsaid.

"Yeah. Morning to you too. Where's Cocoa Puffs, she was supposed to be meeting me, but cancelled, then you rang, and now I had to drag my ass down here."

"Sorry you had to drop the coffee and donuts, and forfeit your intense pen clicking and stapling contest, but we need to get down to the brass tacks," Shaw so authoritatively commanded.

Maybe working the desk for half a year caused the former detective and asset to reach deep down and try to find his balls, but he really really couldn't resist his next statement. "You pregnant, Shaw?", the cop said with a twinkle in his eye.

Fusco felt his heart skip several beats, at least twenty, before the next thing he knew his hair was standing up on all ends. The Blue Blood's eyes widened in horror as the table knife wiggled in between his fingers.

"Next time I won't miss Lionel, now are you ready to listen?"

"Yeah, Shaw. My bad."

Shaw waved her fingers in the air ever so smoothly signaling for the bar tender to bring her a drink, her eyes never once taking their focus off him, piercing his soul with dark brown daggers.

"So Root's had an epiphany and decided to go all Cuckoo shit bird...," Lionel raises his eyebrow at the Persian woman in a sort of 'when is she not' manner. Shaw understood the look. "Yeah I know, but more so than usual. So she's got it in her head that she needs to confess to some of the crimes she committed in her past."

The Bartender brings the woman her shot of Burbon.

Intrigued, Fusco shoots a quizzical look at the server. Wondering how he knew what drink she wanted. "Let's just say she's been here before. Her last appearance was nothing short of legendary." The server smiled as he walked off.

"So you need me to what?"

Shaw throws a quick sip down her gullet. "Mmmmm", before she continued. "If she asks to meet with you, Decline. Find a crime scene, or put in for some undercover work, but do not meet with her."

Fusco huffed. "Well how bad can it be? Ya know, you both can trust me. After all we've been through."

Looking downward at the decades old scratched bar table Shaw quietly murmurs. "Lionel...there...are elements of our pasts, that you, or the authorities cannot know about." A seldom melancholy overtakes Shaw. A melancholy that disarms Lionel, causing him to take his focus off the dog and back onto the woman before him. "Root's no different. She was a different person back then. She's changed."

"How bad, Shaw?"

"Death Penalty or Life bad." Shaw said, taking a faint feeble little sip from her glass. Finishing it off.

Lionel Fusco, may be a working class, simple man, but the man was a damn good detective. Even he was not oblivious to the sadness behind those eyes. He thought he'd never see it again. He's lost too many friends, and when Root came back, a spark reignited in Shaw. More and more often she smiled in the past six months. Her edge came back, somehow life was a little less unpleasant for her. The two of them were like a yin/yang, two halves of a whole, batman and the joker, Root was synonymous with Shaw, and Shaw was synonymous with Root.

Shaw stared down the bottom of an empty glass. Completely lost for why she could only focus on the drop of amber liquid lingering at the bottom. No sense drinking it, there'd always be a remnant of the Bourbon. Whether it's a scent or a miniscule trace amount. It would never truly leave the cup.

"Hey. You and Nutella ok, Shaw?"

Ever so slightly the Persian lady picks her head up. Reverted to her stony stoic demeanor, complete with clenched jaw and everything.

"I'm fine Lionel. She's the one with the severe lack of judgement."

"Alright."

"Take care of yourself Lionel. I'll see ya around. Bear, Kommen!"

"Bye Shaw." The Sergeant said mildly over the scrapes and scampers of a dog as both parties left the establishment.

The former Marine led her dog in a long leisurely walk back home. A slow, quiet walk that would rival David Banner's lonely walks. Whether or not she was fully aware of it or not the woman and her dog stopped periodically, as Shaw looked over her shoulders, snuck quick glances off reflective surfaces, or peered down dark alleys. Sometimes stealing a second glance at tall brunette female passerby's. Almost as if she was hoping someone were following her, or tracking her.

* * *

 ** _Root's Apartment-Greenwich Village. 11:45 pm_**

The universally accepted standard three knocks occurred on the rigid steel door belonging to the thirty eight year old Samantha Groves.

"Hey C'mon in," she beamed. "Glad you both could make it."

Into the apartment walked two exceptionally attractive people. A well dressed man tailored in the finest suit money could buy, and a tall slender brunette bombshell, gorgeously dressed to the nines in a tight dress.

The glass had for the most part, been cleaned up, or relocated to an area where it would not be a problem. "Make yourselves comfortable. Please I insist."

Root glided over to a secluded area, just barely outside the view of her two visitors. Rummaging through a drawer, the depressed hacker flipped through and counted out two thousand dollars cash.

She recounted it.

"Patch her through."

 _Root, no. Don't do this to her._ The machine pleaded in her ear.

"Not doing it to hurt her, Sweetie. I'm kinda doing it to make myself feel terrible."

Collecting the money, Samantha Groves strutted across her spacious living room. With a cheerful smile she handed over the cash to the two mysterious visitors.

"Sorry about the wait," the woman chirrped. "Follow me. The bedroom's this way." Root said with her head cocked and a devious smile. As the duo followed her lead down the long hall into the bedroom.

* * *

 ** _Shaw's Loft-Alphabet City. 11:49 pm_**

Solar eclipses were more common then these long quiet night's in that Shaw has just recently found herself in. Now that Oded and her have been locked out of receiving any numbers, she's been forced to find something-anything, to curb her boredom.

Curled up on the couch with Bear right beside her, Sameen slams the coffee mug down on her table. Before her was a large stack of medical journals. At least three from several countries. Some from, North America, four from Britain, three from France, and one from Germany.

Shaw finally felt the feeling set in. This is what its come down too. The last time she'd done this was in her grad school days. But, she reasoned it would be necessary. She lived without violence for most of her life up to her residency right before she'd joined the marines, so somewhere deep down, something would have to crawl out of it's cave to keep her mildly engaged.

Her plan was pretty simple. Power through medical journals, get reacquainted, dig up the days where she eat, breathed, and slept biochemistry and anatomy. She'd take her red pen, scribble out procedures she didn't agree with. Make little annotations here or there. Sameen Shaw never told anyone, not even Root, but deep down. She'd always hoped to be in a medical journal.

To contribute.

Maybe there'd be an article on Axis II Personality disorders, how to live with them and manage them in your day to day life. Maybe once upon a time, for even a split second Shaw hoped to write that article. Perhaps living under the delusion that she could, against all odds overcome it.

The loud vibration of her phone brought her back into reality. It was a text message from unknown.

 ** _Laptop Now._**

 ** _-M_**

Rolling her eyes Sameen leaned over Bear, trying her best not to disturb him, and fetched her laptop. A nice, heavy, fancy ass red one that Root bought her.

The Persian heroine opened her Laptop, only to be greeted head on with a surveillance feed. A feed from Root's apartment. This particular patch from the camera in Root's bedroom.

Her eyes never left the screen. Shaw was not the jealous type. Sex was just sex. She'd had threesomes(and foursomes) in her private life before. Hell she wasn't even opposed to it with Root. Almost three months ago. Her and Root engaged in what they honestly agreed was probably the most exciting four hours of their life. An exceptionally hot threesome up in Toronto. The couple didn't seek it out, they went up there to form alliances with the Canada team.

But they found themselves in a nightclub, hitting it off with a hot stranger. Root and Shaw going back to their hotel room with this stranger would only be natural.

But this...this was reckless.

Sameen murmured. "Please use a condom, Root."

No matter how hard she attempted Shaw could not take her eyes off the feed.

Periodically her hot coffee would spill on her USMC t-shirt just as she found herself dozing off. That was her design. She needed to stay awake.

Prostitution was the world's oldest profession, yes. And yes, Root was more than capable of taking care of herself, but there were two people with her. Root was outnumbered, and vulnerable as her body twisted and contorted to several different pleasures.

It was inherent Sameen stay awake. To make certain Root used a condom. To make sure the interaction was civil, and smooth.

The occasional scald from the spill of hot coffee was inconsequential.

After two grueling hours. The Persian finally got her answer. Yes to the condom question. Her eyelids collapsed as she viewed the two escorts leave Root's apartment.

* * *

 ** _Shaw's loft-Alphabet City. Saturday 8:30 am_**

The mattress jerked shifting as the sexy Persian woman occupying it gasped like her life depended on it. Flailing and kicking herself awake.

Clawing at her head, Shaw refused to roll over. Slowly her hand traveled over to the other side. Again she was greeted with cool rippled, empty sheets.

It was Saturday, their day. Their weekend together. It was supposed to be.

Struggling with reality, and without a means to round herself the tiny compact woman slowly rolled over.

Adjusting to find her footing, the woman examined her loft.

Cautiously Sameen, lowered herself down to the floor. Peaking under her bed.

 _Nothing._

She slowly snuck into her own bathroom, careful as to not make a sound with her footsteps. Quick as lightning, Shaw flung the shower curtain open, expecting to find somebody.

 _Nothing._

Something warm grazed her leg.

Her anger was relieved, well at least temporarily.

"Hey sexy." She greeted Bear with a soft smile.

Walking out of her bathroom, Shaw grabbed Bear's leash. Hoping that a nice walk would clear her mind. Maybe stop the obsessive thought that kept tormenting her mind almost every minute of every day this past week. _That woman whom shall not be named._

Deja Vu eclipsed the woman and her dog the entire jog. As she once again periodically stopped to double check mirrors, look down alleys, double glance at strange looking brunettes off in the distance.

* * *

Game of Thrones was out of the question. Root had the stupid DVD's. God forbid Netflix or Hulu give a few under the table hand jobs to HBO.

 _I don't need her._ Shaw thought. Yet no matter how much her fingers trembled, she could not bring them to press the play button on Netflix.

Dexter: Season 4, Episode 12. It was so easy. The desire to know whether or not Trinity lives or dies, was eating away at her. This ordeal had tortured her enough. She's entitled to a little escape, a release.

It's that moment on the couch, on a dark rainy day, that the realization finally hits Sameen like a ton of bricks. Harder than any gunshot she'd ever suffered.

Root had become too much of a constant in her life. Shaw had grown quite accustomed to her company. _Accustomed to her company, God I feel like Henry Higgins, now_. She thought. Root not being a constant was unbearable, unfulfilling. Ever since she lost her the first time nine months ago.

There'd been an alluring rhythm to this thing: Trouble ensues, Root shows up, they exchange words and glances followed by mind bending sex, then the game starts all over again. That'd always been their deal.

They finally had a deal. A thing.

Together.

They needed each other.

* * *

Notes:

*It's amazing how much of an anomaly Shaw is. She identifies as a sociopath, but yet she loves animals, and they bring out a compassion and tenderness in her.

*"Cuckoo shit bird." lol I have no idea how that came out. I can't stop laughing hearing Sameen say it in my mind.


	6. Chapter 6: Fire Walk With Me

A/N:

As you can tell by the title, a very small part of the Chapter will be inspired by the show Twin Peaks. IMHO one of the greatest shows ever made.

*Shaw gets worse as she suffers a minor PTSD episode.

*Leon Tao is up to his old tricks, and as a result catches Shaw in a very bad mood.

* * *

"Doctor Shaw!" A young girl squealed. Halting the gifted surgeon in her tracks.

Immediately Dr. Sameen Shaw turned around, not bothering to hide her smile. Looking down at the young girl, whom she recognized as Carly, the daughter of one of Shaw's patients, beamed at her in the bright afternoon sunlight in the skywalk. "Hey Kiddo, how's your mommy?"

"All better, since you helped her yesterday! Why are you here? Where's your white coat?" Carly asked taking notice of the obvious fact that the surgeon was casually dressed in tight dark blue jeans while rocking a brown sheer with a black spaghetti strap camisole underneath.

"My white coat's at home, Honey. My silly wife got hurt today, so I came up here to visit."

"Oh no", Carly whined "is she gonna be ok?"

"Not after I whack her a few times." Shaw joked.

All joking aside though, Shaw walked with the you girl. "So Carly, what are you doing down here?"

"I was hungry but the Cafeteria's closed, so I came back up here. Do you have a key Dr. Shaw?" Little Carly asked so innocently.

"Hmmmm...well," The Persian doctor bit her lip and scrunched her face, mulling over an idea. "Tell ya what. Come with me. I think I know how to help you." Shaw said, leading the ten year old girl on a short detour further down the hallway of the adjoining building. Catching polite nods from her fellow colleagues.

Stopping at a door not to far off the nearest nurses station, Shaw rummaged through her pocket. Palming her key card, she swipes it. Gaining entry into the moderately lit room decked out with cupboards, fridges, and the usual break room accessories appliances.

Doctor Sameen Shaw leans over facing the girl, propping her hands on her knees as she speaks to her in a jovial manner. "Alright kid, if you can keep this between us, just load up on as many pop tarts or applesauce as your heart's content." Shaw smiles as she calmly reaches for a top cupboard, to hand Carly a small bag to load the snacks in.

"Hey now, if anyone asks or stops you, just tell 'em Doctor Shaw let you."

"Thank you so much!" Carly squealed delightfully.

"Hey now, you take care. Tell your Momma, I'll be seeing her Tuesday, when I come back!"

"Ok. I hope your wife feels better!"

Glowing due to the sweet encounter Sameen does a 180. Making a bee line in her original destination.

 _"Rooms 411-421"_ Shaw re-read before she squatted down in front of the entrance of the slide that would send her directly to her wife's hall. Proceeding to pass through the large circular entry on the wall. Releasing her grip the woman slides down the red tinted funhouse slide, rocking, rolling, and having a damn good time for what seems like a good three stories, feeling the tickling feeling in her lower stomach as she eyes doctors and patients sliding down several tubed slides off in the distance, from the Plexiglas windows.

Her momentum halted suddenly. Sending Shaw hurling though a massive pool of several colored plastic balls.

Swimming through the pool of plastic balls, the cheerful off duty Persian doctor makes her way to the end of the ball pool. Smiling from ear to ear as she grips the cold steel step and climbs out. Stubborn excess plastic balls falling off of her.

"Hey Sameen, I took good care of her for ya" Her colleague and friend Denise greeted as she passed her en route to room 411. After working at the hospital for three solid years, the light up musical tiles and transparent planetarium like ceiling with simulated shooting stars and supernovas never failed to elicit awe and giddiness from the woman.

 ** _Room 411_**

 ** _Shaw, Samantha_**

The little yellow card read, as Sameen strolled through the door to see her wife.

"Ohh Baby, what happened?" Sameen cooed as she headed straight for her delighted baby in the hospital bed, even though Dr. Shaw was already well aware of what happened.

"Hey Baby", Root smiled puling her wife in for a quick kiss and powerful hug. Root shifts her position upward "Aghhh", she strained. As her wife released her from the bear hug. "Motorcycle accident. My bike slipped on the ice. And I got thrown off, Sweetie." Root playfully pouted.

Sameen let her wife have a light playful punch on the shoulder "What've I told you?" Shaw scolded as she reached for Root's chart. She cant be too mad at her wife, not yet anyway. Her heart skipped close to a hundred beats when she got the call. No Root would be punished later.

A powerful flush of the toilet breaks Shaw's focus. The Persian doctor drops her wife's chart back into the pouch at the end of the hospital bed. Curiously waiting to see just who might be on the other side of the bathroom door.

Worry transitioned into relief when out from the bathroom walks a slender silver haired old man with glasses covering his face. The older man was immediately familiar to Shaw. Hell, the crow's feet coupled with the twinkle in the eye was giveaway enough. Surprised Shaw looks back over to her wife, Root. Who couldn't help but let out an adorable chuckle.

 _Jerry Springer_ walked out of the bathroom! The quirky old man halted in his tracks a minute, as a quizzical look appeared on his face. Jerry glanced over at Root, still laughing by the way, hoping she could fill in the blank.

Regaining her cheerful composure Root diffused the tension. "Jerry, this is my wife Sameen. She's a doctor here. She came up to see me." Root said with a dreamy sigh.

"Ohhh Ok. Hi Sameen, How are ya? Sam's told me so much about you!"

Sameen gave the older man a friendly hug followed by a little kiss on the cheek. "Hi Jerry, You been keepin my baby girl entertained?"

Root snorted. "Sweetie, Jerry's been the best. We've been telling each other funny stories and discussing Harry Potter."

"Is that so?" Sameen smirked over at Jerry.

"Oh yes, indeed. Doctor Shaw, your wife, if you don't mind me saying can be quite the devious little shit."

"Oh I know. Don't let those heart eyes fool you."

"Hey listen, I'm gonna go. If you both don't mind. I'm sure you two would love to catch up. Sam, it was nice meeting you. You take care of this one Sameen." Jerry Springer said

"Thank you Jerry!" They said in unison as the jovial man left the room.

Shaw waited until the door closed. "Alright ho, scootch over."

Root cocked her head at her wife shooting her a playful smirk as she slowly scooted over to the left side of the bed, heeding caution to her pain.

The sturdy Hospital bed wobbled as Doctor Sameen Shaw crawled up onto the hospital bed. Allowing herself to get comfortable while also making sure her love was comfortable, Shaw settled on her back. Laying down she wrapped her arm over Root as the adorable couple curled and snuggled up next to each other. Cuddling and Snuggling truly was Sameen's favorite thing in the world. There is no place she'd rather be, then nuzzled curled right up against her soulmate.

It never ceased to amaze Root how romantic her wife could be. The both of them, if they had their choice would spend the rest of their lives wrapped up in each other.

"So internal bleeding, huh? What _am_ I going to do with you Root?"

"Take away my toys?"

"Baby, I'm serious. You have no idea how scared I was when I got the call that you were in an accident. My heart sunk down into my feet. Cause I thought I'd lose my whole world." Sameen murmured softly

Leaning over on her side, Root couldn't help but plant a sweet kiss on her wife's lips. "I love you."

Blown away by just how adorable Root looked with her perky little nose and her little smile, Sameen rolled her eyes. Leaning upward she closed the gap. "I love you too, and don't you ever scare me like that again." The doctor grumbled between kisses.

Minutes rolled into hours as the couple remained together in the hospital bed. Root slumped over after close to two hours, finally drifting off into sleep. Sameen followed almost immediately.

Among the routine beeping, or the occasional whirring of medical devices, on an inert hospital bed, the soft brown eyelids of a thirty something black haired Persian woman, twitch and flutter.

The rhythmic pattern of mechanical noises was soon interrupted by hundreds of rapid clicks, rising in intensity. As if the shutter of and old fashioned camera suddenly went haywire. Cold, rhythmic, and methodical the rapid clicking was.

Frozen inside her slumber, the closed eyelids of the Persian doctor twitched.

In the dark, dreary, surreal hospital room. A familiar sugary voice speaks in a soft lilt

 _"Through the Darkness of Future's Past._

 _The magician longs to see_

 _One chants out between two worlds._

 _Fire Walk With Me."_

The eyes of Sameen Shaw command themselves open fixing themselves in a dangerous Kubrick stare. Head hanging downward, with her dark brown eyes looking upward, a deranged grin accompanies her face.

The chest of doctor Shaw heaved and fell, slowly. Her face never deviating. Not even once.

Slowly her palm clenches around the cold metal grip of the firearm, of which seemed to manifest out of thin air.

 _In_

 _Out_

 _In_

 _Out_

Her breathing mimicked the rising and falling of her chest. Her smile still out for blood.

Faster than the blink of an eye the Persian woman shot a ferocious glance at the injured woman sleeping peacefully beside her, quickly jabbing the barrel of the gun against the soft head, yanking the trigger with all her might! Causing an explosion of blood and tissue!

 _mmmmnnoooo Rooooo_ A distant soft voice echoed off in the distance.

Jolting awake with a profound gasp the black haired woman's panicked eyes wander.

Again, reliving some sort of deja vu the eyes of a broken woman, pry themselves open on the tail end of a violent gasp! The goggles burst, mimicking the properties of glass, the explosion rocks the woman. Her weight collapses under her, plunging her into a black abyss.

Coming to her senses Sameen Shaw's regains her focus.

Standing under the blinding white florescent lights of a makeshift interrogation room. Claire Mahoney watches Shaw unrelentingly.

Gazing downward at the pale white skin of the woman in the chair before her. Sameen clenches her muscles, as her grip tightens around the hair and head of the taller woman. Yanking her head back.

Without a moment's hesitation Sameen Shaw rips the dagger across the throat of the pleading woman. Reveling in the desperate gasps as Root chokes and drowns in her own blood. Blood blasting out of her body like a sprinkler!

 _ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOT_ a deperate distraught voice screams in the background!

Sameen Shaw shouted in a painful cry as she woke with a thunderous jerk upward in her bed.

Ferociously panting, while her attention jumps around the room. The woman desperately tried to take in her surroundings.

Immediately Shaw reached for the other side of her bed.

Nothing.

Everything hit the warrior woman at once. Shaw felt for a split second, a massive swelling in her chest. An emptiness and a feeling she'd never experienced before. For the first time in her life the volume was cranked up on full blast. In that very brief few seconds Shaw's chest felt liquid, like her heart wanted to throw up.

Sameen noticed a wetness on her cheek. It was a horrifying discovery as she realized that she just shed a tear, a full blown tear. For the first time in her life.

 _No,no, no._ She panicked. _You'll never hurt her._

 _You'll never hurt her._

 _You'll never hurt her._

Those thoughts flooded the soldier's mind obsessively. Even when the dreadful feelings disappeared almost as quickly as they came. Twice Sameen reached for the scar behind her ear, well she tried. The action required sheer force of will due to the massive trembling of her whole body, even her hands.

Everything was cold.

Elsewhere in a different world, the Machinations of an Omniscient and nigh omnipresent being begin postulating

 _Searching Analogue Interface..._

 _Location found. / Estimated time of arrival thirty two minutes thirty three seconds._

 _Option deemed feasible. Option Terminated._

 _Searching Primary Asset O. Shaw..._

 _Location determined. /Estimated time of arrival fourteen minutes twelve seconds._

 _Contacting Primary Asset O. Shaw..._

* * *

The lock rattled. Stirring as the older Persian man jimmied it. He'd decided against kicking the door in, fearing that such a sudden hostile action would culminate in the worst case scenario involving Sameen.

Making his way inside the quasi barren loft, Oded frantically scanned the area, hoping to find his distressed cousin. Slowly, the man lumbered throughout the vicinity, when a vague sound captured his attention from the bathroom.

Running Water.

Cautiously the man, made his way into the bathroom. All the while analyzing the situation at hand, knowing full well that it will be awkward.

In the frame of the doorway, the older Shaw noticed his cousin curled up in a vulnerable fetal position, almost catatonic in her demeanor. Slightly rocking back and fourth under the hot shower water. Luckily Sameen was wearing a black tank top, indifferent to the fact it was completely drenched. As for the question of whether or not Sameen happened to be wearing anything bottom wise, Oded shoved the thought out of his mind. Not even bothering to look.

Bear sat on his hind legs, whimpering and pouting at his human suffered through an episode.

"Sameen." Oded called out gently.

"Sameen", he stated gently again as he raised his hands upward in surrender, "I'm going to come in ok. My hands are right here I just want to talk to you." Calmly Sameen's cousin approached the shower. Gently, he lowered himself into a sitting position onto the closed toilet seat.

Sameen Shaw remained in her troubled state. Only giving the slightest acknowledgment towards her cousin.

"Talk to me Sam. What happened?"

Sameen remained unphased.

 _Judging by her erratic behavior, my guess was that Sameen suffered a horrible nightmare, triggering her trauma._ The Machine echoed softly throughout the room.

The Persian woman murmured barely above a whisper. "I killed her."

Root. He automatically inferred.

"No Sam. No you didn't. She's fine. You know how I know that? Because you would never hurt her." Oded murmured.

Shaw's focus remained downward at the warm shower floor. "On the Island...I slit her throat. Or I think I blew her brains out in that fun house hospital."

The second statement caught her cousin off guard for a slit second, before he chalked it up to the dream. "Sameen, I assure you Root is safe", he calmly leaned over to his cousin before he continued. "You both made it off the Island. I know because Logan Pierce and I rescued the both of you, seconds before the island blew up. You did not cut her throat", the man assured the troubled woman.

"As for the hospital incident, It was only a dream."

"It felt so real."

"But it wasn't. No matter how bad things may come to pass between the two of you, one thing is certain. You will never hurt Root. Never, because Sameen Shaw is not a monster, and you love her", Oded commented as his hand cautiously reached in the chintzy bleak shower. Slowly he turned the dial, making absolutely sure his moves weren't sudden in the slightest. He couldn't afford to startle his cousin in her current state. One and a half rotations later the shower head sputtered, shaking out the last few final cold drops.

 _Trust,_ she thought. _Trust him._ Although as much as the internal battle raged within her, Sameen couldn't bring herself to do so. More than a couple things weren't adding up. "She'd be here, by my side. If you were telling the truth", Shaw finally broke her trance, as she looked at the man before her intently. Confident in the fact that she'd beaten him, seen through his deception.

Oded Shaw mulled over his strategy carefully. Contemplating the words with utmost caution. Ultimately he decided to be blunt with the woman beside him. "Sameen...truth really is stranger than fiction, especially when it comes to you two, I've learned that in the past year. Root...well she's dealing with some personal issues." Oded paused, allowing his cousin to absorb the information, which was met by a typical cocked eyebrow. The skeptical gesture gave the gentleman the greenlight to proceed. "Seems that in her contract killer days, a young boy was killed by a stray gunshot. She found out, you two had a major fight when she told you she wanted to take some time apart. To atone and punish herself since you wouldn't let her turn herself in."

Sameen nodded her head in agreement. Only Root, the real Root, could be so innovatively infuriating.

* * *

 ** _Columbia University 10:30 am_**

Samantha Grove's frantic heroic dash up the concrete tiled steps of the Columbia University stairway was halted when a worried voice invaded her ear. Root stopped, reluctantly, she couldn't afford to be a second later. Big Sister relayed the news of Sameen's minor episode.

The action, more so the person involved would be the only thing that would cause the brave hero to stop dead in her tracks. The love of her life was suffering.

Root was at a loss, of what to do. Reflecting on what Shaw would want, Root continued her trek up the steps hesitantly.

Melanie Rivers' heart dropped down into her feet as she literally felt the impact of the glass in her hand as it exploded. The alcohol mixed with the beads of blood in her hands caused by a stray shard, left a pretty nasty sting. She'd require a few stiches, yet the notion was a very small price to pay considering what could have happened.

Root stood in the entryway of one of the smaller common areas of Columbia University. The tall chipper woman relished in the horror that washed upon the faces of the two occupants. A twenty something male Andrew Bylock and the current number Melanie Rivera.

Root smiled, as she lowered her gun towards Andrew's knee. The bastard barely registered the sound of the suppressor as his body kissed the floor.

Ignoring the young man's painful pitiful pleas for help while he writhed on the cold floor in unfathomable agony, Root walked over to the terrified woman. still bleeding from the glass.

"Forgive me, I was a little strapped for time on an introduction", Root stopped in front of a trembling Melanie. Reaching into her jacket, Melanie closed her eyes at the strange woman's gesture, fearing for her life. Once a few seconds passed, Melanie Rivers reluctantly opened her eyes. Root stood before her offering her gauze, tape, and a little rubbing alcohol. Root smiled at the girl, "I did you a huge favor. Liquid GHB, it seems the spineless bastard had some sinister intentions."

Melanie Rivers accepted the medical supplies from the mysterious woman. Shock permeated throughout Melanie as she tried to process this whole ordeal. She gazed down at the bastard on the floor as Andrew writhed and hissed in pain. His dorm room was down the hall, not even thirty yards. Thoughts of what could have transpired shook the woman at her core.

"Here". Root offered her another gift. One of her tasers. An exceptionally powerful, and effective model.

"W-Who are you?" Melanie stuttered.

"Concerned third party, sweetie." Root walked across the room until she stood directly above the contorting body of Andrew Bylock. With an unapologetic smirk, Root waited patiently until the little bastard rolled over, looking into the brown eyes of the woman towering above him. The subtle gesture was exactly what Root was waiting for as she raised her gun. Discharging one bullet straight into the slimy bastard's groin.

Motioning back over to Melanie, the reformed assassin rested her hand on the young girl's trembling shoulder. "Campus police are making there way down the hall as we speak. Tell them the truth, don't worry about the discrepancies, they've been taken care of by my employer. He won't be bothering anyone else anytime soon. Take care of yourself Melanie."

Root smiled as she walked off. The smirk she put on for show quickly dissolved into worry. Worry and regret over not being able to aid Sameen. Her chest felt cold. Liquid even. The hacker woman found herself torn between decisions. Oded was with Sameen, keeping her safe. Root wanted, painfully to be by her girlfriend's side. Yet on the other end of the spectrum the skilled woman knew that this was retribution.

The retribution she deserved. The desire to feel terrible, to despise herself.

To feel hollow.

All she could hope for was that working the next number would bring Sameen a little relief. It was the best she could do. She(Root) didn't deserve to be happy.

Tears streamed down the tormented woman's soft pale face

She wanted to be punished.

* * *

Close to thirty minutes passed by, before Oded, with eager aid from the Machine via surveillance, was able to coax the Persian woman out of her minor episode. Finally Sameen changed out of her clothes into her usual black attire.

"How bout I make you something to eat?" Oded asked nicely. Rifling through his cousin's cupboards

Sameen plopped down on her couch. " 'M not hungry."

Words Oded Shaw had never heard his cousin utter. Proof that Sameen was torn up inside.

"I felt it you know."

"Felt what Sameen?"

"Heartbreak."

The man, ceased rummaging through the cupboards. Looking at his cousin, Oded could feel her stare at him out of her peripheral vision. He could feel the subtle emotion emit from her brown eyes, which were lifeless at the moment.

"Dreams...", Oded began but was cut off.

"Yeah, I know. People can feel feelings from their dreams when they wake up. Even for a second."

"You'd never hurt her."

"Yeah well I came pretty close back there on Cassadine Island." Sameen mouthed back. The General Hospital referece was not lost on her cousin. Go figure.

"What happened on that Island, Sam?"

Neither Root nor Sameen discussed the events that transpired on Zinthos Island six months back. Both wanted to put the ordeal past them, and move on. But like many things, they stay buried in the mind. Sameen was no different. Apparently a few of the events of that day still haunted the Persian woman.

Uncharacteristically hanging her head down, possibly from some dormant feelings of regret. The former spy hesitated. Oded inferred by his cousin's body language, that Sameen wanted to tell him, but was struggling to allow the words to form. Finally after ten seconds, his cousin spoke, barely above a whisper. A slight melancholy infected her tone. "Claire got the jump on us. Forced me into a sadistic game."

"Okay." Oded stated calmly not wanting to pressure the woman.

"Root was tied to a chair. Claire thought if she poked the lion enough, that I'd lose myself in my rage and kill Root." Shaw huffed before continuing. "She went on and on about how all the good things I've done were only exit signs. Roadblocks meant to shackle who I truly am. A monster. That my parents always knew. She kept goading me and goading me, saying how I should kill Root, that she wasn't worth the eventual misery. So finally I snapped. I choked Root. Then tased her, then pretended to cut her throat. It was all an act, but for a split second when my hands were around her neck. I...considered it. Only for a second before I snapped out of it."

"You didn't though, and that's what's important."

Their talk was interrupted by a strange noise.

"We have a number", Oded looked at Sameen surprised.

The declaration was enough to snap Sameen out of her mood. As she spent the next couple minutes suiting up, so to speak.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Oded inquired.

"Everyone needs to stop asking me that I'm fine."

"I know you miss her Sam, and that you're worried."

Shaw snorted. "If she wants to be stupid and go get herself killed then fine. So be it."

* * *

 _ **Brooklyn Naval Yard Basin, Pier 3**_

Leon Tao felt his knees go numb upon being slammed on them on the cold damp concrete of the pier. The Asian man was consumed with regret over his actions. No matter how much he'd try to reform, he just couldn't resist stealing money. Again.

Everyone knows, drug dealers do not play around especially when they lose close to a million dollars. To make matters worse it didn't help that the thief was someone they thought they could trust.

The gunman forced the accountant to his knees. In a way so that his dead body would slump over into the river.

"Oh what could've been with you Leon. It's a damn shame." The gunman screwed on the silencer, before extending his arm out lining up the barrel with the back of the gentleman's head.

Leon Tao heard the hammer of the gun click.

A shot roared out, and for what seemed like an eternity, Leon refused to open his eyes until an uncharacteristic thud permeated behind him. So uncharacteristic that the sketchy accountant gave in. Turning his head ever so slightly.

Sameen Shaw stood less than three yards behind him. And once Leon got over the sight of her with the gun drawn out, he quickly noticed the anger radiating from the woman. Shaw was out for blood!

Leon sighed. "I was wondering if you'd show up, Shaw." He rose to his feet. "Where's John, then it'll really feel like old times?" Walking past the Persian woman as if nothing had happened in the past few minutes, Tao decided to drop the line of inquiry when Shaw's face refused to change. He took the hint, finally walking off as the warrior woman held him in an uncomfortable stare.

Chalking it up to not saying thank you, Leon heard the rapid thumping of footsteps behind him. Before he could turn around the accountant was thrust, violently into the brick wall of a building. "Shaw, hey listen I'm sorry for mhmhmmmnhnhmh..." His words were rendered illegible as Sameen Shaw thrust the barrel of her USP Compact right into the man's mouth!

Sameen smiled, as Leon screamed. Now he was completely at her mercy. The tears streaming down the man's face coupled with the blood trickling out of his mouth did not phase the soldier in the least little bit. Leon honestly believed he was going to die.

The man who held the record for having his number come up the most trembled as Shaw twisted and riggled the barrel of her gun inside his mouth. Trying his damnedest not to choke on the taste of gunpowder.

Sameen tightened her hold on Tao, making damn sure he was pinned against the wall with her one hand. Finally, after piercing his soul with her dark brown eyes she decided to speak. "Leon, Leon, Leon. What _am_ I going to do with you. Four times, now. I gotta say, that's a record." Shaw paused allowing the man's feeble attempts to speak. Honestly she could give a shit less, about what he was mumbling. This was only for dramatic effect.

 _"Sameen, you need to stop this right now!"_ Oded shouted at her over the comms. Foolishly he'd decided to stay behind back at the Subway. Now, immediately he'd regretted his decision as he found him self sweating bullets watching the violent confrontation over the monitors.

" _You_ stay out of this", Shaw snarled.

"Now, where were we?" Sameen joked as she refocused her efforts and attention back on the man in front of her. "You know in the Marines I held my fair share of records. Most of them endurance, some not. Regardless I'm proud of them", Shaw cocked her head ever so slightly. Refusing to let up on her grip or her deranged smile. "You, on the other hand, seem to be quite proud of this particular record, Leon!"

Leon Tao shook his head. "mmmmmmmmnnnn mmmmmnnnn", he mumbled in disagreement.

"You sure Leon?" Sameen forced the barrel of her Compact a little further in his mouth.

Tao screamed, shaking his head a second time.

"Well gee, from my perspective, it kinda looks that way. You calling me a liar?" Her face inched dangerously close to his.

The man mumbled something close enough to 'no'.

Shaw smiled and pulled back. "I really don't like being called a liar Leon. I really don't like being made a fool of either. So tell you what. Because I admire your tenacity, and well because it amuses me at the moment, I'm not going to kill you", Leon's pupils darted downward in relief. Yet Shaw still did not remove the gun.

"So, given your exceptional aptitude for being an all round fuck up. I think I will show up at your next rendezvous with whatever criminals you have the balls to steal from."

Leon Tao shot the psychotic woman a confused look. Awful ballsy of him. Sameen noticed.

"I think I'll stand a good fifty yards away. Just far enough to see your face, and you know what I'm going to do Leon?" Shaw chuckled as she brought her face within inches of Leon's once again. Allowing her fiery breath to send shivers down his spine. "I'm just going to watch. And just ask around Leon, because everyone'll tell you, I really like to watch", she whispered coldly.

"We clear Leon?" Shaw laughed as she pulled back once again.

"mmmmmmhmmmm", he mumbled loudly.

"Nod with me Leon, C'mon Nod", Sameen commanded as they both nodded their heads 'yes'.

The Persian sociopath yanked her gun out of the accountant's mouth.

Leon Tao took off fumbling and screaming into the New York streets. And Sameen Shaw waited until he was out of sight before she walked away smirking, rather proud of herself.

* * *

 ** _Subway Headquarters, Chinatown 1:18 pm_**

Words were not necessary between the two Shaw's as Sameen strolled over to her desk ever so casually. Oded merely observed. It's what he did best. He knows what's going on instantly. After all he's always been a detective above everything else.

 _"Sameen, what you did was unacceptable"_ The Machine scolded as the woman slammed a drawer shut. Then proceeded to calmly pour herself a nice glass of single malt scotch.

"Mmmm" Shaw groaned as she savored the taste of the amber nectar. "You know what stop using that voice. I'm sick of it. Switch to the default we discussed a while back."

 _"Are you sure that's what you really want Sweet..."_ Shaw cut her off "Wouldn't be asking if I wasn't. In fact it's not a request."

 _..."I uhh hope this suits you better Sameen"_ The smooth velvety voice of Barack Obama filled the headquarters. Earning a light chuckle from Oded as that one legitimately caught him off guard.

"That'll do, and don't call me Sameen. My name is Shaw."

 _"Understood"_ The Machine responded in a dead on accurate impression of Barack Obama.

Shaw knocked back a second shot glass of scotch. Before slamming the glass on the desk.

Shaw snorted with slight amusement. All of a sudden she swiped the shot glass off her desk. Letting it shatter on the concrete.

Shaw huffed. Sticking the nozzle of the bottle in her mouth, the Persian woman chugged a copious amount of scotch from the bottle. She was met with a quizzical stare from Oded.

Wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand, Sameen, without a care in the world intentionally flung her palm open letting the bottle of amber liquid shatter on the concrete floor.

Screaming she palmed her USP. Firing a single shot into a terminal across the room. In an instant Oded bolted out of his chair.

Finding herself both amused and furious Sameen spun around, quickly shooting another computer terminal with reckless abandon. Then another, and another.

Sameen whipped around again bringing her arm down to obliterate the tech fortress inside the subway car. Her momentum came to a sudden halt. Oded had grabbed her trembling arm mid air.

Both Shaw's stared at each other intently. Oded knew Sameen was out for blood. "We kinda need that one". Sameen can take her anger out on all of the computers except that one. Mr. Shaw then redirected his cousin's arm towards the terminal at the far end of the subway. Toward Root's preferred terminal. Redirecting her fury Sameen fired three rounds at the computers.

Hyperventilating whilst consumed with rage. Sameen glared at her cousin for interfering.

"You should go", was all the Persian man said. Giving her a brief hug.

Rolling her eyes and clenching her jaw in her trademark Sameen way, the furious woman stormed up the stairs.

* * *

 ** _Subway Station, 7 pm_**

Ignoring the smoldering messes surrounding his environment, the elder Shaw kicked back in his chair with his feet propped up, was lost in his copy of the New York Times.

Painful groans, hisses, and huffs accompanied a rapid cascade of footsteps down the platform steps.

Root stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed that she wasn't alone in the building. Not only that but the smell of burning wire captured her attention

Oded folded up his newspaper, taking in the sight of the visitor. as Root cast several horrified glances around the room. Assessing the damaged computers, before her gaze drifted back to her friend. She sensed the frustration bubbling up inside him.

"Oh, how nice of you to drop by!" Oded stood up. "You and I are going to have a little chat." The man said furiously.

* * *

*** 100 lottery points to anyone who tries to interpret Shaw's dream. And remember what Shaw told Root about dreams back in Ch.4


	7. Ch 7: I've Probably Created Another Root

A/N: Sorry for the long update, I've had major writer's bloc and just could not get in the zone. So I hope this doesn't come off as incoherent and disjointed.

Also I feel I could benefit tremendously from a beta reader. So if anyone's interested, then pm me, and we'll discuss business.

* * *

The femme fatale, stood before her friend, in their office headquaters, in a state of awe. Yes Root had heard her friend, but as she assesed the damage from the smouldering piles to the pools of glass, to the papers strewn all over her, the wires in her brain finally connected to the man's words.

 _Sameen._

Sameen was responsible.

"Shaw...she did this." Root whispered in awe.

"How astute of you, Root", Oded Shaw bit back, continuing his calm stride towards his friend.

Panicking, the tall woman surveyed the damage in her mind, whist simultaneousley wondering just what in the hell could have gotten into Sameen. The realization finally hit Root mid thought, taking her breath away.

"Mmmhmmm", the Persian man finally halted within arms reach of the other woman. Without even exerting any effort he read her body language. "Oh don't worry she's fine now." Oded took in Root's reaction, studying the swelling of her eyes, and the quivering of her lower lip before she finally bit down on it, ever so slightly. "You get what you wanted out of this stunt?"

The quirky woman felt her knees go weak. True to form she was allowing herself to feel everything at once: Guilt, heartbreak, anger, helplessness, shame, etc. Shame and guilt taking the lead.

A harsh snapping of the fingers from Oded snapped Root back into focus. "Nuh-uh you've lost the right to make this about your feelings at the moment." The Persian man commanded. Root sensed the anger, no the frustration, in his voice. All she could do was perk her head back up at him.

"I-I-Uh..." Root began before the older Shaw cut her off. "No", Oded shook his head in disapproval before taking a seat on the corner of a rigid desk behind the woman.

"You are god damn lucky, she wasn't holding a gun when I found her balled up in the shower this morning. Because I promise you, this would not have ended well on your part. I'm sure you had a number, and believe me Sam, I completely understand that the mission comes first. That's how it is. But there is absolutely no reason, you couldn't have raced that bony ass of yours to her side, the moment you were through."

Root finally broke in that moment. Sniffles and sobs erupted from her. As she worked up the courage to turn around, and face the man behind her, to face her consequences.

"No. Sorry, you don't get to do that. Not right now." Oded shot back coldly. His calm, stoic composure was crumbling. In many way he was a lot like Root. Oded could feel everything, and over the course of a week and a half, he'd had to deal with some terrible revelations about one of his closet friends. Make no mistake, the former agent had long since deduced Root's killer for hire background. Hell, her impulsiveness and sloppy form out on the field made it obvious she was self taught. But the devil is always in the details.

Oded knew that despite everything Root had done in the past, she'd never hurt a child, _intentionally._ Yet she did, but his problem wasn't so much as the fact that Root did it, but how she dealt with it. Breaking his cousin's heart, was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Fumbling for a breath or a coherent sentence, or both, Root tried again. "I sh-", the hacker shook her head and through gritted teeth she cried out. "I should- I should've been there."

"Yeah just a little bit. But hey, this is what you wanted isn't it?"

"I never wanted to hurt her, all of this was to punish myself", Root trembled at the realization that she was shouting.

"You've done a damn good job of it too _Sam!_ She's heartbroken now."

Root wanted to puke in that moment. At any moment she believed her knees would give out, yielding her collapse on the floor. Something she believed that she'd honestly deserved in the moment.

"She can't sleep, she won't eat, oh and there's the fact that she almost killed Leon Tao."

Trying to stifle the tears was becoming more impossible with each passing second as the floodgates burst open. Her friend, and colleague was correct, this wasn't about her.

Oded huffed in frustration. "I know _you_ were _trying_ to atone."

"I need to atone. I thought this..." Root hissed through gritted teeth as she held back a powerful sob, "I tho-I thought this was the only way I could atone, if I suffer."

"No, don't give me that. That is bullshit! You want to atone, Root, fine, then get creative, but you will not drag my cousin down, out of some misguided attempt to quell some lifelong rage"

"Rage? You think this about rage, Odie?" Root hissed. The hacker stormed off down the corridor shaking her head in disbelief, while the older Shaw merely observed. The clacking of the woman's high heeled shoes were suffocating. Before the former assassin reached her purple bedroom, she halted dead in her tracks. Whipping around furiously, as she stormed back towards her friend. "I need to save them, if I sav-."

Oded interrupts again.

"What you think that if you save them all, this rage this anger that drives you mad, you think it will all go away".

"And yet, no matter how much I try, no matter how many people, I save. I still can't bring myself to really care about them too much. I still...despise them. Most of them are only going to hurt you in the end anyway."

"I don't always like them either Sam, but understand this now. People are always going to hurt you in some way or another, my god, you're thirty eight years old you need to realize that! No matter how much, you try to distance yourself, from them. No matter how much you convince yourself that you aren't like them; you can't run away from it."

Root pulled back shrugging the statement off like it didn't get through to her, even though both of the occupants in the Subway knew that it did.

The Persian man, slid off the desk, following after the conflicted woman, because she desperately needs to accept this harsh truth, even though Oded hates to be the one to give her a reality check.

"Have you considered embracing the power of forgiveness? Not only for yourself but towards your enemies?"

"Forgiveness?" Root stopped, vengefully turning her head around to face the man once again. "You cannot be serious? Why should I forgive them. Do you realize there are people out there so vile and despicable? Some of Samaritan's operatives are still out there, do you know all the vile things the put Sameen through? Tell me, Odie, why oh, why should I forgive my enemies, people so sadistic and cruel that they don't deserve to live?"

Oded sighed. "Because once upon a time couldn't the same thing've been said about you? All it took was the kindness of one stranger."

A smirk tugged up Root's face. If she was being honest with herself she could not believe the audacity of Sameen's cousin. How dare he even suggest that.

"I was nothing like them!" The hacker bellowed at the Persian man

"Oh you've always been like them Root. Exactly like all the humans you despised. You lashed out at this world because it took away your first love when you were a kid..." The statement caught the former assassin off guard _. Love? I wasn't in love with Hanna...wa-was I?_ Root wondered, her anger turned into genuine surprise as the notion truly caught her off guard. "All the irrational, impulsive decisions that you mocked them for, you were just as guilty of. You thought that if you killed them all, that if you distanced yourself from them, from humanity, that this cruel world would stop hurting you, stop taking everything away from the scared little girl inside of you."

Samantha Groves' eyes turned misty at that point. The point of no return. The tears came back again, harder than ever. Oded strolled over to the distraught woman, finally returning back to his gentle demeanor. "Now you think that if you save them all, these feelings, the abandonment, the hate. They'll all go away, huh?"

"The wo- the w- the worst part about this, Odie, is not what I've done, It's the fact that I've probably created another Root out there somewhere." Samantha Groves stopped almost directly in front of the man, leaning over into his face. Letting Oded see the hurt, that dwelt within her. "Some young kid, driven by so much hate, that they burn the world down. Deprive themselves of a happily ever after."

The kind man hugged his good friend for close to ten seconds before she finally pulled away, deciding that she still was not finished."

"I have to leave", Root said in between sniffles. "There's a few things I need to figure out."

Root's exit was halted when she felt a tugging on her arm. The tall woman glanced over to see Oded staring at her incredulously. "What about the stab wound." _Stab wound, how did he- never mind,_ Root mulled as she remembered who she was talking to.

Root's eyes traveled down to her ass. The brunette's misty eyes widened at the revelation that her pants were soaked in a dark red. Right over her left cheek. It seems that the analogue interface has underestimated a stab wound, she'd recieved a couple hours prior.

Oded and Root glanced at each other, and despite her sullen mood, the quirky woman couldn't help but chuckle at the awkwardness of the situation.

"It's nothing really", she smiled.

"Samantha."

"Fine." Root dropped the act, the act where she pretended she wasn't in any pain as she limped over to one of the desks that remained undamaged. That particular desk was quite sturdy, Root knew from experience, because after all, maybe her and Sameen had one or two, or three indiscretions on that desk.

 _Ba-dump_ The Persian man, dashed off the subway car with medical supplies in hand, as he walked over to his good friend

The two stood face to face. They are friends, so this situation is going to be awkward, but at the same time, they all trust each other.

"Drop 'em"

Root playfully rolled her eyes as she unbuttoned her dark navy blue skinny jeans. As the hit the ground a shiver rolled up her spine, as the quirky woman felt a dry dampness press against her skin. Her shirt had absorbed some of the blood.

Murphy's law was kicking her ass today, as the hacker slowly removed her top, standing before Oded in nothing but a dark navy blue bra and matching lace underwear. Root wasn't afraid of Oded. Hell they were really good pals, and the woman knew with absoulute certainty that the Persian man's feelings toward her were strictly platonic. Still the awkwardness of being half naked in front of someone was still weird. Didn't help that she was half naked, with blood trickling down her ass cheek.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before", Oded tried his best to break the ice.

"You just _had_ to bring that up, Odie", Root shook her head. Unfolding a blanket across the desk, the hacker quickly secured it, before ever so slightly she assumed the position. Laying facedown on the cold sturdy desk. As her maybe hope-to-be-someday cousin-in-law dragged a hard plastic chair across the cold damp tile.

"Trust me, I really could've gone my whole life without seeing that", the man murmured as he applied anti septic on the open wound.

Root hissed. "Couldn't have been _that_ traumatic."

Samantha Groves felt the cold poke of the needle puncture her milky skin. Why did the perp have to stab her in the good cheek, she wondered?

"You were naked in a huge ceramic pot while Sameen watered you like a plant!" Oded recalled, much to Root's amusement.

The older Shaw was referring to an incident a few months back when he inadvertently caught his cousin and her girlfriend in some weird sex game/roleplay? He tried not to give it a label because, ewww family. Sameen was humming a Persian folk song, weaing nothing but a cheap plastic apron, while Root slowly emerged out of a massive ceramic pot, engaging in some bizarre cross between a twirl and dance?

All three of them had a deer in the headlights look. Apparently the Machine thought a little payback for all of Shaw's incessant insults was in order, so it neglected to warn the couple that someone was approaching

Sameen's cousin merely shook his head, performed a slick 180 degree turn and decided to work from home the rest of the day. Deciding to watch every terrible, mind numbing movie he could possibly find to repress that particular memory. Root and Sameen tried to explain themselves days later, but after repeatedly covering his ears they decided to drop it and not torture the poor man anymore.

"We aaaghhh...we were roleplaying. I was an earth nymph, Sam was-"

"Stop talking now" Oded Shaw commanded.

Root nodded with a jovial smirk. Resting her head on her elbows while her colleague stiched up her butt cheek. The woman slipped back into her melancholy. Was Oded right? Her violent past, was it all because of some dormant feelings of abandonment. Was Hanna more than just a friend to her? The lonely young girl from Bishop, Texas had been a ticking bomb for a while, plus, Root had learned later in life, that loss of a loved has the potential of plunging even the most decent people into eternal darkness.

She had some major soul searching ahead of her.

* * *

 ** _Subway Headquarters- Chinatown_**

 _ **9:02 pm**_

 _Consequences. You're going to face the consequences for your actions. Your outburst compromised the mission._ Sameen mentally reprimanded herself, for her impulsive outburst earlier in the evening. The thirty four year old woman, after calming down made the correct decision to return and accept the consequences.

Walking down the rigid stone steps of the Subway, with every intention of cleaning up her mess, even if it took all night. Sameen Shaw would not allow herself any peace until the job was done. Things like this wouldn't fly in the Marine Corps and her actions weren't acceptable in the real world.

PC repairing and IT were not in her repertoire of skills, but the former spy figured that if she apologized, then asked nicely, or let the ASI watch her Jill off, because well...Shaw does like it when lady god watches, more than once she's intentionally left her laptop open while she spent hours giving herself release, but regardless maybe Big Sis could walk her through the process.

Oded is not allowed to help repair, this was Sameen's doing alone, and her cousin deserves the night off.

As the Persian woman reached the final step she was greeted by muliple familliar smells: Burning wires, antiseptic, Root's floral shamp...

 _Root. Root's been here._

No sooner had the realization struck the woman, before Shaw happened upon a sight that caused her to stop dead in her tracks, right in the threshold.

Across the artificially lit platform inside the bedroom alcove a tall, pale, femme fatale, half naked in a stunning dark navy blue bra with matching lace panties was being lowered down onto the bed. Root's long bird arms wrapped tightly around the shoulders of Oded as the Persian man leaned over. Leaning over way to much, almost lowering himself on the bed with her.

A coherent sentence was nowhere to be found in Sameen's mind. All the woman could bring herself to do is run. Run back up the steps, run through the secret vending machine entrance, and stagger out into the middle of the sidewalk. Shaw's whole body trembled, the familiar liquid chill filled her chest again.

 _Empty_ , she felt empty and unfulfilled.

A rare hoplessness filled her eyes as she walked without purpose into the night.

* * *

 ** _Six minutes earlier_**

"You good?"

"Yeah", Root strained as she swung one leg off the desk, onto the floor, then her other leg, before pushing the top half of her body upright.

"I have to leave. As much as I'd like a sticker and lolipop, I must be heading back out. There's a few things I need to figure out."

Oded shucked off the rubber gloves, tossing them into a waste bin. "You really should sleep."

"How, sweet of you to worry about me, but I'm a big girl. I'll be fine." Root cooed.

Oded Shaw faced the woman as she picked up her clothes. "Root, How long's it been since you've slept?"

The brunette hacker hissed in pain from her stiches as she bent over "I'll...be fine,"

 _Thirty Eight hours eighteen minutes and twenty four seconds since Analogue Interface last slept_ The Machine stated over the intercom.

"Traitor." Root murmured

"Root, go sleep this off. You can soul seach later...with Sameen" the man added quickly.

The perky psycho stumbled, and fumbled as she tried so hard to fight off the exhaustion. Before the woman could change tactics, and start with her shirt first, she felt a cold sting press up against her neck. Swinging around, Root grabbed Oded's arm.

Seething in anger and betrayal the death grip loosened up on the man's arm as the chipper woman felt her vision blur. Slowly her muscles relaxed.

"Wh-why?" The woman faltered over.

"Hey I gotcha. You need to sleep Sam. It's a highly concentrated dose of M-99. You'll be out for close to six hours.

"B-Bastard" The woman groaned groggily as her body finally gave out. Oded's hold was the only thing keeping her upright as the Persian man picked her up, walking her over to the bed.

Leaning over, almost tumbling over on top of his friend, the older Shaw gently placed her in the bed, "Sleep. Trust me". Root felt a warmth spread across her cold body as the covers were flung over her. Unable to resist any longer the thirty eight year old finally succumbed to the drug. Plunging deeper into sleep.

The former Navy SEAL clicked the light off from the lamp. Taking one last look at his friend, Oded turned on his heel. Fetching tools, he began the tedious task of repairing the damaged computer terminals.

* * *

* A lot of people think Root may be neuro-divergent or have a personality disorder, but in all honesty I think she's normal. I think she did a lot of the things she did out of an intense misanthropy brought on by severe abandonment issues. She refused to get close to people so they couldn't hurt her. I've believed for a while that her chipper personal was the mask she wore for so long until she became it. IMHO who Root truly is, comes out when she's in Eeyore mode. A poorly functioning adult with almost non existent social skills.

*I promise the next chapter will feature their reunion and from then onward they work through their issues together.


	8. Chapter 8: It's How You're Different

Shaw awoke with a jerk, as she pulled herself out of the vicious nightmare that had tormented her. Still in her post sleep haze, the woman's soft hand performed its compulsive ritual. A warm texture, greeted the traveling fingers.

The former soldier rolled over onto her side, hoping for the best. The best being that this was all some weird dream.

Heaving a disappointed sigh, Sameen dropped her body back onto the warm sheets, once the realization struck her, that the softness next to her was only the smooth cold bundle, that was Root's leather jacket scrunched up in the flannel sheets currently occupying the bed

The Persian woman slept with it next to her. One last time, because Root wasn't coming back, not to her anyway, not after what Shaw witnessed last night.

Maybe in a moment of vulnerability, the black haired soldier assumed that the jacket, and thus the essence of the most important person in the whole world to her, would somehow guide her into a peaceful night's sleep.

Maybe even keep the monsters away. As only Root could do.

 _"I'll always keep my beautiful girl safe"_ The former killer for hire's words echoed in Shaw's mind, before the woman shook her head in disappointment. Dismissing such foolishness.

A series of scratches followed by a massive weight pounching on the bed interrupts the doldrum, that the Persian woman kept bullshitting herself into believing she didn't possess. "Keep telling ya, big man. You've got an open invitation to this bed anytime, and believe me. I don't just say that to anyone." Shaw chuckled half heartedly.

The Belgian Malanois rolled over on top of the woman. Drilling his head, nuzzling it into her side whilee playfully pawing at her.

For a couple minutes, it all seemed like a perfect morning.

Almost.

One third of the equation was missing.

Shaw reasoned what happened was inevitable. She could never give Root everything the girl deserved, becuase Root deserved the moon and the stars. Hell the events of the past week-and-a half all but proved it. Impossible, that's what it was

Impossible for Sameen to be Root's support system.

To guide the hacker woman through a tragedy where she pretends to care about the death of a child, which was nonetheless,unintentionally caused by _her girlf-_ her best friend, Would be a lie.

Once Shaw agreed to give the relationship a shot all those months ago after the island debacle, the ex Marine, decided in that moment that she would never lie to Root. Of all the things Root deserved, this was one of the few things Sameen _could_ actually promise. Not only promise,but deliver on the promise, no matter how harsh.

The plain and simple fact of the matter was that Caleb Reynold's death, failed to register even the faintest trace of empathy.

Oded was a great friend towards Root. Someone with the capacity to feel everything at once, much like her. With extensive combat skills combined with an intellect that rivaled Da Vinci, it made sense that the other woman would gravitate towards him.

Rolling the cool cotton fabric of the black tee shirt down her taught body, the former assassin whistled for the Belgian Malanois, as Shaw scanned the screen of her phone. Glossing over the details of an email she'd recieved last night.

Feeling the commanding tug of Bear's sturdy chain leash, the Persian woman pulled herself back into reality. Closing the email that she'd read over _five_ times, Shaw slipped the smartphone back into her pocket..

Sighing passivley, Shaw stole a brief look over her shoulders, giving a vauge wisful look at the loft behind her.

"Komm," Shaw commanded at her dog. Hiking the strap of a hefty militay grade duffle bag over her right shoulder. Without a second thought the two lumbered out of the apartment, down the long seasoned hallway.

* * *

 ** _Team Machine Headquarters,_ **

**_Chinatown._ **

_Two down._ Wiping a sheen of sweat from his forehead, the Persian man threw a victorious smirk at the terminal.

Excusing himself, the older Shaw rose to his feet. Swiping the stainless steel travel mug off the desk, Oded couldn't help but contemplate the fact that he was going it alone, as he took a drink. Cleaning up Sameen's mess, rebuilding, maybe even reconfiguring some of the computer terminals. Root made it crystal clear that she won't be helping him any time soon. As the hacker shot him the finger when she left the subway earlier.

Oded couldn't help but chuckle. There's something about a well timed flip of a long bony middle finger, that's just funny. Picturing Root flipping the bird was no different. For a woman who prides herself on control and composure, a crude gesture like that is a great reminder that despite everything, Root is still human. Hell, in her case, the gesture almost brings out the redneck in her. The woman would deny it until her dying day, but nobody could convince Oded, that Root didn't have a spark of Texas redneck in her.

The sound of vicious, impatient scratching interrupted the reverie, and the giggles, of the sole occupant.

"God dammit," a frustrated voice murmured from the stairway.

Sameen's cousin found himself bum rushed by a dark brown streak dragging a chain leash across the concrete.

"Easy there, Killer," Oded commented as he wrestled his hand away from the rapid fire assault of licks.

Finally the echoing footsteps ceased. Prompting Oded to peer up at his cousin.

"You're...leaving?" The man cocked his head out of curiosity. Taking in the massive duffle bag, the dark bags under Sameen's eyes which indicated she'd suffered through another sleepless night. Her uncharacteristic attempts to avoid eye contact did not go unnoticed. Guilt, lack of sleep, military grade duffle bag, mixed in with the slight irritation of Sameen's voice on the stairway as Bear bolted away(reluctance); supported his observation.

Sameen murmured. "And they say batman is the world's greatest detective."

The two Shaw's stood yards apart staring at each other. Well Oded stared, Sameen held a gaze out of her peripheral vision as the two soaked up the belligerent tension.

Taking a deep breath the Persian woman broke the ice. "Take care of those two. They mean the world to me," Shaw diverted her attention to Bear, scratching the loyal companion on his head, and behind the ears. Pulling herself together she offered a weak smile "especially this one."

"Sameen..."

"Just...take care of her. I'm leaving," Sameen said, mildly annoyed at this point.

"Something's bothering you."

"Bear likes Kibble. Go easy on the table food."

Sameen hiked the dark green strap up her shoulder. Not wanting to delay matters any further.

"Stop deflecting."

Sameen refused to turn around. It's so easy, just walk up the steps, and leave. Barely even a hundred yards from there to the door.

"You're good for her. You get her, and I guess...she gets you too. So take care of her."

"Sam," Oded paused. Becoming mildly agitated, "what _are_ you talking about?"

Sameen clenched her jaw. "Came by last night. From the looks of things the two of you were all to eager to wear out that bed." The woman gestured with her head at the tacky purple love den across the subway.

Slowly the images of the two Primary Assets zoomed out further and further away, until a new image came into focus. Courtesy of an omniscient guardian.

* * *

 ** _9th Avenue_ **

**_Hell's Kitchen_ **

_**10:14 AM** _

_No, normal people do not turn into psycho killers, just because their friend died. You looney bird._

 _She was more than a friend to me, though wasn't she?_

 _I mean...I was only twelve. Although, it was only a few years later when the revelation that I'm not straight finally hit me. I can recall never wanting her to leave, wanting to spend every waking moment with her. Sometimes I'd stay up late wondering what she was doing, who she was with? Plus... ok I did sometimes think about what she may have looked like naked. She was older than me and had matured a little bit more._

 _Sometimes I wished the two of us could've run away together._

 _She was more the tomboy. Hanna would've been great at camping. We could've stayed together, making our way to Oregon._

 _Oregon. God she would've loved it there. The Pacific really is as blue as her dreams._

 _It was probably the only place I vowed to never kill someone. The only place I still promise to never kill someone. Maybe, she did mean something more to you. Hell the only place you ever allowed yourself to relax, to actually live, even for a few days was when you, in one of your more vulnerable moments decided to take a trip up there a decade ago. A trip, that turned into the closest thing you ever had to a vacation, to feeling like a normal person worthy of such a luxury._

The femme fatale smiled at the recollections, brushing a couple strands of her dark auburn hair from her teary eyes.

 _My god...did I really go off the deep end, all because of Hanna? It couldn't've just been her. I was angry before that._

 _Angry because I had to spend all those night's alone in the trailer while April...mom...call her mom, worked at the goddamn diner._

 _All those hours buried in books, wishing you could be Davy Rice and teleport away, or Carrie White destroying those degenerate bastards who relentlessly tormented you._

 _Secondhand Sam...Smellly Sam...Goodwill Groves, they would tease._

 _Lying awake countless nights hoping that at least mom would come home a little early, calm you down._

 _Sigh...parents._

 _Parent._ Root corrected herself.

 _Hanna, left you. Then April had to go succumb to the goddamn Leukemia. In what world was any of this fair? Other kids's parents were degenerate drug addicts, drunks, and all around fuck ups but I got the short end of the stick? I was smarter, no better than all of them combined. Yet they still had people, they still had friends, most of them grew up with their parents._

 _Parent! Stop pluralizing. You've never known 'him'. Never wanted to, he didn't want you or Apr-mom. You made it this far without him, and I'll be damned if I let him get to me._

 _So you know what was it so wrong of me to close myself off, to seek out perfection? Pristine, flawless, unwavering code? A higher being incapable of betrayal, incapable of deviation, incap..._

 _Odie was correct. You wanted something cold, something incapable of hurting you. All because Hanna was taken away from you, mom was taken away._

Root found herself overwhelmed by the influx of thoughts which haunted her. Chewing on the corner of her soft bottom lip the, former assassin scurried across the busy street. Picking up her pace, refusing to let up until the woman finally ducked into an alley.

Sore, and guilt ridden, Root leaned face first against the weathered brick wall. Not caring that the indentations made her forehead slightly uncomfortable. Trembling against the sturdy wall, the perky psycho forced her mind to filter through everything. Desperate to find something to hold up the floodgates behind her brown eyes.

 _Caleb Reynolds is dead because of you. All because I couldn't get over Mom, Hanna, my fath-_

"Aaaaaaghh". Root screamed out, smashing her head into the brick wall. Indifferent to passerby who seemed to not notice a crazy woman's breakdown.

Unable to contain herself any longer, the troubled woman finally gave in. Her knees landed on the smooth plastic garbage bags, which ripped open on impact.

Root sobbed for what seemed like hours. Gripping at the brick wall like it was her only friend.

 _Symbols..._ Why would symbols be crashing in an alleyway. It was a wonder she could hear anything at all over the sounds of her own sobbing.

Warranting further inspection, the former assassin raised her head to the side, in the direction of the peculiar sound. _Symbols, it's not the sound of symbols its just a boy..._

A young boy, who couldn't have been older than twelve was being slammed around into trash cans by two older boys.

It was enough to pull the troubled woman out of her sorrow. Before she knew it, the tall slender warrior made her way down the alley. Towards the confrontation.

* * *

 ** _Team Machine Subway Headquarters_ **

**_Chinatown_ **

"What?" The statement slipped out of his mouth as the realization of the context occurred to him simultaneously. "Sameen, believe me. I don't feel that way about her at all." Oded paused, waiting to take in his cousin's reaction. _Nope still the incredulous stare_ , he mulled while Sameen stared at him stone faced. "Listen. She came by last night. We had a little chat, I noticed she was bleeding so I stitched her up. Ultron informed me that it had been thirty six hours since she'd last slept. So I _merely_ suggested she crash here for a few hours. But you know Sam, she has a tendency to be stubborn. So I spiked her with M-99."

Oded took a deep breath, before continuing. "What you stumbled upon, was me carrying her into the bedroom. Then I leaned over to tuck her in."

Allowing herself a deep breath, whilst contemplating giving her cousin the benefit of the doubt. Sameen let up on some of the tension that was winding her up.

"You can see for yourself." He leaned over the desk, focusing his attention to the newly repaired computer terminal. Dragging the mouse then applying a few taps on the keyboard, the older Shaw swiped the screen around. Adjusting it, for Sameen's viewing pleasure.

The surveillance footage confirmed the Persian man's version of events. Any shred of doubt was eliminated. Hell the resolution was 1080p. A luxury the team insisted heavily on. Deciphering grainy potato quality images from standard run of the mill CCTV footage was a constant pain in the ass. Team Machine would not follow the sub par security examples that so many people allowed.

"I would never do that you you, or her, or anyone for that matter. You and Sam are made for each other. You're...SHOOT." Oded smiled.

"Trust issues," Shaw grunted. "And don't _ever_ call us that again." _SHOOT? What the fuck? We're being amalgamated now?_ Shaw groaned under her breath at the thought.

Sameen continued. "Be that as it may...she's...uhh better off without me. So I'm leaving. Got an email from an old marine buddy. There's some mercenary work down in Burma."

Oded felt his smile tug downward instantly. "You can't do this Sameen."

" 'S for the best." Sameen said.

Once again the Persian woman hiked the dark strap back up her shoulder. Denying the nostalgia, the woman turned on her heel. Making a direct path for the exit.

"Wow...Never thought I'd find myself disappointed in you Sam."

"Join the party, Oded. It happens to everyone in my life, eventually."

The slender woman's foot reached the first stone step. Less than a dozen stood in her way.

"You know you've always been one of my biggest inspirations. Now you're content with running away from your problems." Sameen halted at the comment. She was never guilty of cowardice. This...well this was just pragmatism.

"There's never been a challenge you couldn't meet. You've always been able to achieve anything you set you mind to." Sameen's cousin bit, not hiding his disappointment. "Who'd've thought you were satisfied with being a cliché. Banality never was one of your stronger suits."

A powerful plunk filled the air as the former marine, giving into impulse, slammed her travel bag down on the concrete.

Shaw stomped over to her cousin. " _Really?_ Because I sure as hell couldn't get over _this_." The former assassin raised her index finger, twirling it alongside her brain.

"When are you going to realize that your condition is your greatest advantage. Stop treating it so much as a curse Sameen. And start looking at it as a gift."

"A... _gift_? " Sameen smirked incredulously. "A... _gift_?" She repeated again. "Boy you really are full of shit. I'm no role model, Oded. No hero; just...another...cog...in...the...machine." She snapped, as the marine tapped on her cousin's chest with her finger.

"You can't stop believing in heroes Sam. Lest you stop believing in yours-"

"Ohhh shut up. I'm sick of your speeches," She found herself shouting at this point. "I don't want to hear about Oz, or the goddamn tin man." Finally the angry woman widened the gap between the two of them. She wasn't done by a long shot. Sameen felt it necessary to back away before she really gave into her temper.

"When I found out what I was, I spent weeks in the library. Weeks that turned into months, reading everything I possibly could. Every goddamn result yielded the same conclusion. Ted Bundy, Henry Lee Lucas, I'm just like them Oded."

"Sameen," Oded began, closing the gap between his cousin. Whom he knew would never hurt him. Gazing into her brown eyes, the former Navy SEAL continued. "Tens, no, better yet hundreds of thousands of people are alive because of you. You Sameen Shaw saved the world. Twice if you count the thing with Claire. And now...the woman who puts everyone's needs before her own, has the gall to compare herself to Ted Bundy or Henry Lee Lucas?"

The anger seemed to fester, as the woman's eyes dropped downward. Slowly Sameen came to terms with her brief vulnerability.

A set of arms engulfed the petite woman in a hug. Gently.

"It doesn't matter how you're alike. What matters is how you're different."

"Root is _searching."_ Gently the older Shaw released his cousin from the hug.

"Yeah, searching for the end of a bullet." Sameen deadpanned.

"Trust me, it'll all work out."

"No it won't. I can't help her. I don't know how."

"Sam, she's not complicated."

Quickly the lanky brunette raised her eyebrow at her cousin. One of those looks that clearly says 'have you met her'.

Resting his hand on her shoulder, Oded murmured. "Just be there for her. Be a shoulder for her to cry on. Let her know that everything will be alright. And when those times come, the moments when she needs you the most, trust me. You'll know what to do. Because you're a force for good."

Shaw huffed. "Fine, I won't leave but I need to be alone for a while."

"Go," her cousin smiled.

Before he knew it, Oded found himself alone in the subway station, after the last stomp of footsteps echoed from up the stairs.

* * *

"Thanks for having my back," said the young boy following the mysterious woman, who decided not to stick around.

"Don't read to much into it." The hacker lamented, refusing to make eye contact.

"I'm Spencer." Quickly the young kid caught up to his rescuer, dashing in front of her, effectively cutting her off. "You gotta teach me how to fight. Those guys...you barely had to lift a finger." It wasn't an understatement. The ordeal consisted of slight shoving, mean glances, followed by the taller woman using the assailants weights against them before they finally backed off, in humiliation.

"Listen Spence, you seem like a nice kid and all, but I kinda need to be alone right now."

"C'mon Miss. That was some real eye of the tiger shit back there," the lame comment forced the former assassin to smirk. The kid's tenacity was refreshing. Root was reminded of herself at that age.

 _Don't do this. Don't create another Root._ The realization pulled the woman out of her reverie. "Sweetie, believe me when I tell you that I'm not the best person to be mentoring anyone."

Root brushed past the twelve year old. Hoping to avoid things before the situation escalated.

"Wait," Spencer shouted taking off after his savior once again. "You're a hero though ain't ya?" Root sighed at the comment once the persistent youth caught up to her once again.

Spencer continued. "Ain't heroes supposed to inspire others to be heroes?"

After a long pause, her mind immediately flashed back to Caleb Reynolds. He was around the same age as Spencer. If the past few years taught her anything, it's to never dismiss fate. Perhaps everything happened for a reason. Maybe this could be the start in the long road to redemption she'd sought for a while now.

Root huffed. "You coming or not?" Waving her hand from behind, as she signaled for the boy to accompany her from the alley.

"Rainbow Sherbert and one vanilla chocolate swirl." She smiled handing the ice cream vendor two crisp dollar bills. Allowing herself to relax, Root sat down next to Spencer. The kid selected a concrete bench near the fountain. "Here," was all Root said as she handed the boy the ice cream cone. The two sat in awkward silence for close to five minutes, just long enough to finish their treat.

"I won't teach you how to fight Spencer. You won't benefit from that."

"You're crazy. I'd be able to stop all those bullies. Nobody would ever mess with me again because they'd be scared of me."

"Sweetie, take the advice of an old pro. Revenge will get you nowhere. You'll only end up destroying yourself."

"So...you won't help me?"

"Now...I didn't say that did I?" Root gave the boy a sweet smile.

"You like movies, Don't you Spencer?"

"Oh yeah!"

"That's a relief," Root huffed. "But what if I told you that sometimes truth is stranger than fiction?"

"You're weird you know that," Spencer said. Root couldn't help but produce a smile in response to his comment.

"What if I told you...that I work for an agency of sorts. A top secret agency?"

Spencer immediately stood up. "You mean like a spy? Like James Bond or Lucy?"

Root snorted. "I wouldn't go that far, but yeah."

"Bullshit!" There's something about a child swearing that can make almost any adult laugh.

"Darlin' what you saw back in that alley was nothing." Root reached into her pocket. Palming the small gift she was going to give the boy.

"Now...Spence, I'm going to give you something. Something top secret. Think of it as spy gear from my agency."

The young boy's eyes widened in delight.

Root opened the palm of her hand. She couldn't help but smirk at the boy's reaction.

"An earpiece? That's no spy gear, lady. My mom has one of these."

"Maybe, but this particular earpiece is linked to an all powerful Artifical Intelligence?"

"Artifical Intelligence?"

The next statement was going to kill the hacker a little bit inside. Having to oversimplify it, almost dumb it down was not going to be pleasant, but she had to remember her audience. "It's basically linked to an all knowing Robot." Sameen would have been proud of her in that moment.

"Whoa." Was all the boy could muster.

"Now there are a couple rules. First, no using it for revenge. Second, no using it for illegal or any selfish means." Root waited until the boy took in the information before she continued. "Also, she's only giving you limited access for one year. So you've got one year to learn how to defend yourself and to learn to use knowledge as power."

Slowly the hacker fitted the small earpiece into the young man's ear.

"Oh and Spence?" She stood up smiling as she walked away from the bench. "You break any of the rules and she cuts you off. Have a nice life sweetie."

Awestruck, the boy watched as the mysterious woman, who in a half an hour changed his life dramatically, walked away. Spencer couldn't let her leave, not just yet, as he had one more thing lingering on his mind. He ran to her again.

"Wait," Coming to a stop the woman turned around. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Root."

"Thank you."

Root smirked.

"Oh hey, one last thing." Reluctantly the former assassin halted in her tracks a second time. Once more she turned to face Spencer. "Root, I saw you in the alley. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Whatever's going on in your life, it'll all work out. It has to. You're like a superhero."

Root felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She tried to fight it, she really did, but maybe the little boy's advice got to her quicker than she'd intended. This time, the perky psycho made no effort to fight off the smile. In that moment, after Spencer left, She realized what she had to do.

Taking a deep breath, Samantha Groves made her way back to the subway Station.

* * *

Immersing herself in the dark corner of the rundown bar, a certain compact Persian warrior waited in comfortable silence. Waiting for one more patron to leave, so shecould feel at ease talking to herself in a public place.

That opportunity came two minutes later.

"As annoying as this is. You're always right." Shaw slammed her second shot glass of bourbon down on the wooden table. "So we need to talk."

 _Alright, well, What's on your mind Shaw?_ Inquired Big Sis, still using the velvety voice of President Obama.

"Do I love her. Am I capable of it?"

A static-y sigh came through over her ear piece _Well Sameen that's uh quite the complicated question. You feel for her as much as you can in your own way._

Shaw snorted. "Great."

 _Sameen...if I may? Sometimes love...it's uh...well its a complex thing. Sometimes love is simply leaving a light on for your partner when they come home late. Or...sometimes it's leaving a bowl of dinner out for them._

Shaw clenched her jaw.

 _It's a whole hodgepodge of things Shaw. I've found that ultimately it boils down to a choice, a choice to care for someone. Growing together as people."_

"That make's it less complicated I guess."

 _How do you feel when you're with her?_

"Not...angry. Relaxed I guess. Sometimes..." Shaw paused, having to prepare herself for the next statement. It was something she'd never imagined herself saying in her thirty four years of life. "More and more often the only time I'm ever at peace, is when she's around. Well her and Bear of course."

 _I've never seen you smile so much. Just look at how happy you were flirting in that Harlem shootout a couple weeks ago._

"I wasn't flirting." Looking at the video playing before her very eyes on her phone. Robot Overlord was correct, she was glowing the entire time. How could she have missed that?

Next, came some choppy audio. The first of which was recorded on the day of Root's _'funeral'._

Specifically the moment when Reese visited Shaw in the park, having finally located the primary asset spinning on an old roundabout.

Sameen took notice of the inflection of her own voice. Gone was the huskiness, the twang, the sarcasm. The words dripped out of her mouth without purpose, as if a light switch was flipped inside her. A genuine sadness was present in the soldier. Even when the machine replayed audio from then until the defeat of Samaritan.

Shaw scolded herself for her lack of self awareness. Her mind traveled back to the reunion between her and Root in the park. After all this time, the Primary Asset was still oblivious to the fact that she didn't want to live without that perky psycho.

Sameen realized what she needed to do. Flinging her coat across her shoulder's the Persian woman set out. En Route to the Subway.

* * *

 ** _Team Machine Subway Headquarters_ **

_**12:02 pm** _

Making her way down the cold stone steps of their office, for the second time today. The petite woman couldn't help but wonder if she'd find her cousin still there. Oded was always there. Hell it was like he lived there almost. Did he even have a place of his own? Sameen wondered.

With two steps left, an upbeat tempo from the speakers, caught the woman off guard. Interrupting her reverie.

 _How do I get through one night without you_

 _If_ _I had to live without you..._

Sameen rolled her eyes at the song selection, before someone else captured her attention.

 _Root._

Root stood paralyzed with anxiety, as both women finally came face to face after their long separation.

 _What kind of life would that be...?_

The duo stood yards apart from each other. Both at a loss for words. Yet mutually they understood the song selection. As they both stared at each other with paralyzing intensity.

 _Oh...I need you in my arms, need you to hold_

 _You're my world, my heart, my soul_

 _If_ _you ever leave..._

 _Baby you would take away_

 _Everything good in my life_

 _And tell me now_

 _How do I live without you?_

 _I want to know_

 _How do I breathe without you?_

Feeling herself turn misty eyed the taller woman strolled over to her girlfriend. Unable to control herself any longer, Root pulled Shaw into a powerful hug. Which, Sameen found she actually didn't mind.

Slowly the two remained frozen in time while LeAnn Rimes belted out her most famous love song over the intercom. Both women had to hand it to The Machine, it knew how to pick the perfect song.

Sameen felt her legs tingle, almost on the verge of buckling out from under her as she breathed in the scent of Root's scented body wash. Her body missed her!

Giving in, the perky psycho finally let all her feelings out. Sobbing into the shoulder of the woman holding her in a hug. "Baby...I'm so sorry," she wailed in between sniffles.

All Sameen could do was use timing to her advantage. Luckily she'd heard this song more often, than she'd like to admit. Patiently she waited for the right interlude as the woman continued sobbing against her shoulder.

"Just let the music talk Root." Shaw said, Mastering the timing.

 _Baby I don't know what_

 _I would do..._

 _I'd be lost if I lost you_

* * *

A/N: Alright, they're back together. I hope the song selection wasn't lame or out of place.

-Let me know what you think.

-From this point on, their relationship angst is mostly over and they work through everything else together. Their date night will occur in two more chapters.

-This chapter is un-beta'd. I will likely update with a beta'd version in time. The beta'd chapter will be posted on AO3.

Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9: High Score

"Thanks." The taller woman took the glass of water from Sameen. "Drink, Please." Shaw commanded as she dropped onto the bench beside Root.

"Why are you so angry, huh?" Shaw murmured softly, letting her girlfriend lean against her needingly. While the duo relaxed on the cold stone bench.

"It's everything, Shaw. All of this."

"Stop torturing yourself, Root."

-  
"Hanna left me, mom left me, and my own father didn't even want me."

Shaw huﬀed, in acknowledgment. Not really sure how to help out.

"Do you hate her?"

"Who?"

"Your mom. You never really talk about her."

Root sighed. "I tried. For a long time I wanted to, but no…" the hacker buried her face in her hand before continuing. "April did the best she could with what she had."

Shaw knew Root was becoming increasingly vulnerable, the Persian woman struggled with talks of feelings. As diﬃcult the task at hand was, Shaw ﬁgured in Root's case, in both their cases, they'd best try to work these things out. Especially if they were going to make a relationship work. Besides it's not like long winded heart to heart talks would be a regular occurrence. Root was excellent at giving Shaw space, and Sameen was slowly learning to work through these tough predicaments and the dormant feelings she realized she possessed.

Shaw huﬀed. "Hanna didn't leave you Root. She was murdered by that disgusting pedophile, And your mom...didn't you tell me she died from leukemia?"

Root stood up. Reasoning that walking around would clear her head. She could not open the ﬂoodgates and overwhelm Sameen. The shorter woman wouldn't be able to handle that.

"Root. Get back here."

"I need a minute Sam."

"Root…" Shaw put dangerous emphasis on the 't'. "Get back here now. Walking away will only make things worse." Shaw warned as she followed her girlfriend around the subway.

The clacking of both sets of shoes eventually came together, when the taller woman came to a stop. Leaning against the wall.

The former marine halted in her tracks. Something was coming and it wasn't going to be pretty. Defeat was present in Root. Something the shorter woman dreaded. No matter how frustrated or annoyed with her, she was. Sameen could never bear to watch Root cry. The shorter woman's mind raced. She was at a loss of what to do. She hated the feeling, unable to help, unable to control a situation.

After three years of knowing each other, in a damp subway corner, Samantha Groves could no longer hold back the facade any longer. In that moment she gathered her last bit of strength, just enough to face the person who'd become her whole world, and ﬁnally bore her sole.

Purging herself of all that tormented her.

"Sameen…" Root pleaded under a heavy sob.

Shaw, the powerful soldier that she was, braced herself. She'd never witnessed anyone so powerful, so beautiful, break down and bare their soul.

"Why doesn't anybody want me?!" The troubled woman confessed in a forceful gasp of air as She wailed. Standing before the person she loved. Crying harder than she'd ever cried before.

Whoever said that the truth would set you free never mentioned how painful it truly felt.

Sameen clenched her jaw as well as her ﬁst. Her entire body went rigid. Root, the one person who could see through the fog, the one person on Planet Earth who could reach her. Make her feel, things. A Batshit crazy, peppy, over the top charming woman, the polar opposite of her; was the universe's lifeline. Now the sobbing was beginning to make Shaw uneasy.

Anger took hold of the shorter woman.

In two quick strides the furious soldier marched over to the sobbing quivering mess before her. For the next thing Root knew she was thrust forward, engulfed in a powerful embrace.

Sameen locked her arms around the taller woman instinctually. Her breath escaped her.

Immediately her mind drifted back to what her cousin said just over an hour ago. _When those times come that she truly needs you the most. You'll know what to do_.

For she was Sameen Shaw the healer.

Sameen Shaw the protector.

A true force for good.

Root's grip around Shaw's waist intensiﬁed. Root cried on Shaw's shoulder. The tears forming a small little puddle. "What's wrong with me Shaw? What's wrong with me that nobody wanted me."

"Nothing Root. You're kinda awesome." Shaw said gently as she slowly patted the woman's back as they hugged. Holding Root so tight they might mould together, as the truth ﬁnally set the taller woman free, as she rose from the ashes like a Phoenix.

* * *

Sameen sighed, guiding a still sobbing Root over to the bench, so they can sit.

Still embracing, Sameen leans into Root's shoulder, the crook of her neck to be exact.

"Look", she began. "I know you love me, more than anything in this world. I don't know if I'll ever be able to feel the same way. I told you about the simulations, how you were the one person I could never kill. I realized you meant something to me, something greater than I can comprehend. I don't know if it's love or if I'll ever be able to realize it."

"It's like a video game. Used to be, I just wanted to face the computer, and get to the high score as quickly as possible", Sameen takes in the sweet ﬂoral scent of Root's shampoo, as she talks into Root's body. "But now, somehow, I don't mind two player, I even want to write my name on you when I beat the high score, and...I'm". Sameen takes a deep breath, "content with you writing your name on my high score list. I even want you to."

Root's snifﬂing and crying slowly began to halt, and a much needed smile emerged.

"Oded told me, love is a choice. I'm choosing you, and I'm choosing to go through this with you. For some annoying reason, all these forces in the universe chose us, chose to put us in each other's path. Hell our names are both Sam for god's sake. So…I guess...our codes were cut from the same cloth."

Root let a chuckle out. "Sam, codes aren't cut from cloth."

"We're having a moment", the huskiness in her voice dropped and reverted back to sternness, "don't ruin it."

"And this...", Root breaks the embrace, before bringing their lips together, "Is why I chose you."

* * *

 ** _Shaw's Loft_**

 ** _Alphabet City_**

 ** _1:10 am_**

"Agggghhhhh." Root jerked, before her body stiffened from the sudden influx of pain.

"What is it?" Shaw rolled over. "Root, what's wrong?"

"Charrrrrrleeeeeey horse", the taller woman hissed out. As her body practically arched up in Sameen's bed due to the pain.

Shaw flung the covers off, not caring about the burst of cool air as it struck her naked body. Quickly she staggered from her side of the bed. Rushing over to aid the taller woman.

"Stand on it." Shaw slipped under the other woman's arm. Slowly she hoisted Root upward. "I know it hurts."

"Thank you", the taller woman grunted. A warm arm guided her to lean against the wall. Sameen instructed her to hold onto the bed frame for support.

Soft padding footsteps approached her a few seconds later. "Drink this. All of it." Shaw handed the other woman a glass of tap water.

Root complied.

"I'm fine now Shaw," Root panted.

"Cramps are due to dehydration, you know?"

"I know. I'm good now. I promise."

Once she caught her breath the hacker eased herself back down onto Sameen's bed lingering for a moment before finally swinging her long legs over, then tucking them under the covers. They'd stayed the night at Sameen's place. Root had offered her place, but Shaw declined. Root chalked it up to Sameen wanting them to be together in her own apartment. Not that Root minded. In fact she adored the gesture. Most of their time together was spent at the hacker's luxurious apartment in Greenwich, so it was a rare treat for them to shack up at Shaw's place. The Persian would deny it, but there's no doubt that the gesture was intentionally intimate.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Root murmured. Shifting her position under the covers as the taller woman adjusted back into bed. Both had their back turned to each other.

"You don't need to apologize, Root."

Shaw knew Root acknowledged the reply. Had this been a different phase of their relationship, Sameen would have willed herself back to sleep. Now, she cant bring herself to do so, not quite yet. The nagging feeling inside her wouldn't shut up. And if the events of the past week and half taught her anything, it's not to repeat the same mistakes. They've come so far. So far, that it's hard to believe that there was a point where the former marine actually wanted to kill the woman sleeping next to her.

It took Samaritan, a faked death, and now this low point in their relationship, before Shaw finally eased up to the fact that she couldn't live without that woman. Doesn't want to. Big Sis may have been right in saying that she does care, but in her own way, but look at things as they were a few years prior. Sameen never thought she'd care about another person, not just care but couldn't exist without them.

"You've been having trouble sleeping?"

"Just...overthinking things I guess. It's no big deal. Go back to sleep, sweetie" Root mumbled.

"If you're having nightmares or seeing Hanna, or other things that make you depressed. I wanna know Root. From now on."

Root tried her best to smile, she still was not used to being cared for this much. Despite the fluctuating bouts of redemption, the former assassin still didn't feel worthy of it.

"I know you don't like talking about your feelings. So I won't burden you with mine. I won't make you feel uncomfortable." Root said, still laying on her side. Still unable to face her girlfriend.

Shaw took a deep breath, running her hand over her face she sighed. "Root...," Sameen paused to rub her eyes, " just...do as I say, and not as I do."

"Ok...MOM," she deadpanned.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

Root sighed. "Among other things, yeah"

"Well I've got all night," the compact Persian woman challenged with a smirk.

Finally, the taller woman shifted her position, rolling over onto her back.

"It's my father, Shaw."

Sameen nodded in affirmation. "You never talk about him."

"I've never _met_ him."

"Do you want to?"

Root huffed. "I don't know."

"I think it'd do you some good. Give you some closure, you know?"

Perhaps Shaw had a point, if she truly sought redemption, then she'd have to confront harsh truths. Nobody ever said change would be easy.

"Then there's the matter of Caleb...", the taller woman whispered softly with sleep beginning to coat her voice.

I've been thinking about that. I've got an idea."

"I'm all ears Sameen."

"You know, when I thought you were dead, and...well when you were gone this past week..." Root listened, waiting for a when she thought her beloved had dozed off the shorter woman continued "Big Sis made me forget you were gone sometimes."

Root hummed in approval.

"When I was a doctor, people would tell me how they wished they could talk to their loved one, one last time."

"Sameen..." Root gasped, at the brilliance of her compact Persian's idea.

"Yeah. Maybe you could have lady god contact Caleb's mom or something. Since she's so good at replicating human speech."

"That's brilliant," the taller woman swooned. "I'd have to, I mean SHE and I would have to..."

"Root. Stop. Just wait a while. You and Lady god can talk nerd in the morning or something." Shaw rolled over on her side, taking in the figure laying next to her. Barely illuminated by the moonlight, the former marine peered into amber eyes. Eyes she'd be able to pick out in complete darkness. That's how much the couple illuminate each other. "Sleep now", she whispered gently.

"I'll try."

Scooting over to the other side, the shorter woman leaned over her girlfriend. Stealing her breath with a deep kiss: a kiss of promise, a kiss of apology, and a kiss of understanding. Before she finally rolled over. Laying on her back, with a vague smile.

Shaw let her hand travel down the warm arm until fingers locked together instinctually. The duo stayed like that until Sameen finally felt the woman who'd come to mean so much to her, succumb to sleep. But not before they were joined on the bed by their favorite dog

* * *

A/N: *The idea of Shaw, impulsively pulling Root into a hug came to me in the strangest way. I imagined the scene as if it were a part of the show, and what would happen if Sarah Shahi improvised the scene(Which I've thought for a long time that they should have let Amy and Sarah improvise a couple scenes). And that sweet little moment was the result of my thought experiment.

*Next chapter will be their date night.


	10. Chapter 10: Date Night

_**John's of 12th Street.**_

 _ **Hell's Kitchen**_

 _ **8:40 pm**_

Much to the convenience of the couple, the century old vintage Italian dive had a seat yourself policy. Something that was always a plus in Shaw's book. Like the professionals they are, the duo chose a corner booth, away from windows.

But not in a spot that would put them at a disadvantage, should they need a vantage point for whatever reason.

"Gotta say, Nerdilocks. You sure know how to pick 'em." Shaw replied coolly before sliding into the booth.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of this place. SHE says it's quite famous."

"Well I can't be everywhere at once now can I?" Shaw smirked.

"Not if last night was any indication." Root deadpanned as she slid into the opposite side of the booth.

Shaw rolled her eyes at the innuendo.

Awkward silence took up the next couple minutes. Shaw looked around the restaurant. It was pretty decent. An older couple occupied a booth across the room from them. Two waitresses were having a muted conversation at the podium, jotting down information in a way that could only be interpreted that they were taking reservations.

 _Reservations._ The Persian woman's mind called back to the previous day. She'd worked up the strength to ask Big Sis to make a reservation at Shaw's first choice of restaurant. The kicker was that Sameen wanted the eye in the sky to make the call in her own voice.

Someday Shaw hoped she'd be comfortable enough to completely embrace the dating scene, but for right now, wanting to have Robot Overlord make a phone call using her voice was the best she could do. In her own way, she is really trying.

Unfortunately the place she'd wanted was booked up. So the marine handed the reigns over to Root. So they ended up here. A place that, luckilly was their style.

"Hey, there you two. I'm Daisy. I'll be your server tonight. Is there anything I can start you off with to drink?"

The sudden introduction pulled the shorter woman back into reality. Quickly she tried to think of a response. Shaw in the process of daydreaming, forgot to even look at the menu.

"Ummm...uh...What do you guys have on tap?"

"Heineken and Samuel Adams."

"You'll have to forgive Sameen here, her system runs on diesel," Root smiled.

"Oh I can relate. My philosophy is: when life gives you lemons drink lemonade. And then find somebody whose life gives them vodka, and have a party." Daisy said.

"See now those are words I can live by," Shaw smirked. Gaining her edge back. "I guess Sam Adams, since y'all don't have the beer of the common people, Miller."

"Oh I know right. I've been telling them for months that we need to update our portfolio. Everyone wants Miller or Budweiser, or hell even a little Pabst Blue Ribbon after a long hard day's work. These...," Daisy passionately points to the drink menu, "Sam Adams, Peroni, Amstel, and Heineken; it's like we're in Merry Old England, and I don't know about you two, but the last thing I want is to be reminded of the days when we were dressed in potato sacks working as wenches for the local lords!"

Shaw was beginning to like this woman.

"And you", Daisy smiled at Root.

"I think I'll start off with a nice glass of Cabernet Sauvignon." Root beamed

"Good choice. All right. I'll give you both a few moments."

Once Daisy the waitress left. Another couple moments of awkward silence passed before the hacker decided to break the ice. "You seem to be taking this all in stride, Sameen."

"Taking _what_ in stride?"

"This...you know, the date, and our little trial separation."

Shaw snorted. "Trial separation? Is that what you're calling it?"

"Kinda, yeah."

Shaw leaned forward ever so slightly. Danger was evident in her eyes. "Believe me. You're not off the hook yet."

"What did you have in mind?" Root challenged while her date casually leaned back into her seat."

"You owe me an orgasm. One for every day you were gone. Everyday you don't knock out the total, I tack another one on."

Root hummed in approval. "So that's twelve by my count", Shaw quickly added.

"I'm surprised you went twelve days without getting off", Root smiled.

"I had to make my own. And it was no fun. Hell I even tried the stranger." The Persian woman confessed.

Immediately the taller woman's smile fell faster than the stock market. "Wait...you had sex...with a stranger?" She said, cocking her eyebrow in confusion.

Shaw sighed. "No Root. _The Stranger."_

The dumbfounded look on the other woman's face told the shorter woman that the euphemism was lost on her. All the soldier could do was roll her eyes.

"You know...it's when you sit on your hand until it falls asleep, then jerk off, because it feels like someone else is fucking you."

Across the room, the older couple shot a menacing glare at the duo. Apparently Shaw had spoken loud enough for the other occupants to hear.

 _Should I create a reminder for you to try that sometime?_ Big sis cooed in the other woman's earpiece.

"And speaking of strangers don't shoot me that look. Not after that stunt you pulled with the threesome."

"I used a condom, Sam," Root dropped her head in shame.

"You're better than that Root."

Hesitant to agree, the hacker, after a couple seconds, shrugged the comment off. Not now, but maybe someday she'd be better. The road towards her redemption was, even after all this time, just beginning. There'd be several bumps and hitches along that road.

"Well...at least now I can say I've done the three eyed turtle," Root said. Offering her best attempt to redirect the conversation towards something more lighthearted.

Shaw sighed. "That wasn't the three-eyed turtle Root."

"You need one more person for it to be the three-eyed turtle," Daisy surprised them. Not even bothering to hide the chuckle as she set their beverages down on the table.

"You two need a little more time?" The waitress smiled. Surprisingly collected considering the conversation she'd abruptly walked in on.

The couple shrugged off the awkwardness of the situation, before placing their orders. Sameen ordered the sausage pizza, and then mean mugged Root out of ordering a piddly ass salad. So the taller woman settled on the traditional Spaghetti and Meatballs.

Three seconds after Daisy the waitress left the table, Shaw knocked back almost half of her beer in one shot, before finally slamming it down on the table.

Root smirked around her wine glass. "So the three-eyed turtle is just a glorified foursome?"

Sameen covered her face in her hand. "I can't bring you anywhere. Why are you still on this?" Shaw shook her head ever so slightly.

"What? You said you did the three eyed turtle in college. You also had a foursome. You can't blame a girl for connecting the dots."

Shaw huffed. "No Root...", this was the marine's life now. Explaining weird sex positions to her girlf- best friend while at the dinner table. But the Persian woman accepted that she'd rather be here doing this, then not have Root in her life at all. So why not. "It's not the three-eyed turtle unless there's three guys and the woman grabs her ankles, spreads her legs, and gets anal, vag, and oral sex!" Shaw blurted out a little louder than intended.

 _Apparently all three scrotum, when pressed against an orifice are meant to represent the eyes of a turtle. The curvature of the female's back is meant to represent the shell._ The Machine whirred through the hacker's earpiece before she tucked her head to the side to flick it off.

Judging by the choking and sputtering from the table across. It was safe to say the older couple heard every word of that, and are now thoroughly disgusted. And there was Root. Laughing. Laughing for the first time since this whole ordeal.

That could only mean the former assassin was doing something right. Shaw could do this, get through this night. Taking another long sip of her beer the Persian woman ordered a second bottle. She didn't even bother to fight the smirk that had tugged on her lip.

"Root...the epicness that is this pizza, cannot be described. Here taste it."

The rare burst of enthusiasm from her compact Persian firecracker pulled the woman out of her feelings. Glancing up, she leaned forward. Nibbling a small bite off the slice Sameen offered her.

Her girlfriend wasn't lying, the food was to die for.

"Yeah...I'm definitely coming back here." Shaw wiped her mouth off with her napkin, before throwing back another sip of her second beer.

"See, we don't always need to go to the Park's Deli now do we, Sweetie?"

"I don't know why?" Daisy re-emerged from behind their booth. "Every one of their sandwhiches is like an orgasm in the mouth. Such an intense seduction of the taste buds," their waitress smiled at Root.

"See Root, Daisy gets it." Shaw pointed at their server.

"Well since you two are so perfect for each other you can go to her for your late night needs." Root chided.

Soulful brown eyes, belonging to a certain former marine gave the jovial waitress the once over. Yeah Shaw wouldn't kick her out of bed.

"Whatdya say Daisy?" Shaw joked.

Daisy snorted. "Yeah...I think we could make it work."

"But in all honesty, y'all seem like one of those couples that are perfect for each other. They say when you can share comfortable silence with another person and still find the time to enjoy yourselves, then that's when you know you've found your match. Your true soulmate so to speak," Daisy admitted.

"Do you always observe your customers this closely?" Root asked.

"Of course. This is the service industry after all." Daisy turned to Shaw. "You've got a good one here Sameen," and with that the wise waitress sauntered off.

Silence fell over the couple for at least a minute, before Shaw broke the ice. "So...you and Big Sis working on the Caleb thing?"

"We've brainstormed, and narrowed it down to two ideas," She twirled her spaghetti around her fork, unable to make eye contact with Shaw.

"Go on."

Root finally looked up, trying her best to remain upbeat. "We could have Thronhill industries recruit Caleb's mother. Nothing like we do, just administrative work. But nonetheless we welcome her into the fold. Her son may be dead, but all I can give her is the next best thing."

"And option two?"

"We offer her the opportunity to willingly be subjected into a simulation for the rest of her life. A simulation where her son is still alive, and the world keeps on spinning as if nothing happened."

There it was the S-word. Even though the marine trusted the woman sitting across from her with her life, the thought of being trapped in a simulation brought back several unpleasant memories. However, this was Root, and Shaw trusted Root. She'd never say it out loud again but Root was perfect. Someone too good for this world, despite the hacker's protests.

"I've also been draining some of my offshore accounts. Pooling millions of dollars together to support the families of the people whose lives I've ruined."

If a portal to a parallel universe was ever discovered, and an alternate version of Root stepped through, a Root who was more like Shaw and lacked the qualities that normal Root possessed; then the petite warrior would choose her Root. Sending the stoic and laid back version back in a heartbeat.

 _My Root? God this beer is way too strong._

Now Root was slipping back into her feelings.

And it's not fair, this night is for her just as much as Shaw.

"You know this isn't bad, right?" Shaw confessed.

Root looked up "The food. I know, you've already said that."

"No, being here with you. On this...date. Believe me when I say there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Finally a small smile tugged on the other woman's face. Mission accomplished.

Shaw surprised the other woman by paying for the dinner. Even going so far as to leave a one hundred dollar tip for their awesome waitress.

Outside the city was alive as ever, as the duo made their way outside. Shaw guided, her girlfriend around several blocks. So they could both take in the night life, before the odd couple finally slipped into the back of a taxi.

* * *

 ** _Root's apartment_**

 ** _Greenwich Village._**

 ** _11:30 pm_**

Sameen poured three fingers of single malt for herself and Root. She joined her girlfriend on the couch.

Root's apartment had been cleaned up, so the couch was back in business.

Once the couple settled down they finally got caught up on some much needed television. The season four finale of Dexter came as a shock to both of them.

"Boy Julie Benz, sure can't stay on a show for too long, can she?"

"Hmmm?" Root was clearly confused

"You know. She was on Buffy, got killed off. Came back on the spinoff Angel, she didn't last long."

"Buffy and Angel. God those shows really sucked, Sameen" Root confessed.

"You really think so?"

"Meh the whole 'every character is a smart ass thing' got annoying real quick. So I gave up on both shows early on"

"Yeah. Hey what was the name of that green motherfucker again, really flamboyant? I think he was on Angel. I hated that guy."

"I'm pretty sure his name was "The Gorn", Sam." Root recalled

"That's right 'The Gorn'. Man fuck Joss Whedon, dude ruined the second Avengers movie."

Root popped in another disk, this time Game of Thrones. By the time the wee hours of the morning hit the couple was exhausted and well...slightly buzzed. Nonetheless Shaw made it her mission to make sure the night ended with a smile on Root's face.

Clicking off the television, which along with the other amenities had been replaced, the Persian scooted closer to her significant other, who was settled on the right side of her couch.

Carefully Sameen brought their lips together. Suddenly nothing else mattered except the two of them, alive in that moment.

Shaw guided Root to lay back on the couch as the two dominated each other's mouth aggressively. Shaw's black tank bunched and ruffled against the other woman's clothing, but neither of them really cared as their mouths were pre-occupied

Somehow five minutes stretched out into half an hour. Before the kissing entered rough territory.

Root teases her girl. Tugging on her ponytail repeatedly.

Shaw shoots her a stern, but playful look before pulling herself up the other woman's body. So they're lined up, chest to chest.

In retaliation Sameen nips Root's lips. Which only encourage the playful tugs on the Persian woman's ponytail.

"I'm serious Root. You better stop." Shaw smiled. Root knew that the tone was playful.

"You like when I tug on your ponytail," Root yawned.

Shaw dropped her head onto her girlfriend's chest. Giving up like she was dead weight she let up, wrapping her arms around the other woman's body. "Yeah...during sex." She murmured sleepily once she settled on top of Root.

"Wanna skip to the sex part?" Root mumbled, her eyes completely closed now.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Shaw whispered onto Root's chest

"Take, your time, Sweetie."

One minute turned into ten, which turned into thirty, then an hour, and so on. Until it was clear the sex part wasn't happening. All the while, the camera on Root's laptop began to blink.

Off in cyberspace a benevolent ASI observed it's two favorite humans. Primary Asset Shaw had fallen asleep on top of Analogue Interface. Her scrunched up face looked so peaceful resting on Root's chest as she snored lightly, while curled up on top of the taller woman sleeping underneath her.

 _ **Disabling Communications-Analogue interface**_

 _ **Accessing Desktop Camera**_

 _Awwww_ Big Sister cooed adoringly as the ASI snapped several high resolution photos of the sleeping couple.

Photos that later on, Root would dreamily admit was her favorite photo of her and Sameen. Accompanied by a cute little story about the following morning, the only time she was ever happy to have a headache, from Sameen snoring so close to her ear.

A photo that, despite repeated denial. Sameen always made sure she kept a copy stashed in her wallet. For those times when she wanted something to look at when she was apart from Root on a mission. Shaw wasn't fooling anyone. That would end up being her favorite picture as well. A warm memory of the night her and Root fell asleep wrapped up in each other on the couch.


	11. Chapter 11: Homecoming Pt1

A/N: *This was inspired by a scene from the movie Magnolia, and a scene from the tv show Monk.

*Also while her issue with her father isn't the main source of all her problems it was somewhat of a catalyst. And for now at this point in her life it's the only issue she can overcome. Her abandonment issues will take a while, but slowly she's learning to overcome it.

*I had this chapter written before I started Retribution. Originally I wanted Cyrus Wells to be Root's father because it would have been a treasure chest of internal conflict to explore in Root. I would have gone with this too, but the only problem was that Cyrus was in his mid to late forties. He'd need to be at least 58-60.

* * *

"Fancy meeting you here," the hacker purred. Guiding her companion to a small table. A nice caramel latte and a little peace and quiet at her local coffee shop before her flight back 'home' was on her itinerary.

Although she never considered Bishop, Texas 'home', to her home was anywhere she belonged. Anywhere with her and her Sameen. Meeting her girlfriend's cousin at said coffee shop wasn't on the itinerary, but Root wasn't complaining. Maybe the Machine sensed her internal conflicts, and decided to send aid.

"Look who's back to smiles and chiches. Glad things are starting to right themselves." Oded said. The two friends grabbed a small table at the far end of the shop. Avoiding all the hipsters and windows. Shaw taught her well.

"So...that coffee to put a little pep in your step, or take the edge off? If it's the latter, save your money. They sell booze on the plane." Root pinched her straw, as she took in a small sip.

"Both. I guess."

"What time's you flight?"

"Nine-thirty." The woman murmured into her latte.

"Hey," it took a second before the concerned tone resonated within the hacker. It was enough to get her to re-focus her attention. "What did I tell you when I rescued you in Sri Lanka?," Oded asked.

All the woman could muster was a chuckle. Of course she knew what he was referring to.

"You remember, Root. What did I tell you when I helped you out of that hospital bed, before we ditched the cell?"

Root sighed. "You told me that after everything I'd been through, everything Sameen and I had been through. I don't get to have a sad ending. Samaritan doesn't get that luxury."

"A notion I still stand behind," the man smirked, wiping coffee off his lips with the embroidered napkin.

Cocking her head, and blinking in disbelief. "Our choices define us," the woman lamented.

"True, but I believe that a person is truly measured by how they respond to their choices."

"How are you this wise?" Root smiled?

Leaning over the small table the soldier motions for his companion to do the same.

"Between the two of us...I'm just a student of kung fu and action films, but don't tell anyone," Oded smiled.

Root leaned back smirking. "Hmmm so what movie was that from."

"That my friend, was from an Angel graphic novel."

The Perky psycho couldn't help but chuckle in the midst of shaking her head. "Boy was I the only one who didn't like that show?" Getting up she throws a smile over her shoulder at her friend while dropping her coffee cup in the trash.

"You and Sam, take good care of Bear for me while I'm gone."

Oded nodded in affirmation.

* * *

 _ **LaGuardia International Airport**_

 _ **Queens, New York**_

 _ **9:00 am**_

Stepping off the moving walkway, the rollers from a small suitcase echoed throught the unusually bare airport. She'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't agitated. It's taken her thirty eight years to take this final step.

Thirty Eight years, and only for a few fleeting seconds did she ever wonder what this would be like. There wasn't much time left, maybe a day at best. Part of her was still very hesitant, but the desire for atonement outweighed her reluctance.

As she neared closer and closer to her gate, the woman accepted that like many significant events in her life, she'd be going at it alone.

Or so she thought.

The troubled woman found herself joined by a second rolling suitcase on her way towards the gate.

"I knew you couldn't stay away," she batted her eyelashes.

"Don't get all sentimental. I didn't come to hold your hand. I'm here to make sure you didn't get beaten and dragged off your flight, in case they overbooked," Shaw replied grumpily.

"And you needed a paddle, a harness and your favorite toy, to bust some heads open?" Root stared at her adoringly while The Machine relayed the contents of Shaw's suitcase.

This time Shaw didn't mind as they both eye sexed each other to their gate.

* * *

 _Ca-Choink_ the loud metal handle clicked as a heavy wood furnished door swings open. Slowly two shadows pass over the Heritage-Johnson Hospice Room 05 plaque on the heavy wooden door, underneath it a tag reading 'Boyd Polk'. The sound of their footsteps on the cold tile floor filled the dark bleak room, drowned out by the beeping of several machines: Morphine drip, heart monitor, and most importantly the dialysis machine.

Root stands at the foot of the hospital bed. Gazing for the first time in her life, at a man she never knew, the man who brought her into this world, and among other things caused her so much pain in life. Sameen Shaw casually strolled to a more isolated end of the large bleak hospice room. Stuffing her hands in her pockets, before slowly leaning back against the cold concrete wall. She kept to herself and tried her best to not make her presence known. It wasn't their moment, it was Root's.

The brave woman stood with a cold demeanor gazing at the unconscious man in the bed. Taking in his features, learning where she got some of her own, she noticed a minor resemblance, only minor. Most of her looks came from her mother.

Samantha Groves takes in a deep breath. Her stoic cold expression unchanging.

"Hey there, Boyd", she instantly transitioned into her chipper affect. "You're looking a little under the weather there." Root fakes a sad smirk

Taking a few steps forward, the perky woman gribs the cold side rail of the hospital bed, leaning and craning her upper body over the terminally ill man. "Forgive me, we've never met. We have..." she shakes her head and chuckles "Sorry, we had a mutual friend. April Groves. You used to run around with her waaaay back in the day."

Root leans back resting her elbows on the side rail of the bed before positioning her head between her hands, all while maintaining the smug demeanor. "I don't blame you. Mom, was quite the catch back then."

Root giggles, reaching over to flick his nose a couple of times with her index finger. Before returning back to her previous position. "Mmmm, I know you can hear me Boyd", she put a little extra sting on his name. "You heard it right. 'Mom'. Does it take you back about thirty eight years ago? Back to a conversation you both had outside a bar where she may have let it slip that she was pregnant..." Roots tone transcends from chipper to full out snarl. Sameen glanced up at her, hearing every word the woman said. "with...your...daughter?" Pure venom seeping out at that statement.

Lunging upright back into a standing position Root glances behind her, observing all of the monitors, all their little buttons, and functions. She cocks her head to the side, the bright white overhead light emphasizes her perky little nose. "You know...I was five the first time I asked about you." She grunts "had to wait until the wee hours of the morning. About 2:30, before Mom's shift ended at the diner." Root shifts her head back into the normal position, her knuckles turn white as she grips the side rail with vigor. "really rough day at kindergarten that day. Parent's day. Had to watch everyone else parade their parents in front of the class like show and tell. Mom got stuck working a double. Won't believe how I had to get home."

"No reason a little girl should have to stay up until 2 in the morning, but hey, I wanted to know...", she grits her teeth, "where...was...daddy?"

"Second time I asked she finally told me the truth. I'd just met Hanna when I was ten and a half, watched her parents pick her up from school that day. Mom and a dad, loaded her up into their pickup and took off. So I had to know. Now there's only so many ways you can be so subtle about telling your daughter that her father's a meth head, but hey you gotta hand it to April. She gave it the old college try."

The woman gives the dying man a contemptful glance. "Look's like it finally caught up to ya didn't it Boyd."

Root relinquishes her grip on the rail. Heaving a sigh, she walks across the room. The echoing click of her high heels filled the otherwise silent room. Grabbing a chair she drags it across the room, not caring that it scrapes the floor. The bitter woman shoves it few feet away from the monitors. Proceeding to sit down on the side of Boyd Polk, her father's bed. Slouching down she folds one leg over the other. Looking at her fingernails, then filing them.

"She waited. Boy she really waited for your call. I know because I was there, in the hospital room as she held on. Hoping that maybe, god forbid you'd come take care of your daughter. So that SOMEONE would look after her daughter." Calmly Root stashes the file away in her jacket, before lunging upward, furiously grabbing at the rails, leaning right over the man's torso, finally fiving into her rage. "Eight hours, Eight goddamn hours I waited at the Hospital as they tried to contact my next of kin. I HAD NO ONE."

Root began hyperventilating as she continued to unleash her fury. "I used what little money I had, hailed a cab, went back to the trailer we lived in, gathered a few essentials and I burned the goddamn thing down Boyd, I burned it to the fucking ground."

Sameen glances over at Root, this is becoming hard for her to hear. Root's been a ticking time bomb the past month and she's about to blow.

"Yeah Boyd, I wanted you to hear that. I want you to know that I spent the next twenty years of my life as a ruthless killer for hire, forcing myself to commit numerous attrocities, and I want you to know that because I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD, AND I REALLY HOPE IT FUCKING HURTS!"

Emotion started to overload the angry woman. Root looks upward, breathing heavily. "No...I will not cry for you. You don't fucking deserve it you fucking bastard!" She braces herself, still looking upward, her fists shaking, breathing heavily. "I FUCK- I FUCKI-", she can't hold it anymore. The woman starts bawling her eyes out, sniveling and sobbing harder than she has in her life. "I fucking hate you!" She wails "You fucking bastard, whhhhhyyyyy didn't you want me?!"

Sameen dashed out of the room in that instant. Before her mind could even process it, somehow her legs started moving. Closing the door behind her. Sameen rolls her eyes upward. Leaning against the door, the Persian woman found herself breathing rapidly. Shaw closed her eyes, trying to regain her composure. She couldn't stand to see Root hurt so much. She eyes a water fountain across the hall. Relying on that short walk to calm down, Sameen finally lowers her head down and takes a drink. She's caught off guard when she sees a little boy standing before her, as she turns around to head back. The kid couldn't have been any older than ten.

"Why were you in that room, do you know that man?" The kid asked politely.

"Not particularly, kid."

"Why were you and that other woman in there, who is she?"

Shaw heaves a patient sigh, trying her best not to be annoyed. "She's my girlfriend", Shaw looks down at the floor before she continues "she wanted to say goodbye to her father."

"Ohhh ok." The kid runs back down the hall where he's greeted by a small group of older people. From what Shaw gathers they sent him down to gather information, they must be family. Technically Root's family. Sameen observes the gathering, finally taking notice to the shameful, disapproving glances being thrown her way by the adults. They're probably going to hassle them in a few minutes.

 _Root really doesn't need this shit right now._ Shaw mulled, before taking a deep breath. Walking back into the hospice room, she found Root sobbing her eyes out, struggling to get the words out in between her anger and sniffles.

"God d-damn you asshole d-d-don't you fucking go away. I fucking hate you." Root bawled.

Root shook, gasping for air between sobs. The pain wouldn't let up, her whole body shook, she failed time and time again trying to catch her breath. Fighting off the unrelenting feeling that she was going to puke.

Close to five minutes passed before Root finally calmed down enough. Squeezing the dying man's hand she decides to do something drastic, no vengeful.

Her eyes lock on the morphine drip. Off in the corner Sameen stood awestruck, feeling the rage consuming her girlfriend.

"Oh man, You know I saved the world. I finally met some great people, even fell in love," she says calmly. "Died saving the world, died twice on an operating table. Alone, isolated, couldn't even tell the love of my life or my friends goodbye. I finally change, do the right thing, and they bury me in a cheap grave. No name, just a number in Potter's field."

Root's eyes never move away from the screen, as she continues in a calm cold tone. "But you, Boyd. You get to be put in a marked grave. You get to be remembered by people. I save the world and history writes me off, just like...you wrote me off. So I want you to know Boyd...", Root tightens her grip around his hand, and pounds on one final key on the screen, shutting off his morphine drip as a sadistic smile creeps up her face, "that this is Samantha Groves, your daughter turning off this drip, because she fucking hates you and you deserve to suffer, you bastard."

Root turns around watching the terminally ill man stir and quiver, taking delight in his pain and suffering. Then it happened. Root feels a very brief squeeze on her hand, from her father.

Looking back upward, Root desperatley attempts once again to not cry. No matter how much she tries to fight it, the tormented hacker and former assassin acknowledges the brief hand squeeze as a sign, maybe even an apology. She was flooded with thoughts of her entire ordeal, in the past month. The things she had come to realize.

"And this..." She forces out giving into the tears "is Root, the woman she became, after losing herself and spending most of her life trying to be something she wasn't...turning it back on and f-f-forgiving you."

Root taps the switch, powering the machine back on. She looks at Sameen, giving her the signal that it's time to leave.

Sameen rushed in front of her. "Let me go first Root." Expecting a shitstorm outside the room. Shaw wants to face it first, spare Root the pain. "We're going to have company."

Sameen flings the wodden door open, true to form ahead of them is a small gathering of people. The same exact group she spotted down the hall, the same group that sent a child to do their spy work. That was a dead giveaway that they weren't dealing with easygoing country folk.

"Do we know you two?" The older woman of the group asked. She couldn't have been older than sixty. Her graying hair and southern drawl, followed by the slightly judgmental tone of her question was a dead giveaway as to the type of person she was.  
Sameen clenched her jaw, ready to strike with her words. Before Sameen could utter the first letter of the first syllable a hand lightly touched her shoulder. Her cousin stepped forward, the normal one of the three, he was going to smooth this whole thing over. "Sorry for the confusion, I know this must be awkward" he stated so naturally, "My name is Sam Groves. This is my...best friend Sameen."

A younger woman around the age of Root and Sameen, rudely cuts her off. Shaw, inferred in an instant that the younger woman must be Root's cousin, the older her paternal aunt. "No, she told my son, she was your girlfriend."

Root practically melted at the G-word, but unfortunatley this wasn't the time to gush. No, she could do that later. Sameen rolls her eyes at the relevaltion, and Root's adoring smirk towards her.

"We are...together, anyway. I'll be up front with you ma'am, I'm Boyd Polk's estranged daughter. Close to forty years ago he concieved a child with April Groves, she was a local around Bishop."

"Yeah, I knew who'she was." The woman older woman cut her off, in her shrill southern voice.

"All we came here for was so that Sam could have a little closure, say her goodbyes." Sameen remarked.

"You gotta hell of a lotta nerve showin' up here while Boyd's on's deathbed," The woman ostracized.

"We're just leaving." Root grabbed Shaw's hand. Preparing to walk away.

"Boy...he would've hated having a dyke for a daughter," the younger woman confessed behind the duo's back. Not realizing they both heard the dig.

Shaw dug her feet into the ground instantly. Her girlfriend quickly took notice of the fire in her eyes. "Seriously...that's your main hang up? Who she shares a bed with?" Shaw spun around.

Root followed a furious Shaw, as she marched back up to the Polk family.

The three stood in horror as Sameen Shaw looked truly menacing up close.

"How about..." Shaw bit. "Instead of condemnation you give her what she truly deserves."

"And what would that be?," the older woman, Boyd's sister challenged.

"You...owe...her...awe."

Not realizing the people they were dealing with, the Polk women shot the short Persian woman an incredulous glare.

" _SHE_ is always going to be the formidable Samantha Groves. A _true_ force to be reckoned with," Shaw snarled. Pointing to her girlfriend. " _SHE_ has saved the world twice, with our private security firm. Not only that but she saves countless sorry asses like you on a daily basis. And Hell, she's even made a few people's lives worth saving."

Despite the tears, Root couldn't help but smile. The implication was not lost on her.

But Shaw, she was far from done. Continuing her verbal evisceration she points at her girlfriend once again. " _SHE_ is beautiful and perfect just the way she is. So the next time you feel like tackling a force of nature, just remember your place as the scourge of society. Because that's all you'll ever be!"

Both women soaked up the looks of horror on the Polk family, reveling in it. Until Sameen grabbed Root's arm. "C'mon Root." The Persian woman marched down the hallway with Root in tow.

Oh Yeah, Shaw was definitely getting laid tonight.

* * *

*Stay tuned for Pt. 2. Root and Shaw have one more stop to make!

*Drop a comment. Tell me your thoughts and feelings. Criticism only encourages me to try harder.


	12. Chapter 12: Homecoming Pt 2

_**Best Western**_

 ** _Kingsville, TX (8 miles outside of Bishop, TX)_**

 ** _9:30 am._**

Shaw woke to the faint red glow of the alarm clock on the nightstand beside her. Losing the battle for sleep dominance, the petite warrior gave in, letting the digits assail her.

Groaning lightly and shifting her position the thirty four year old extended her arm across the king sized hotel bed. Letting it travel until her hand met the soft warm bump of Root's shoulder.

The subtle rising and falling of her shoulder was enough to quash her paranoia. Root is alive, with her, here and well.

It would be a crime to wake her, a sin worse than killing a mockingbird. Root looked so peaceful all curled up on her side, face scrunched up with a single hair trailing from her temple to her mouth.

"Morning beautiful," the body next to her grumbled as Shaw realized her hand was still on the other woman's shoulder.

 _Shit._ "I didn't mean to wake you up," Shaw whispered.

" 'S fine. Time is it?"

Sameen threw a quick glance over her right shoulder. "Nine-Thirty. But we can sleep a little longer"

"Nah, it's fine."

Flinging the warm covers off, Root's hands scrambled to find her eyes. Wiping them, the hacker finally stumbles out of bed. Shedding her pajama bottoms as she neared the bathroom door.

Shaw propped herself on her elbows. "Where are you going?"

"Shower", her girlfriend echoed.

"Shower or _Shower?"_ Shaw wondered with a smile.

"Not right now. Maybe later. Right now...I just want to be alone Sam. I need to think about what I want to say."

Now wasn't the best time to address the vague hint Root just dropped, even though she still hadn't been forthcoming about what they were doing today. Shaw rubbed her eyes and nodded. She wasn't going to push her.

"Hey Root...wait." Shaw snapped her head back up just before the other woman slipped into the bathroom

"Yeah," Root popped back out. Completely naked.

"I'm...uh...proud of you. You did the right thing yesterday. Not giving into revenge. Once you go down that path, you lose sight of the mission. And you can never lose sight of the mission. Got it?"

Root opened her mouth to agree, but stopped herself as another thought popped into her head. And this one she couldn't resist.

"So putting two bullets in Blackwell's chest was for the mission?" she challenged.

"Yes."

Root cocked her head. "Oh please, do explain, Sameen."

"He...took you away from me."

"And...what? That hindered the mission? Shaw, I hardly think my demise qualifies as compromising the mission".

"It does."

"And why is that?" The hacker smiled

 _We don't lie to each other._ Shaw remembered

"Because I need _you_ in order to be at the top of my game" she huffed out.

Root was beaming. Her grin spanned from ear to ear. "Why Sameen, who knew that under all that fog was a heart of gold!"

Quickly the taller woman ducked as an incoming pillow was launched at her.

"Whatever. Go shower, you sap."

Happily complying she slipped back into the bright white bathroom.

Once she heard the sound of running water, Sameen let out a sigh of relief. Sitting on the bed in the dark cold hotel room the Persian glanced over at the white light coming from the bathroom.

"Blackwell destroyed my heart so I destroyed his." She confessed in a murmur under her breath, looking at the bathroom light. Someday she'll tell Root. Even though she already knows.

* * *

"You thought I what?!" Root whipped her head around in disgust as she steered the rental car down an isolated country road. "Oh my god Sameen, that would be like fucking my own cousin." Root recounted, feeling sick to her stomach all of a sudden.

"What was I supposed to think? You _have_ slept with men before."

"Sameen...I can assure you with one hundred percent confidence that I do not _feel_ that way at all about him."

"You could've had a Chasing Amy moment, Root."

"Seriously...Oded and I are only friends. Nothing more. Like I said that would be like doing it with my own cousin." Root cringed.

"And don't even make a Texas joke about kissing cousins," she added.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Don't worry. It's something I need to take care of."

"You can tell me."

*cough* "Can't" she feigned with a rasp. " _Voice is going"_

 _"Seriously?"_ Shaw balked. "Cause if memory serves me correctly you had no problem being vocal last night."

"What can I say Sweetie, you sure know how to make a girl go primal." Root smiled, dropping the act. "Besides I wasn't _that_ loud."

"Hehe...I still have the bite marks on my hand."

"I wasn't going to get us kicked out of Best Western. They make a damn fine hotel franchise."

"They really do," Shaw agreed with a smile as the SUV veered left onto a narrow side street. "But seriously Root, if you aren't going to tell me where we're going, then at least tell me how long till we get there?"

"We're actually coming up on it now."

Once they came up on the gravel road, Shaw noticed the change in Root's demeanor. Reading people was difficult for the her at times, but over the past three years they'd grown close, or to Shaw's feigned annoyance, _inseparable._ The cheerful hacker put on a brave face, but Sameen knew guilt when she saw it.

It grew more and more apparent once the vehicle slowed under the rusted iron sign dangling over them like a monolith.

 **Bishop Memorial Cemetery.**

 **Est. 1933**

The cemetery wasn't that large. Maybe a few hundred yards at best. Over the hill and a right turn later, Root brought the rental to a halt. Shaw watched as she closed her eyes, refusing to look in the mirror as she took a shaky deep breath.

Root undid her seat-belt, "stay, please. I need to do this on my own."

Shaw bit her bottom lip, but nodded in agreement. It's easier for her anyway, the marine thought back to her visit to Root's thought to be resting place almost a year ago. This...just wasn't her thing.

 _Ba-dunk_ the SUV door opened and closed followed by some light padding to the trunk.

Opening the trunk, Root grabbed what Shaw saw from the rear view mirror as flowers, and a small chair.

Her blue undershirt ruffled in the wind, against her leather jacket as Root made her way down to a massive wise old oak tree. She allowed herself a brief cry as she propped up the chair, before lowering herself down onto the cool metal seat. Staring directly at the granite headstone standing proudly before her.

 **Hanna Frey**

 **1977-1991**

 _She's going to talk to Hanna_ Big Sister murmured in Shaw's ear back in the car. Prompting the shorter woman to shift her position in the passenger seat to look over at her girlfriend.

Silence crept over Root, sending a shiver down her spine. She brushed away the tear stained hair from her eyes as she fought the overwhelming shame. Taking several deep breaths the former assassin finally put on a strong face.

She laid down the bundle of roses at the base of the grave. She dropped down onto the small wooden stool

"Heeeyyy girl," she gritted as tears fell down her face. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Root huffed. "We've been long overdue for this talk, haven't we?"

"God the world's changed so much hasn't it? There's a computer in everything now. Music, television, and well sorta everything has been synched together now. Hell you can even- "

The headstone, inanimate as it was, drew out the poignancy in the hacker. The tomb was ambivalent, yet Root couldn't shake the feeling that it was waiting for her. Judging her almost.

"-But, you don't want to hear about that do you?" She leaned forward on the chair.

A chuckle followed the end of a sniffle, almost masked by the breeze passing through the isolated country cemetery. "Boy, I uh... I really screwed up kiddo. Big time. Tried to prove to the big bad world that I was invincible. That poor pitiful Sam Groves really was dead, that the twelve year old girl who failed at everything, who failed at being normal- failed at bluffing her way through the hand life dealt her-and failed to save the one good thing in her life-" Root reached forward, brushing her hand over the cold ridge of the tomb.

"Every horrible thing I did. Every person I killed, every life I ruined, Root needed. Needed to prove she could never lose; that nothing would ever matter enough for feel defeat. So she did everything in her power to prove she was the bad code, prove that she wasn't the nasty evil little witch of Bishop, who drove everyone away. Because nobody would want to love a monster like that."

 _nasty evil little witch. Unworthy of love, or friendship._ The machine relayed via earpiece. Shaw shifted in the white leather seat. Biting her lip, she watched(and listened) as Root testified before the marble mound down the hill.

"Kid, to be honest-" she bit her bottom lip. It wasn't often that she found herself unsure of her own feelings. "I don't know if I was _in_ love with you. I may never know. But I'll tell you this...God, I _loved_ you."

Shaw's face remained neutral as she released the handle of the rental car. Sliding out of the passenger seat the woman, closed the door ever so slightly. Then made her way down the steep hill, while mother nature aided her in her stealth as a light breeze picked up.

Root felt a soft hand rest on her leather jacket. Comfort washed over her as she took in Shaw. Cool and confident, un-phased by the hair tickling her face from the breeze.

It brought a much needed smile to the hacker's face to see her lover and protector there with her, giving her a tender, concerning side eye.

"You visit me in my dreams, and I know it's not really you, but I like to think that no matter how horrible I was-no matter what terrible thing I did. _You_ lived on through me. The sole glimmer of light in my black heart. _You_ tethered me to humanity. That was your gift Hanna. You always saw the best in people."

"I'm far from perfect kiddo, but I'm really trying," Root choked out through tears. So vulnerable that Sameen's chest began to heave.

Her hand twitched against the other woman's shoulder.

It was getting harder and harder for Sameen to keep her eyes trained on the sea of graves in front of her. Especially when a curious rustling from inside of Root's leather jacket, forced her out of her own thoughts.

From out of her leather jacket, which Shaw would swear acted like Root's own quirky version of a utility belt, the former assassin pulled out a small bundle..a shirt, several years old, but still wrapped in plastic. Shaw had just enough time to see it. And read it in her mind

 _Oregon._

 _Welcome to Oregon._

 _You'll always have a friend in the beaver state._

Other little decals and icons littered the travel shirt. Root no doubt picked it up at a truck stop or tourist shop.

 _Beaver State, huh? Makes sense. Root's always been fond of beavers. Hehe._

 _Wait no. Stop. Now's not the time._

"You would've loved Oregon, Hanna. The Pacific is as blue as the sky, and they say she never forgets," the taller woman sobbed. She smoothed it over with her hand before she finally laid it down at the base of the grave."

Shaw's hand left the other woman's shoulder. Taking a few steps back, Shaw's eyes darted upward. A feeling she'd only experienced twice, before, had struck her. Moisture nagged at the corner of her eyes, threatening to fill them.

But that's all it was. An empty threat, but close, nonetheless. God that woman had an effect on her. Her girlfriend was a perfect little code streaming through infinity.

Root kissed her hand, then patted the groove on the granite headstone. "C'mon Sameen. Let's go," she smiled.

"Wait Root."

"Yeah."

"Just go on ahead. I'll catch up. I just want a moment alone."

"Of course Sameen."

Root folded up the chair, and traipsed through the soggy grass up the steep hill, while Sameen stared at Hanna's grave with a wistful smile.

"This really isn't my thing, but um...I've seen a lot of strange things in my life. Artificial Super Intelligences, a fallen angel get her wings back-," Sameen looked over her shoulder at Root as she climbed back into the vehicle. "But you. I think might just be greater than all of that."

"You would've been a hell of a person to know in real life, Hanna."

With that Shaw walked off, but not before throwing one last quick glance over her shoulder. "And I promise. I'll always take good care of her for you", she murmured.

The compact Persian then rejoined her girlfriend in the rental car.

* * *

 ** _Aiken-Drumm Memorial cemetery_**

The popping of gravel under the tires, interrupted the awkward silence between the two ladies as the vehicle finally came to a stop inside, yet another small town cemetery. This time Sameen had no questions as to what this excursion was. As she went to unbuckle her seatbelt, she felt a firm authoritative hand grab her own.

"I mean it this time. I need to do this one alone," Root affirmed.

Shaw nodded. Nothing more needs saying.

Once again the tall lanky woman repeated the same action, as she shut the trunk of the SUV, while her other hand clutched a bouquet of flowers. The grave she sought was off in the distant corner of the cemetery. A late, last minute addition, finally spared from the indignity of potter's field.

 **April Groves**

 **1959-1995**

Root laid the delicate bundle of flowers down at the base of the headstone.

Memories, regrets, and guilt overwhelmed the hacker. How could she ever apologize? This woman, gave her life. Sure she wasn't perfect, nobody was, but April, her mom, did the best she could with what she had.

Root remembered her looks, their resemblance was uncanny. Hell Root was just taller and longer limbed. But worst of all, She'd outlived her own mother. April died from Leukemia at thirty six, and now here Samantha 'Root' Groves stood, at the ripe age of thirty-eight.

Sure Root, got out of the god-forsaken town of Bishop. She'd traveled the world, but under no circumstances that a mother could be proud of her own child for. This is what she'd become.

Half her life was over, and now all the former assassin could hope for was to live long enough to right the wrongs in the second half. The past three years had put her on the right track. Harold, The Machine, Sameen, and her 'rebirth'. She'd found love, and the family she'd longed for her entire life.

Falling to her knees, Root leaned over. Planting a small kiss on the headstone.

She clambered back onto her feet, standing upright.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say.

A small tear landed on the headstone as the tall woman wiped her misty eyes, before retreating back to the rental.

Once she buckled up, the distraught woman finally allowed herself to let it all out. Her head fell onto the steering wheel as she sobbed her eyes out.

Something soft landed on her shoulder.

Root managed to look up. to find Sameen's head. Nuzzled against her shoulder.

It was in that moment that Shaw finally realized that no condition, disease, or disorder could break what's in the human heart and soul.

 _It doesn't matter how you're alike. What matters is how you're different._ Her mind recalled that conversation from a week ago.

She was the anomaly. The exception.

A sociopath with a soul.

She whispered softly. "So umm...my lease is expiring in a month, and since, you know, you have a bigger place, and a king sized memory foam bed..."

Root perked her head up, finally smiling. "Why Agent Shaw, is this your way of asking if you can move in with me?'

"Only because of the bed and hot tub."

Root smiled the entire trip back home.

* * *

A/N: Originally I had never intended to write a part two, but as I was writing chapter 8 and plotting chapter 9 in my head, I kind of realized that Root would need a little more closure from her homecoming visit. Not just from her father. The question of whether or not she was in love with Hanna felt unresolved, so the cemetery visit began writing itself in my mind.

For all intents and purposes this is the final chapter in the main saga. BUT do not worry, for there will be an epilogue after this that ties up all the subplots, MacGuffins, and other themes I created.

Let me know how you feel about this. All criticism is welcome. Help an amateur grow.

Ugh! Root is so hard to write because she feels everything at once.


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

**_Team Machine Subway Headquarters_**

 _ **Chinatown**_

 _ **8:30 am**_

"Good boy, good boy," she patted him on the head, scratching his ears while her other hand reached inside the desk drawer, where she retrieved one brand new pink and white fluffy bunny-slipper.

Root smiled as the dog tore across the subway floor after it.

Bear had been her only company the past two days. Sameen lent him to her. He is _their_ dog after all. The loyal dog slept on the bed curled up against the woman, and kept her company in her seclusion.

A necessary seclusion, the hacker deemed it. The events of the past couple weeks really quelled the raging fire within her. She felt like David Banner finally ridding himself of the hulk. Now she's free to right one of the worst wrongs she's ever committed.

Caleb

At the far corner of the Subway with her back facing the entrance, Root sat in her white flannel pyjamas, the ones with cocolate and sprinkle covered donuts and various other chocolate covered candies on them, as she tapped away on the keyboard. Putting the finishing touches on the dummy corporation.

The one she's created to send the call to Caleb's mother. Offering her the choice of recruitment, on a small scale administrative level with Big Sis emulating her son's voice for missions, or the oppurtunity to be a participant in an 'experimental virtual reality experience'. A simulation. A virtual world where her family would still be alive.

Root couldn't bring them back, but she could offer her victims the next best thing.

Root smiled at the sound of Bear going to town on the new slipper. Her focus drifted to the photo on her desk. The one taken on the night of Sameen and Her's last date, where the shorter woman had fallen asleep curled up on top of a tall lanky, femme fatale.

A recent addition. It had become her all time favorite photo. And it never failed to illicit a dreamy sigh. Recalling it was the only time she was ever happy to have a headache, due to Sameen snoring close to her ear.

Now, in a matter of weeks, the love of her life, will finally be moving in with her.

Her attention drifted back to the monitor.

It'd be over six hours before she could finally finish. And boy was the hacker exhausted. She'd give anything for a break.

A faint touch ghosted her, brifely startling her as she looked over her shoulder.

Sameen had surprised her.

Again.

* * *

"Figured you could use a beverage, and an extra set of hands," Shaw handed her a fresh cup of espresso.

Root smiled. "Sameen you're gifted at many...many things, but I don't think coding was a necessity for the ISA."

"She can talk me through it." Sameen brushed a lock of her hair back as she adjusted the earpiece. Scooting the swivel chair across the cold stone floor, she sat next to Root. "Besides...you look like you could use a second set of hands."

"Better make it three!"

The voice caught both women off guard. Root and Shaw had their glocks trained on the intruder immediately. Yet they lowered them once they recognized him. A warm smile formed on Root's face.

"Of all the ways I thought I'd die, never thought it would be holding a box of donuts," Oded Shaw smiled.

The promise of breakfast was music to the couple's ears as it lured them out of their chairs. After downing a couple éclairs the three sat down at the computer terminal. Oded to Root's left, and Sameen to her right. Sameen struggled to keep up with her companions, but Big Sis made sure to relay concise instructions via the earpiece. Coding would never be Shaw's thing, but she'd be damned if she wasn't going to try.

* * *

 _ **Three Hours Later**_.

"It's gonna go. It's gonna go!" Oded bolted straight up, with the other two following.

The final lines of code fluttered on the screen, and Root felt like a goddess of all creation. Proud of herself, and her friends. The hacker felt her chest swell and her eyes water at her accomplishment. Anything was possible for her in that moment.

"Caleb..," she rubbed her warm wet eye, "can you hear me?"

...

...

...

"ABSOULTELY," A metallic youthful voice shouted.

"I believe you have a call to make." Root smiled. Pressing the final key, triggering the final sequence of events. Within minutes the team would learn which option Caleb's mother chose.

As she stood, Root felt a hand rest on her left shoulder, and the warm fingers of the compact Persian firecracker to the right of her, weave through her own until they locked together instinctually. Both ends holding her tight refusing to let go

Together the three of them waited in front of the monitor, gazing at it like it was a newly discovered nebula. Eager and awaiting the future ahead of them. As nothing could break the ties of friendship.

* * *

A/N:

* Thank you all so much for following me with this series.

* Originally I had an idea to end this with Harold and Grace dropping in to surprise Root and make her happy, but then I was inspired by the ending of The Empire Strikes Back, and wanted to emulate that ending as best I could.


End file.
